Catch 22 (traduction)
by Orin-Rwo.L
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction de Jad-fic: Comme si les ASPIC ne suffisaient pas, Dumbledore est partit, non sans laisser derrière lui une autre de ses brillantes idées pour rapprocher les maisons. À moins que cette idée ne les rapproche, à en croire le correspondant de Harry, de l'apocalypse. (NdT: Avertissement à trois mornilles: fiction pleine de cochonneries. Parole de l'auteur)
1. Chapter 1

**CATCH 22**

**Une fiction de:_ Jad-fic_**

Et une traduction de:_ Orin-Rwo.L._

* * *

TRADUCTION d'une fiction de Jad-fic: Comme si les ASPIC ne suffisaient pas, Dumbledore est partit non sans laisser derrière lui une autre de ses brillantes idées pour rapprocher les maisons. À moins que ce ne soit, si l'on en croit le correspondant de Harry, pour les rapprocher de l'apocalypse.

* * *

**Notes de L'auteur :**

**Toutes les lettres écrites par Harry seront à GAUCHE. Toutes les lettres de son correspondant au MILIEU.**

L'intrigue développée dans cette fiction est née après la lecture de _Lettered _de **pir8fancier,** qui m'a gracieusement donné la permission de m'en inspirer. J'ai écrit ceci pour me divertir de l'écriture des chapitres fortement détaillés et ultimement tortueux de _Bad Faith_. C'est léger, drôle, un peu romantique, plein de cochonneries, et de pas de grand chose d'autre. Profitez-en !

* * *

**Notes du traducteur :**

Et moi, des chapitres détaillés et torturés (et tortueux) de BMFS qui, je vous le rappelle, est maintenant publiée par Sevmia, mais que je traduit par moitié.

**ATTENTION : Contenu M, comme mur,** veuillez ne pas vous plaindre puisque vous êtes prévenu : Cette fiction commence sans faire de ramdam, mais elle prends rapidement une tangente... acatholique. Cette fiction est courte, écrite au présent, et pétillante. Amusons-nous !

* * *

_Catch 22_

-nom (Kach-twen-tee-too)

1. Une situation frustrante dans laquelle l'on est prit au piège par des conditions ou des règlements contradictoires.

2. Tous problèmes ou situations illogiques ou paradoxaux; dilemmes.

* * *

**Chapitre Premier**

Qui a eut cette brillante idée, au fait ?

: : :

**Septembre 1998**

_Suis-je le seul qui pense que ceci est une idée stupide, et une complète perte de temps ?_

« Personne, pas même votre directeur de maison, ne saura qui est votre correspondant », est en train d'expliquer McGonagall. « Chaque étudiant de septième année a reçu un numéro aléatoire jumelé avec un étudiant d'une autre maison possédant le numéro correspondant. Vous remettrez vos Lettres à votre Directeur de Maison, qui les remettra à celui de la maison concernée. »

« Professeur ? » demande Dean Thomas en levant sa main. « Je suis désolé, mais quel est le but ? »

« Le But, Mr Thomas, est d'essayer de renforcer l'unité entre les différentes Maisons. Le Directeur pense qu'en ces temps sombres, il est nécessaire de mettre de coté nos différences pour apprendre à apprécier nos forces, et je l'approuve. »

« Mais, professeur, pourquoi les lettres doivent-elle rester anonymes ? » dit Parvati.

« L'anonymat retire toute possibilité de préjudice et donne à chaque élève, pour ainsi dire, une feuille de parchemin encore vierge. Peut-être que vous connaîtrez votre correspondant, peut-être pas mais dans vos lettres vous vous adresserez à un total étranger. En l'absence de tout préjugé que vous pourriez avoir, bon _ou _mauvais, vous vous sentirez plus à l'aise pour écrire. C'est une chance _d'être vous-même_ sans avoir à vous soucier de détails triviaux tels que la maison, la classe, le sexe, ou même l'héritage.

Vous avez votre numéro, qu'il vous est interdit de divulguer à qui que se soit, ni votre compagnon de chambre, ni même votre famille. Vous devez communiquer avec votre correspondant au minimum une fois toutes les deux semaines. Vous pouvez écrire quand vous le voulez le personnel ne lira pas les lettres, et encore moins ne vous notera sur leur contenu. Car elles sont entièrement confidentielles. Et comme l'objectif est que vous formiez un lien avec un autre étudiant, je vous recommande d'être honnête écrivez simplement comme vous le feriez pour n'importe quel autre de vos amis. »

Lavende lève sa main et McGonagall hoche la tête. « Peut-on écrire plus d'une fois en deux semaines ? »

« Vous pouvez écrire plusieurs fois par jour, si vous le voulez » lui dit McGonagall. « Faîtes simplement attention de ne pas signer vos lettres. Vous laisserez vos notes dans une enveloppe, dans le rabat de laquelle vous écrirez votre numéro, et vous la déposerez dans mon bureau n'importe quand. »

Harry regarde sa lettre. L'écriture n'est pas familière, mais Harry a parfois des difficultés à discerner l'écriture de Ron de celle de Seamus ou de Dean, et la seule raison pour laquelle il connait celle d'Hermione est qu'il a passé six ans à recopier ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie avant les examens.

« Dans un premier temps, vous et votre correspondant auraient l'interdiction d'organiser des rencontres ou de vous révéler de quelque autre façon. » continue McGonagall. « Cependant, dès les vacances et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, si vous et votre correspondant voulez vous rencontrer, informez-en votre Chef de Maison qui vous donnera les informations nécessaires.

Harry se masse le front. Tout cela semble très compliqué, et, si l'on se fie à la cinquième année, les ASPIC sont vouées à occuper la plupart, voir tout le temps libre d'Harry. La première semaine n'est pas encore terminée que, déjà, une montagne de devoir de Charme, de Potion, et d'Histoire est à finir, sans parler des entraînements de Quidditch trois soirs par semaine.

« Vous avez dix minutes avant que le cours se termine » ajoute McGonagall après avoir répondu à quelques questions. « Je suggère que vous utilisez ce temps pour répondre à vos lettres. »

Il y a beaucoup de bruit de parchemin et de plume tandis que la classe suit les conseils de McGonagall. Harry fixe sa lettre à nouveau. Avec un regard furtif vers la gauche, il remarque que la lettre de Ron fait presque un paragraphe, surement suffisant pour donner une réponse. Il ne peut voir la lettre d'Hermione, parce qu'elle s'est déjà lancée dans une réponse... d'une dizaine de lignes déjà.

_Suis-je le seul qui pense que ceci est une idée stupide, et une complète perte de temps ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ?_ Pense Harry. C'est leur toute première lettre, et le correspondant d'Harry l'ennuie déjà, même s'il sait que son correspondant à reçu la partie dure du balai, car avoir à écrire la première lettre était probablement plus frustrant. Se sentant moins irrité avec ça en tête, Harry penche sa tête vers une nouvelle feuille de parchemin et commençe à écrire.

_Je ne pense pas pas. Je sais que le nombre de mes devoirs doit avoisiner le tient._

Il s'arrête, la plume prête au dessus du parchemin. Il réalise soudainement qu'il ne sait même pas si son correspondant est une fille ou un garçon. C'est encore plus dur que de parler à un étranger face à face, dont on voit le genre, dont on peut juger les réactions, les expressions, et le timbre de la voix. Que dire à quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien ?

Une goutte d'encre tombe sur le papier, laissant une petite tache. Cela va être encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'a imaginé. Bon, il y a bien _une_ chose qu'il sait sur la personne... Une chose et peut-être la seule qu'ils ont en commun.

_Ainsi, je suppose que tu est n°22, aussi. Je ne sais pas si cela signifie quelque chose, à part que nous verrons beaucoup de griffonnage de l'autre pour les deux prochains mois._

Ummm. Ce n'est pas la plus élaborée des lettres, mais ça ira. Il a – en quelque sorte – amorcé une conversation sur le numéro 22.

« Finit » dit McGonagall alors qu'Harry vient de rouler sa réponse. « Passez vos lettres devant. Comme une sorte de note finale, j'oserai dire qu'il n'est pas la peine de décrire le type de punition que vous recevrez si vous sabotez le projet. Considérez-vous avertis.

Mettez vos réponses dans les enveloppes, avec vos numéros _vers l'intérieur_, Mr Londubat, réprimande-t-elle Neville qui commence à écrite à l'extérieur de la lettre.

: : :

Harry ne reçoit pas de réponse avant dix jours c'est tellement loin qu'il a presque oublié qu'ils devaient continuer ce truc de correspondant. Il est profondément plongé dans son essai d'Histoire de la magie lorsqu'Hedwige se pose au dessus de la pile de Livres d'Hermione, une lettre dans le bec.

« Oh, Harry, ta lettre est arrivée »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, en relevant la tête. Il a de l'encre étalée sur ses doigts et commence à haïr tout ce qui à rapport aux chimères et au trafic de leurs fluides corporels. « Quelle lettre ? »

Hermione désigne la lettre toujours dans le bec d'Hedwige. « McGonagall nous envoie toutes les réponse dans des enveloppes rouges, pour que nous ne les ouvrions pas quand elles ne sont pas pour nous. »

« Hein ? Ah » Harry abandonne finalement le stupide essai, heureux de l'excuse pour prendre une pause. « Ouai, j'avais oublié, je n'en ai pas reçu depuis un moment. Viens » Il lève le bras et Hedwige vient s'y poser. Harry prend la lettre et elle hulule joyeusement. « Merci Hedwige »

« Je pense vraiment que ce projet est une idée merveilleuse, pas toi ? » demande Hermione.

« Euh » dit Harry « Je suppose. Un peu ennuyeux, cependant »

Hermione hausse les épaules. « Ce n'est pas si terrible. Une toutes les deux semaines, ça va ? Ça ne prend pas tout ce temps d'écrire une lettre. »

« Et toi, ça avance? » demande Harry.

Elle lui sourit « Plutôt bien, en fait. Je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, mais il ou elle avait le même sentiment que toi jusqu'à ce que nous échangions quelques lettres... Nous nous écrivons presque chaque jour, à présent. »

« Chaque jour ? » demande Harry, surprit. « Ce projet n'est même pas en place depuis deux semaines ! »

« Oui, et bien, » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules « McGonagall a dit que nous pouvions écrire aussi souvent que nous le voulions, non ? »

Harry secoue la tête, se demandant comment diable Hermione fait-elle en sorte de caser tout ce quelle fait dans la journée, et d'avoir encore du temps pour tricoter des bonnets pour les elfes. Essuyant l'encre de ses mains, il se redresse et déplie la lettre :

_Tout dépend de la façon dont tu le regardes. 22 peut traduire un bon nombre de choses. Ça ne me dira peut-être rien de toi, mais tu apprendras peut-être quelque chose sur moi. C'est un numéro essentiel dans la numérologie. C'est aussi le numéro atomique du titane. Ne me demande pas comment je sais ça. Six ans d'école, il faut bien que ça serve un peu ?_

_Il y a aussi ça, qui fait plus sens : Catch-22 « Pas d'échappatoire à la détresse due à des dépendances conflictuelles ». Par exemple, cette situation dans laquelle je suis à présent, où je dois gâcher cinq de mes précieuses minutes chaque semaine - alors que je pourrais étudier pour les ASPIC - à écrire quelques âneries à je ne sais quelle andouille pour éviter de me ramasser une retenue, ce qui me ferait perdre beaucoup de temps de travail également._

C'est marrant, pense Harry, que son correspondant semble avoir le même sentiment que lui sur ce projet. Mais, si Hermione écrit tous les jours, _ils_ n'ont pas à faire de même. Cela prend à peine cinq minutes d'écrire une lettre, et cinqs minute une fois, ou presque, par semaine, est un sacrifice facile. Et pour le moment, Harry aime l'idée de prendre une pose de cinq minute pour échapper à son essai stupide, alors il prend une feuille de parchemin vierge pour répondre :

_Tu as raison. J'ai appris quelque chose sur toi. Es-tu toujours aussi pessimiste ?_

_Une amie pense que ce projet est une bonne idée, et plus j'y pense, plus je l'approuve. Cinq précieuses minutes que tu pourrais passer à étudier ? J'aime penser que cela me permet d'arrêter de me frapper la tête contre le mur, essayant de comprendre **pourquoi** il est nécessaire que nous sachions tout sur l'histoire des ventes au marché noire du sang de Chimère, alors même que les Chimères se sont éteintes depuis plus d'un demi siècle._

_Et que ferais-tu de ces cinq minutes, en dehors d'étudier ?_

: : :

**Octobre 1998**

_Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste. Ils m'ont dit d'être honnête, alors très bien, je suis honnête. Je pense toujours que ceci est une perte de temps._

_Je suppose que cela pourrait être pire, cependant. J'aurais pu me retrouver avec un cancre complet ou une fille hormonée, et tu ne sembles être ni l'un, ni l'autre. Quand à l'importance de l'Histoire du sang de Chimère, si tu essayais de vraiment **lire** le texte, tu pourrais remarquer que c'est un ingrédient essentiel pour fabriquer la pierre philosophale. La chimère est peut-être éteinte, mais il y a forcément un bon nombre de leurs reliquats qui circulent encore sur le marché, due à leur importance. Et cela met peut être en lumière la raison pour laquelle ces foutus trucs se sont éteints, non ?_

_Que ferai-je de cinq minutes ? Je suppose que je devrais dire quelque chose de banal, comme m'amuser à une bataille explosive, ou me promener dans l'air pur autour du lac, mais si je me devais de suivre ces absurdes directives d'être simplement honnête dans ces lettres, ce serait un mensonge pur et simple._

_Honnêtement ? Selon toute vraisemblance, je me branlerai. Et toi ?_

Harry doit relire la lettre deux fois. Il ne peut pas croire que quelqu'un ose écrire quelque chose comme ça sur un parchemin, et encore moi à l'intention d'un complet inconnu.

Mais c'est le but du jeu, n'est-ce pas, pense Harry, parce que si les professeurs ne lisent _effectivement pas_ les lettres, et qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir à qui ils écrivent, ce ne peut pas être embarrassant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hoche la tête avant de de prendre un parchemin pour répondre. Normalement, il aurait attendu le prochain cours de transfiguration, au moment où McGonagall leur laisse les cinq dernières minutes pour écrire leur réponse, mais il a un réel désir de répondre maintenant. Une chose est sûre, son correspondant, qui qu'il soit, est définitivement un garçon, ce qui est un peu plus facile pour Harry. Et son correspondant semble savoir qu'il est un garçon, parce qu'après tout, il y a certaines choses que l'on n'écrit pas à une fille, même anonymement.

_Je résiste comme je peux à l'envie de te répondre que j'apprécie ton honnêteté. Je veux dire, franchement, si j'étais une fille bourrée d'hormones ?_

_Je ferai sans doute quelque chose de « banal », comme tu dis, mais certainement pas marcher près du lac, parce que le Calamar géant me fout la frousse. Mais je m'amuserai avec un bonne vieille bataille explosive. Et si c'est la seule chose que tu fais de ton temps libre en dehors d'écrire des lettres pleines d'âneries à une andouille prise au hasard, alors je dois dire, je pense que ce petit projet ne te fera pas de mal. _

_En fait, si j'avais cinq minute à m'accorder, je les passerai sans doute à faire la sieste dehors, sous le hêtre. Avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid. J'aime la brise._

: : :

La réponse vient bien plus rapidement cette fois le jour suivant, Harry se réveille en voyant Hedwige posée sur le bout de son lit avec une enveloppe rouge dans son bec. Il baille et se frotte les yeux en tâtonnant pour trouver ses lunettes, qu'il met sur son nez, avant de s'allonger en ouvrant la lettre.

_Si tu **étais** une une fille bourrée d'hormones, considérant que le plus tôt que nous pouvons nous voir est les vacances, je dirai que d'ici noël, je n'aurai plus besoin de me branler._

_Fais moi une faveur ? J'ai dix-sept ans et je vis un confinement forcé avec quatre autres garçons. Ce qui me ferai du bien, c'est de m'envoyer en l'air. N'essaye même pas de faire semblant d'être un petit esprit saint et innocent. Je me fous pas mal de combien tu peux avoir l'air angélique de l'extérieur, le processus intérieur de chaque homme, à notre âge, est le même. Du sexe d'abord, n'importe quoi, ensuite. N'essaye même pas de me contredire._

_Tu aimes la brise, hein ? Et bien j'ai appris quelque chose sur toi. Depuis combien de temps voles-tu ?_

Oups, pense Harry, avant de froncer les sourcils. Puis il suppose que cela ne fais rien que son correspondant sache qu'il vole – ou même qu'il joue au Quidditch, en fait. Il y a trois équipes dans lesquels il pourrait être, après tout, et les trois quart au moins des joueurs sont des hommes en septième année. Cela n'aide pas vraiment à cerner son identité. Et il a apprit une chose, lui aussi ce gars joue aussi, puisqu'il reconnaît la relation à la brise, il l'apprécie sans doute autant que Harry. Ils ont donc quelque chose en commun.

_Depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais eus de balai qui m'appartienne avant de venir ici. Et toi ?_

Harry se relève pour relire cette ligne plusieurs fois. Il ne veut pas suggérer qu'il n'a pas été élevé par des sorciers pas que cela ai une quelconque importance, mais tout le but de ces lettres et d'enlever les préjugés, et les questions d'héritage sont toujours problématiques dans les familles sorcières. Quand il décide que la phrase est assez vague pour ne pas impliquer une réponse ou l'autre, il reconsidère le reste de la lettre. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il pense au sexe en premier, puis à tout le reste, même si depuis l'année dernière, cet aspect occupe bien plus qu'une part raisonnable de ses rêves éveillés. Mais Harry est occupé par une myriade d'autres choses, alors il ne s'est pas occupé d'y penser sérieusement avant.

_Je ne nie rien. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pensais pas au sexe, j'ai dit que je pouvais trouver de meilleurs occupations que la branlette. Il y a une différence. Et je pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu te trouves une fille bourrée d'hormones, avant que cela ne tourne à l'obsession. Si j'en croise une, je te la ferai passer._

: : :

_Depuis que j'ai six ans. Mon père ne pouvait pas supporter de me voir à l'intérieur de la maison quand j'étais plus petit. Le balais lui donnait une bonne raison pour me mettre dehors pendant des heures, avant que je n'atteigne onze ans, et qu'il ne puisse me mettre ici à la place. Me ramener à l'intérieur était souvent la partie la plus difficile._

_Me les passer ? Au lieu de la garder pour toi ? Comment devrai-je interpréter ça ? Je suppose que c'est parce que tu es « trop honorable » pour te résoudre à te satisfaire d'une fille bourrée d'hormones, alors que tu te satisfait d'un complet étranger (ce que, puis-je te rappeler, je suis). Ce pourrait également être traduit par « Je ne vole pas de ce coté du terrain, tu vois » Pas que j'ai quelque chose à dire à ce sujet._

Harry essaye, sans le moindre succès, de répondre à cela en plus d'une ligne :

_Et comment **suis-je** supposé interpréter **ça **?_

La réponse arrive le même jour. Hedwige vole jusqu'à lui durant le repas avec la lettre dans son bec.

_De la façon qui t'arrange. Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait une quelconque importance ? C'est un peu comme si ces lettres étaient un moyen de se confesser. Je pourrais te dire que oui, je trouve les mecs aussi attirant que leur congénères enjupés et que oui, je passe un temps malsain à me demander ce que ça ferai d'explorer les régions inférieurs des deux, et que pourrais-tu faire ? T'énerver ? T'offenser ? Ou être embarrassé, ne serai-ce que pour moi ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, alors pourquoi s'en soucier ? Je ne suis certainement pas un fervent sodomite. Ce que tu penses de mon orientation sexuelle me touche autant que la mémorisation des noms des généraux Goblin depuis 1600 – ce qui est, puis-je ajouter, **vraiment** un tas d'informations inutiles._

_En parlant de confession et d'inutiles informations, je vais te dire quelque chose qui probablement te surprendrait si tu savais qui j'étais. Ma couleur préférée est le rouge._

: : :

_Je crois que tu as raison, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je n'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchis, pour être honnête. Je trouve les filles attirantes et tout, mais bon sang, ce qu'elle peuvent être chiante, enfin comparés aux mecs que je connais, tu vois. Et je sais que cela ne dérange pas certains, mais je ne peux pas vraiment m'imaginer en couple avec une fille si je ne peux même pas avoir de conversation décente sans finir par des pleurs ou une crise d'hystérie._

_Rouge, ouai. C'est donc quelque chose que nous n'avons pas en commun. Le rouge ne me va pas du tout. Mais est-ce vraiment si surprenant ? _

_Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'être confessé. Je ne suis pas une personne si intéressante que ça._

: : :

_Tu es un peut lent à la comprenette, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu trouves ma maison avec cette information. Ce que tu n'as pas fait, et c'est probablement mieux ainsi. Je ne voudrai pas gâcher ce plaisir d'anonymat. Des pleurs et des crises d'hystérie ? Quel genre de femme fréquentes-tu ? Je veux une liste, en fait, pour être sûr de les éviter._

_Est-ce que tu as l'air si moche en rouge ? Je m'en ferai juge, si il n'y avait pas tout ce truc d'anonymat. Qui a eut la brillante idée d'instituer ce gâchis ?_

_Oh, allons, **tout le monde** a quelque chose à confesser. Si tu ne trouves pas, je peux faire des suggestions. Comme, par exemple, qui te plait ? Il n'y a personne ? As-tu réussit à te frayer un chemin jusqu'au pantalon d'une fille (ou d'un garçon) hormonée ? Mieux que cela, gracies-moi de cette réponse Que penses-tu de ce qui se passe derrière les rideaux la nuit ? Et ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais **exactement** de quoi je parle._

: : :

_Qu'est-ce que la couleur préféré a à voir avec la maison ? Et tu as raison, arrivé là, je préfère écrire à une andouille anonyme. Si je commence à mettre une tête derrière ces lettres, je ne serai sans doute pas capable de les écrire. Quand aux filles hystériques, il ne s'agissait que d'une seule, qui a déjà quitté l'école. Je te ferai signe si j'en trouve d'autre._

_C'est Dumbledore, je suppose. Il semble avoir l'idée folle que les maisons échangerons plus si cela marche. Je veux dire, franchement, est-ce que tu peux imaginer Serpentard et Gryffondor se parler ?_

_J'aime bien quelques personnes, juste de visu, cependant. Je pense que l'une ou l'autre des sœurs Patil feraient l'affaire, même si Padama est peut-être la plus saine des deux, si l'on considère que la moitié de ce qui sort de la bouche de Parvati sont des gloussements (est-ce seulement moi, ou elles le font intentionnellement parce qu'elles **savent** à quel point c'est ennuyeux?) Mais je ne pense faire de différence sans leurs couleurs de maison._

_Pour être honnête, cependant, je crois que je préfère le blond. La fille Greengrass n'a pas beaucoup de personnalité, mais je suis presque convaincu que l'on pourrait l'oublier. Et non, je n'ai couché avec personne, si tu veux le savoir. Je n'ai pas activement cherché à le faire non plus c'est trop de péripétie, et j'en ai suffisamment dans ma vie. **Et t****u**** ?** _(NdT : en français dans le texte)

_Je n'ai pas besoin de faire l'idiot, je vois ce dont tu parles, et tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil si tu crois que je vais répondre à cette question._

: : :

**Novembre 1998**

_**« Et tu » **_(id.) _Était-ce un indice sur tes origines ?_

_Ou juste une manière particulièrement ratée de fleurir ton style ?_

_Je suis d'accord, cependant. J'imagine que le jour où un Serpentard et un Gryffondor pourront passer l'un devant l'autre sans s'insulter ou en venir au main sera l'aube de l'Apocalypse._

_Padma n'est pas saine d'esprit, et crois-moi, je parle par expérience. Ne laisse pas ses attraits féminins te berner. Je me fous de combien son cul est attirant elle ne vaut pas tous les problèmes qu'elle engendre. Qui que se soit passant ses vacances à faire des fiches avec des codes couleurs pour les examens - qui arriveront dans dix ans - ne peut être étiqueté de « sain » dans tous les sens du terme._

_Ah, Greengrass... et moi qui pensais que tu n'avais aucun goût. Crois moi lorsque je dis que malgré le manque de conversation intelligente, elle **vaut** le coup, bien qu'elle soit en couple avec Wayne Hopkins – que je ne connais que de réputation, mais si tu t'attardes un peu trop sur Daphné, il t'attachera sans doute à un but de Quidditch, accrochera ta langue au bout de son balais, et volera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sortit toutes tes entrailles. Une fille comme ça, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Terry boot est toujours à l'infirmerie, de ce que j'ai entendu._

_Je ne suis pas si pointilleux lorsque l'on en vient à l'apparence – ou au genre, dans ce cas. Je veux simplement ce – ou qui – je ne peux avoir, ce qui malheureusement est l'exact opposé de 'productif' en matière de rencontre._

_Si tu es si réservé sur tout en écrivant, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu dois être en vrai. Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si je commençais ?_

: : :

_Une amie fait des notes avec des codes couleur pour les examens, peut-être que c'est un truc de fille. Cependant, je fais des fiches à codes couleurs pour les matchs à venir, donc je ne peux pas parler. Sympathique image, mais as-tu considéré la possibilité que je **sois** Hopkins ?_

_Ce que tu **penses** ne pas pouvoir avoir ou ce que tu **sais** que tu n'auras jamais ? Parce que dans le premier cas, cela n'est pas contre-productif, mais plutôt légèrement masochiste. Et je ne suis pas réservé, je pense juste qu'il n'est pas approprié de divulguer ce genre de choses dans une conversation polie. Mais si parler de cela t'empêche de devenir obsédé... et bien tu ferais mieux de t'assommer tout de suite._

Harry fixe la lettre et mordille le bout de sa plume. Il a vraiment envie d'ajouter quelque chose, et il le peut probablement s'il y réfléchit assez, mais le sujet le met mal à l'aise. Il ne sait pas et ne prétend pas non plus savoir grand chose sur le sexe – il a tendance à se distraire avec les cours, les entrainements de Quidditch et les rencontres occasionnelles de l'AD quand il a le temps – sans parler, vous savez, du Seigneur des ténèbres et tout – et a largement réussit à ne pas y penser trop... profondément. Bien sûr, il n'existe sans doute pas un seul septième année qui ne se permette pas une petite branlette de temps en temps, mais très peu d'entre eux l'admettent, et encore moins ne détaillent l'entreprise ni ne la commente.

Il soupire et lève les yeux, pour se raidir immédiatement. Draco Malfoy est de l'autre coté, à la table des serpentards, en train de regarder Harry et sans doute de songer à la meilleure façon de lui causer le plus de problème sans se faire prendre – demain, c'est le premier match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Harry n'est pas inquiet car il ne s'est jamais fait battre par l'andouille blanchâtre, mais tout le monde sait que les Serpentards sont de mauvais joueurs et Harry n'est pas assez stupide pour baisser sa garde si peu de temps avant le match.

Malfoy le remarque et lui fait un sourire narquois. Harry roule des yeux et, non sans avoir balayé la grande salle des yeux pour vérifier qu'aucun des professeurs ne le regarde, lui montre son majeur de la façon la plus gracieuse qui soit.

L'Apocalypse est évitée, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

: : :

_Le but de ces lettres n'est pas une conversation polie. C'est l'unité inter-maison. Quelle meilleure façon d'accomplir cette unité qu'en satisfaisant les désirs de l'autre ? Le sexe ne manque jamais de réunir. Et s'il y a une personne que je suis sûr que tu n'es pas, c'est cet idiot avec un balai entre les fesses. Il ne pourrait pas épeler Quidditch si cela lui bottait le cul, et ce n'est presque pas un secret qu'il botte **ça** tous les soir, mon vierge ami._

_Quand à penser ou savoir, c'est ce que tu as dit, ce ne sont pas des choses que tu inscris sur le tableau d'affichage, et tu ne demandes pas à des partenaires potentiels pour savoir, au hasard, s'ils veulent en être. Je veux dire, la plupart des gens ne savent même pas ce **qu'ils** veulent. Est-ce que **tu** sais ce qui t'excite ? Est-ce que tu y as déjà songé ? Et je veux dire **vraiment** songé. La plupart des gens ne le font pas. Ils pensent vouloir la même chose que les autres. Je veux dire, c'est certain, quelques fondamentaux sont les mêmes pour tous – mais selon tes préférences, il y a toujours quelque chose qui t'excite dans un partenaire intéressant, et que tu enlèves des chemises ou des jupons n'a pas vraiment d'importance._

_Moi, par exemple, j'aime faire attention au corps des gens comment ils bougent, à quel point sont-ils bien fait, la couleur de leur peau ou la forme de leur hanches, la fluidité de leur mouvement. Tu devrais parfois essayer. Je suis sûr que tu serais surpris de ce que tu réalises que tu aimes vraiment après avoir fait attention aux détails. C'est la clef. Faire attention aux détails. Des petites choses que personne ne regarde, ou dont on se moque. L'importance des préliminaires, par exemple, est entièrement sous-estimée. Je suis fatigué d'entendre ces rumeurs selon lesquels les garçons aimeraient les passer. C'est ma partie favorite._

_Quand je fantasme, c'est rarement au moment de me coucher. Mon temps est bien trop précieux pour être dépensé inutilement en décontraction. Habituellement, c'est quelque part en public, comme la bibliothèque, la grande salle, ou même une classe. Je suis assis, tout innocent, essayant de me concentrer sur une chose quelconque, et surprise, mes hormones trouvent n'importe quelle excuse pour tourner mon esprit vers des choses plus déviantes. Comme lorsqu'un cul particulièrement appréciable passe, que quelqu'un me touche accidentellement, ou que cette brunette devant moi commence à suçoter le bout de sa plume, comme si s'était un geste parfaitement innocent que l'on peut faire en public. Si seulement il savait à quoi je pense... c'est injuste, vraiment. Les objets qui encouragent le suçage public devraient être bannis d'une institution s'occupant d'adolescent._

_Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à penser à ça. Mais d'un autre coté, je sais exactement ce que j'aime. Ce que je **veux**. La partie la plus difficile, je pense, est d'essayer de l'avoir quand le temps sera venu._

Harry est relativement intact à la fin du match de Quidditch, et il est le premier hors de la douche. Hedwige a laissé sa dernière réponse sur son casier pendant le match il termine de la lire et, souriant à lui-même, la glisse dans sa poche tandis que Ron sort des douches et arrive dans le vestiaire. Harry arrête de sourire pour éviter toute question embarrassante, mais Ron est trop absorbé dans l'euphorie de la victoire pour remarquer quoi que se soit.

« Ce match était super » dit Ron, en essuyant ses cheveux. « As-tu vu la tête de Malfoy lorsque Peakes lui a envoyé le cognard ? Haha ! »

Harry sourit à nouveau. Il s'assoit sur le banc pour désembuer ses lunettes avec sa chemise avant de la mettre. Il fait particulièrement humide dans les vestiaires après chaque jeux, surtout ceux contre Serpentard, qui ont tendance à laisser les joueurs plus endoloris et plus sales que d'habitude.

« J'espère que Ginny va bien » dit Harry. Quelque seconde après qu'il ait attrapé le vif d'or, elle s'était prise un cognard à la gorge alors qu'elle avait le Souaflle, et avait été emmené à l'infirmerie.

Ron hausse les épaules « Eh, elle va s'en sortir » dit-il. « Fred et George s'en sont reçu de plus méchant, et elle a toujours réussit à les réprimander après ça. Crabbe va vraisemblablement ne pas connaître sa douleur lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, tu peux être sûr. »

« Bon dieu, Potter, tu veux nous rendre aveugle » ricane une voix acide. Draco Malfoy sort de la douche avec une serviette serrée autour de sa taille. Blaise Zabini le suit, frottant un mauvais sort sur son avant bras. « Mets quelques foutus vêtements sur toi, veux-tu ? »

Harry a toujours pensé que partager les douches avec l'équipe adverse est une mauvaise idée, surtout que les Serpentards sont connus pour être de mauvais perdants. En revanche, il est heureux de constater – sans avoir besoin de lunette – que Malfoy a une large (et probablement douloureuse) contusion sur ces côtes, là où Peakes lui a envoyé le Cognard, donnant à Harry une voie royale jusqu'au vif d'or. Ce fut une victoire facile après ça.

Heureusement, Harry n'a pas honte de son corps et la remarque de Malfoy ne le touche pas, surtout parce qu'il doit sans doute avoir une meilleure apparence que ce pâle imbécile sans ses robes. Il a un sourire narquois. « Tu peux toujours parler. »

Ron ricane, laissant sa serviette dans le bac à linge.

« Sérieusement, Malfoy, si qui que ce soit à le potentiel de rendre aveugle, c'est bien toi et ton cul pâlot. »

« Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place alors, sachant qu'aucun de vous ne peut se payer de lunette » dit imperturbablement Malfoy, et Blaise rit.

Ron se tend un peu, mais ne se laisse pas aller et si Harry est de plus en plus impressionné par son contrôle, il n'est pas prêt de laisser Malfoy insulter ses amis sans rien dire.

« Es-tu sûr que Peakes ne te la pas mis aussi autre part? » demande Harry en mettant ses lunettes « Car vraiment, tu sembles l'avoir dans le cul, Malfoy. On ne peut pas être vainqueur tout le temps, tu sais »

« Enfin dans ton cas, on ne peut jamais l'être » finit Ron pour lui, avant de rire.

Malfoy rougit légèrement, mais se remet rapidement. « Vous semblez tout deux très intéressés par mon cul. » ricane-t-il « Bande d'abrutis » puis il se retourne pour ouvrir son casier de l'autre coté de la pièce.

« Oui, si intéressé que j'aurai manqué le Vif si tu n'avais pas été si mauvais. » dit sarcastiquement Harry.

Malfoy est toujours tourné vers son casier, mais Harry sourit lorsqu'il remarque un changement dans la posture de Malfoy Il s'est un peu redressé, bien que cela soit un changement subtil car tout deux sont plus petit que les autres joueurs – et certainement plus mince, comme le sont les bons attrapeurs. Le Quidditch n'épargne pas le corps cependant, et il n'y a pas un joueur plus âgé qui n'ai pas une masse de muscle plus imposante. _J'aime vraiment faire attention aux corps des gens_... et un bon nombre de cicatrice en plus – _la façon dont ils bougent –_ Malfoy se balance légèrement de gauche à droite – _la forme de leurs hanches_ – les lignes de ses fesses sont tendues... - _tu pourrais être surpris de remarquer_ – ses épaules se raidissent – _la clef, vraiment - _quand on y pense, même s'il a une peau blafarde - _attention aux détails –_ Malfoy a vraiment un cul intéressant, pour un garçon

_Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête ?_

« Harry ? »

Harry cligne des yeux et relève la tête. Ron est à coté de lui, il hausse les sourcils. Harry réalise que Malfoy et Zabini sont maintenant habillés et qu'ils les ignorent, la tête penché l'un vers l'autre, conversant à voix basse.

« Ça va, Harry ? » demande Ron avec méfiance « Tu avais l'air d'avoir une autre de tes - » Ron baisse le ton « -tu sais, une _vision ? _»

« Hein ? Euh... non. » dit Harry « Je me suis juste souvenu que j'avais à finir l'essai de Potion pour demain, c'est tout. »

Il se lève et met son éclair de feu par dessus son épaule. « Allons-y. On bout là dedans »

* * *

Comme vous avez put le constater, j'ai gardé le présent de la fanfiction originale, ce qui est parfois un peu étrange, quand on ne lit jamais d'histoire comme ça. Pensez-vous que je devrai le remettre au passé? Et plus que cela, comment trouvez-vous cette histoire - et/ou ma traduction?


	2. Chapter 2

**CATCH 22**

**Une fiction de:****_ Jad-fic_**

Une traduction de:_ Orin-Rwo.L._

* * *

_D'abord, merci aux rewiewers. Après d'innombrables péripéties : j'ai d'abord traduit au présent, puis j'ai eu des rewiews me disant qu'il restait des formules lourdes, donc j'ai corrigé et j'ai essayé au passé. Puis, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, le présent était plutôt bien passé (hé hé, quel jeu de mot fabuleux)... Voici donc au présent, et pour de bon, le chapitre 2 ! XD_

**Avertissement sans frais : cette fiction n'est pas classée M pour rien... **- Je n'ose pas vous conseiller de faire comme Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre Second :**

Une catastrophe, cette correspondance.

: : :

_Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis, tu es __**déjà**__ obsédé. Et bien sûr que j'y ai réfléchis. __C'est juste que je n'ai__ pas assez consacré de mon temps libre à regarder sous les jupes (ou les chemises) pour pouvoir écrire un putain de roman sur le sujet._

_N'as-tu jamais __envisagé d'__**exprimer**__ tes désirs à quelqu'un__ ? Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert d'y passer autant de temps si tu n'arrives à rien ? Et comment peux-tu savoir ce que tu aimes rien qu'en y pensant ? Sans même l'avoir essayé ? Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi rose que __ce que tu l'imagines._

_Je commence à croire que l'on en fait, en général, un peu trop sur le sexe._

: : :

_Le pot en redemande au chaudron ? Je t'ai demandé ce que __**tu**__ aimes et je me retrouve à devoir donner des détails et à m__'entendre__ dire ce que __**je**__ dois faire. Comment peux-tu penser que l'on en fait de trop sur le sexe ? Tu es encore vierge. A quelle genre de masturbation insipide te livres-tu ? Non, en fait, ne réponds pas. Et je te ferais dire que mon inventivité dans le domaine ne tarie pas. Comment __le sais-je__ ? Je le __**sais**__ et je peux __te __le prouver. En fait, je prévois de le faire, parce que sinon je serrais responsable de __ton __retardement sexuel._

_Ah oui, un conseil : n'__ouvres pas ma prochaine lettre avant d'être seul._

: : :

Cette lettre arrive deux heures après la première. Harry est tenté de l'ouvrir pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, sa dernière classe avant le dîner, mais Ron essaye de jouer au pendu pendant que Binns flotte au loin, et Harry décide qu'il est peut-être plus sage d'attendre après le dîner.

Plus tard, après avoir déserté la salle commune pour se coucher 'de bonne heure', Harry est très heureux d'avoir suivit le conseil de son correspondant. La lettre est très longue, peut-être plus longue que toutes celles qu'il a déjà reçu mises à bout. Par sécurité, il ferme les rideaux de son lit avant de s'allonger sur le dos, au dessus de son duvet, la tête appuyé sur quelques oreillers, et la baguette levée vers la lettre pour qu'il puisse lire la fine écriture qui est maintenant devenue familière.

_Juste comme ça, je n'ai jamais baisé avec qui que __s__e soit pour l'instant. __En fait, je n'ai jamais dit toutes ces choses là à qui que se soit, sauf à toi bien sûr__. J'aimerai__s__ bien, mais comme tu l'as __si finement fait remarquer__, ce n'est pas quelque chose que __l'on __divulgue dans une conversation polie. _

_Que faire, alors ? Écrire à quelque morveux inconnu, je suppose. Et j'espère que tu lis ceci seul, comme je te l'ai conseillé, sinon tu risques de faire face à des questions dérangeantes. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je te donne tous ces détails. Peut-être que mon père __a__ raison et que je n'ai aucune honte. Je ne le vois pas comme un __défaut __pour autant. _

_Tu veux savoir comment j__e peux aimer quelque chose sans l'avoir essayé ? Et bien c'est simple, je l'ai essayé__. Je fais tout ce que je peux par moi même et j'utilise mon imagination pour combler les blancs. Ça marche à fond. Tu sembles manquer d'imagination sur les détails, je vais donc t'__en donner__. Je veux que tu lises ceci en pensant qu__e __**quelqu'un**__ te l'inflige__. Je veux que tu te __**l'infliges**__ à toi-même. Fais-le, et je__ te__ promets que je n'aurais pas seulement __prouvé que j'avais __raison, mais que ton pauvre __derrière connaîtra la__ meilleur__e__ branlette qu'il n'ait jamais eu._

Harry fixait la lettre avec incrédulité. _Il blague. Il _**_doit_**_ être en train de blaguer, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'aime bien faire monter la sauce, et c'est pour cela que tu dois commencer simplement. __E__nlever ta chemise, __par exemple__. Mais __sans te presser__. Ne fais pas que __de __l'enlever. J'aime la sensation de mes doigts quand ils parcourent ma poitrine, __défaisant __uns à uns les boutons de ma chemise, effleurant occasionnellement ma peau. J'aime la sensation du tissu lorsqu'il se dérobe, laissant mes doigts caresser ma poitrine._

_Mon dieu. Il ne blague _**_pas_****.** Harry sait pertinemment que son cou et ses joues sont devenus rouges, mais il finit par relire le paragraphe, en faisant semblant de ne pas en croire ses yeux pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il est avant tout curieux.

_Je suis archi chatouilleux, je t'assure. Même le plus fin toucher me fait un effet. Il me plaque contre le mur._

Harry ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi, mais ces petits détails l'excitent énormément.

Et puis, franchement, ça ne peut pas faire de mal ? Ce gars ne sait pas qui il est, et Harry n'a aucune raison de se sentir gêné, pas dans l'intimité de son dortoir, seul et heureusement ignorant de l'identité de l'écrivain. Il peut imaginer que c'est une personne dont il a envie.

Bon sang, mais comment peut-il _envisager_ de faire ça ? Il doit être fou. Complètement fou.

_J'aime poser ma main sur ma poitrine, lentement mais surement, conduire mes doigts plus bas, en traversant mon abdomen. Lorsque j'ai compri__s__ que tu __aimais voler__, j'ai supposé que tu jouais __dans__ l'une des équipes. Je souhaite te dire une autre chose sur moi. __- __Moi aussi. Et à cause de cela, je sais que tu n'es ni un mollasson, ni un khâgneux. Je sais __quel plaisir cela procure__ de laisser courir la chair de ses doigts __sur__s__a poitrine et sur __son __abdomen, __de __suivre les lignes de __s__es hanches jusqu'à l'aine. Laisser les doigts passer par dessous la ceinture, frott__er__ et titill__er__ la peau __qui s'y trouve__. Personne ne te touche ici, pas même par inadvertance – cette peau est toujours couverte, toujours cachée __–__ et la toucher, __c'__est comme laisser quelqu'un mettre __le __feu à ton sang __pour t'infliger ce plaisir. C'est comme ça que je le ressens, en tout cas_

_Putain, as-tu une quelconque idée de __la difficulté__ de faire cela à une main, tandis que l'autre est occupée à t'en donner un commentaire ? Je mérite une foutue récompense pour mon habilité __multi-tache__ invraisemblable._

Peu importe qui il est, le correspondant de Harry a sans aucun doute raison sur une chose : le Quidditch a produit des changements substantiels dans le corps d'Harry – par rapport au garçon qui, sept ans plus tôt, vivait dans un placard– même si Harry n'a jamais prit le temps de noter ces changements. Harry relit le paragraphe plusieurs fois en imitant les mouvements décris – de lents et délibérés mouvements, des touchers légers comme la plume, des mains parcourant la longueur de son corps... – il n'est pas chatouilleux, mais les caresses sont si... si... _agréable__s_**.** Pourquoi **diable** n'a-t-il jamais prit le temps de faire ça avant ?

Est-ce que ce gars a **écrit** ça en... le faisant lui-même ? Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure, pour tenter de se calmer, et reprend sa lecture.

_Je pense que tu es couché. Un conseil : essaye de le faire debout. Trouves-toi un bon mur __bien __solide et adosses-toi y. Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Vas-y, maintenant, et fous ton cul contre le premier mur que tu trouves. Ne t'avises pas de continuer à lire avant de l'avoir fait. Tu me remercieras après._

Arrivé à ce point, Harry est largement dépassé par la situation. Mais quand même, un mur ? En dehors de l'intimité de son lit ? Et si quelqu'un entrait ? Et comme si la lettre avait prévu ce genre d'appréhension, elle continue ainsi :

_N'ai pas peur que quelqu'un te trouve. Fais-moi confiance, si quelqu'un te trouve dans une telle position, __**à n'en pas douter,**__ tu me remercieras plus tard._

Il n'y a vraiment aucune excuse à l'insouciance qu'Harry démontre lorsqu'il sort de son lit, et qu'il s'adosse au mur prêt de la fenêtre. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, juste en face de la porte d'entrée. _Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça..._

_À présent, écarte__s__ tes jambes en gardant tes épaules contre le mur... parce que tes genoux n'arriveront pas à te porter seuls, crois-moi. Continue d'utiliser tes mains pour parcourir tes flancs puis ta poitrine, la__isses ta__ paume et le bout des __tes __doigts __tracer __toutes les formes... Fais courir tes doigt__s__ le long de la clavicule, le long de tes épaules... dirige__s__ ta main vers le coté de ton cou, jusque dans tes cheveux, emmêle-les avec tes doigts, tire juste assez fort pour mettre ta tête en arrière... laissant ta bouche s'ouvrir pour pouvoir gémir... __- __c'est le moment où tu t'occupes du son, d'ailleurs. Et n'essayes pas de jouer au prude encore une fois, ou tu ferais mieux de ne pas continuer à lire. Si cela t'aide, mes camarades de chambres doivent m'entendre de la salle commune. J'espère bien qu'ils le peuvent, étant donné les efforts que je fais._

S'en est presque inquiétant, de voir combien les descriptions sont exactes, combien ce con **sait **que toucher ses cheveux le ferait gémir... Harry sourit malgré lui, se demandant combien de fois ce gars s'est adonné à ce genre de choses pour les avoir si bien mémorisés.

_Garde cette main dans tes cheveux, pour maintenir ta tête en arrière, comme si je te tenais. Je te tiens contre ce mur, tout en respirant dans ton cou, alors que je glisse ma main sur ta poitrine à nouveau, mes doigts glissent sous la ceinture de ton pantalon, touchant la peau juste en dessous. Je suçote ton cou de haut en bas alors que je défais ta braguette, et que je __descend un peu ton pantalon__._

_Est-ce que tu le sens ? Le plat de ma paume contre toi ? Je ne peux pas imaginer à __quel point tu dois bander à présent.__ Ne te précipites pas – la meilleure partie d'une bonne masturbation c'est de prendre le temps qu'il faut, et d'envoyer le reste du monde se faire foutre. Je veux que tu __ne te __concentres que sur ton corps comment ta main te dévêtit peu à peu, exposant ton corps à l'entier dortoir, à n'importe qui qui puisse avoir la chance d'entrer à ce moment._

_Je veux que tu penses au moment où tu embrasses quelqu'un, quand sa langue se glisse à coté de la tienne, à quel point c__'__est __délicieux__ et chaud et mouillé, à quel point cela te laisse étourdi et satisfait et presque en __apesanteur__. Ça, je veux que tu y penses alors que ta main fait des vas et vient sur ton membre comme si c'était une putain de sucette __- __parce que tu peux être sûr que si je savais où tu étais, je serais à genoux comme une bonne grosse pute et que tu me supplierais d'en faire d'avantage._

Harry laisse échapper un sourd gémissement compulsif à cause de la lettre, l'imagination et ses attentions convergeant vers son abdomen, qui n'en peut plus. Bon sang, ça fait bien **trop** longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas autorisé à faire un truc comme ça, et il ne se rappelle pas être jamais allé si loin.

Les branlettes sont toujours limités aux douches – individuelles – ou, avec un peu de chance, une petite derrière les rideaux pendant que tout le monde est dehors. Le faire debout en plein milieu de son dortoir est hors de question, gémir comme une pute n'est certainement pas en option, mais putain de bordel de merde, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Plus il lit, plus il est difficile de rester silencieux, et qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre – c'est tellement satisfaisant que sur le moment, Harry s'en branle qu'on puisse l'entendre. S'ils étaient tous entrés, à ce moment, ils auraient assisté au spectacle, parce que bon sang, il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

_La seule chose qui manque, c'est que je sois là pour t'entendre quand tu jouiras. Je suis tellement tenté de te dire mon nom juste pour savoir que tu le crieras, qui que tu sois._

_Est-ce que tu me crois à présent ?_

: : :

Le lendemain matin, Harry se lève et s'habille rapidement, puis il attrape son sac avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il approche de la table des Gryffondors, il souhaite soudainement avoir prit la décision de sauter le repas, car les regards curieux et les sourires narquois de ces camarades sont plus que suggestifs.

« Salut, Harry » dit Ron gaiment. Il se décale pour faire de la place entre lui et Hermione – qui parcoure des yeux la gazette.

« Euh » dit Harry, avant de prendre place avec un regard méfiant. « Bonjour »

« Dure nuit ? » demande Hermione l'air de rien, ses yeux innocemment dirigés vers le journal.

Seamus, Dean et Ron commencent en même temps à ricaner et le lait que Seamus boit ressort par son nez. Ron sourit largement et se replonge dans son porridge. Neville, quand à lui, tente de regarder ailleurs en triturant son toast.

« Désolé » dit Harry avec une pointe d'agacement. « Est-ce que j'aurai loupé quelque chose ? »

« C'est nous qui avons apparemment loupé quelque chose » dit Seamus, qui renifle toujours.

« Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais en toi, Harry » Dit Dean avec un grand sourire, avant de passer sa main derrière Ron pour donner à Harry une grande tape dans le dos.

« Alors Harry, qui est l'oiseau ? » l'interroge Ron

« Quoi ? Qui ? » demande Harry. _L'oiseau ?_ Mon dieu, _non..._ ils... ils n'ont pas _pu_...

« Roh, franchement, Harry » dit Hermione, qui repose sa gazette, sans doute d'impatience. « Ça ne sert à rien de jouer à l'imbécile. Toute la _salle commune_ pouvait t'entendre hier soir »

« Elle a du envoyer plus tôt au lit les premières et deuxièmes années » l'informe Dean avec joie.

_Oh, mon dieu._ Harry a soudain envie de se noyer dans le porridge de Ron.

« Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de cacher ça » dit Seamus en indiquant la couleur tomate des joues de Harry.

« Oh, allez, laissez-le tranquille » les réprimande Ron avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Alors, c'est qui ? » demande-t-il en tapant Harry dans les côtes. « C'est une chaudasse ? »

« Elle est dans notre année ? » demande Dean

« C'est Ginny ? » demande Seamus.

Ron et Dean ont tous deux l'air sérieusement alarmés par cette suggestion – l'idée que leur petite sœur ou ex-petite-amie aie participé au fiasco de la nuit dernière étant visiblement déconcertante

Harry secoue sa tête avec ferveur. « Non ! Non, non, ce n'est pas Ginny – Non ! » proteste-t-il au sourcil interrogateur et suggestif de Ron. « Demandez-lui – Je veux dire, non, non » ajoute Harry, horrifié d'avoir proposé une telle chose.

« Vous êtes tous vraiment horrible » les informe Hermione. « Harry a déjà une vie privée assez réduite pour ne pas avoir besoin que vous y fourriez en plus votre nez. »

« Une vie privée ? » demande Seamus « Même la foutue _Grosse Dame_ pouvait l'entendre ! »

« Fourrer notre nez ? » s'insurge Ron « Si Harry avait voulu que cela soit privé, il ne l'aurait pas fait partager à toute la Tour ! »

« Il n'empêche, » dit fermement Hermione, en les faisant se taire. « Que si Harry souhaite garder pour lui l'identité de cette fille, il en a parfaitement le droit. »

Harry sent une telle vague de reconnaissance envers Hermione qu'il ne peut même pas l'exprimer. Il mange rapidement, utilisant l'excuse de devoir finir un devoir... ( « ouai, tu étais trop occupé la nuit dernière » ricana Ron)... pour se replier dans la bibliothèque et écrire rapidement une lettre qu'il dépose en passant dans le bureau de McGonagall.

_Espèce de fils de pute pervertis. J'espère que ta dernière lettre te garantira le plus bas fond de l'enfer._

_Oui, je te crois. Argument prouvé. Je te crois. Je te crois. Je te crois. Et à présent, toute ma maison pense qu'il y avait une orgie dans mon dortoir la nuit dernière. Ne me refais __**jamais**__ ça, espèce de bâtard._

: : :

_Ha ha. Je t'ai dit que je savais ce que je voulais. Et ce que tu veux aussi, apparemment. Et si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir sa place en enfer, ils sont probablement surchargés. Je me demande combien d'autres correspondants se servent de ces lettres comme exutoire pour leur frustration sexuelle. Qu'en penses-tu ? Nous ne pouvons être les seuls, à moi__ns__ que j'ai été vraiment mal informé._

_Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je recommence ? __**Jamais ?**_

: : :

_Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je veux me sentir bien, je __pense__, et c'était franchement super. Si nous sommes les seuls à faire ça, j'ai encore moins de chance que je ne le pensais._

_Et oui, je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir que tu le refasses. __**Jamais. **__Et non, je ne suis pas honnête avec toi. Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ?_

: : :

**Décembre, 1998**

_Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi cohérent après avoir prit du bon temps ? _

_Plus que deux semaines avant les vacances._

: : :

_Est-ce que __**tu**__ veux recommencer ?_

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ç__a __aussi. Je te jure que les ASPICS viendront à bout de ma raison. Je reste ici cette année pour rattraper __mon__ retard. Tu rentres chez toi ?_

: : :

_Pourquoi poses-tu des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? Je pensais que tu aurais finit tes pudibonderies, depuis le temps._

_Je suis supposé rentrer. Ma mère monterait sur ses grands chevaux si je ne le faisais pas. Mon père s'en foutrait, probablement. Les ASPICS ne sont pas si terribles. Ce qu'il faut se dire, c'est que le mieux on les réussira, le mieux on s'en sortira, après. Sais-tu ce que tu va__s__ faire après Poudlard ?_

_Tes parents ne veulent pas te voir ?_

: : :

_Je pense que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'attente sur quelqu'un que je ne suis même pas capable de nommer, c'est tout._

_Ma famille, si tu peux les appeler ainsi, aurai__t__ des anévrismes si je me montrais six mois plus tôt que prévu. En fait, considérant que __je suis majeur__, je n'envisage pas de remettre le __moindre __pied sur le seuil de leur porte. Alors non, je reste. Je te dirais bien de dire bonjour à ta mère de ma part, mais elle voudrait sans doute quelques explications, ce qui, nécessairement, soulèverait encore le problème de l'anonymat. Non, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je le redoute plutôt, si j'y pense._

: : :

_Oh, c'est tout ce qu'il te faut, un nom ? Tu peux m'en donner un si ça t'aide. Appelles-moi – Socrate._

_C'est drôle, comment ce problème d'__anonymat__ peut s'avérer pratique et gênant à la fois, non ? Je ne te mentionnerai pas de toute façon. Je pense que ma mère a toujours voulu plus d'enfants, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'elle s'__est __donné pour tâche de gâter tous mes amis. Si elle savait que tu existait, elle t'achèterait des bonbons __ou je ne sais quels__ trucs et insisterait probablement pour que je te ramène à noël. Pas d'offense, mais si je ramenais un petit ami à la maison, mon père nous tuerait tous __les __deux._

_Tu sembles avoir __de__ sérieux problème__s__ familiaux. Je ne crois pas avoir __un jour__ rencontré quelqu'un aussi pressé d'échapper à son entourage. Quel est le problème ? Ils sont Moldus ?_

: : :

_Quand sommes nous devenu__s__ amis, déjà ? __Enfin__, peu m'importe. __Je pense simplement que__ tu __ne peux pas employer__ ce mot pour quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré, __non__ ?_

_C__ela a__-t-il__ une grande importance ? Je ne veux pas parler de ma famille. Je ne l__a __considère même pas comme ma famille. Je ne l__'__ai jamais considéré comme __ma famille__, en fait._

_Ta mère à l'air sympa. Socrate, hein ? Je ne pense pas. Tu es plus un genre de Steve, ou quelque chose comme ça._

: : :

_Eh bien, comment pourrais-je t'appeler autrement ? Mon prostitué-via-hiboux ? Ça irait parfaitement à mon père, j'en suis sûr. Franchement, je suis en train de rouler des yeux, tu vois ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi __on ne s__'appèlerai__t__ pas comme ça. Tu en sais plus sur moi que mes amis. Du moins, sexuellement parlant. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça compte, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça compte pour __**moi**__._

_Elle est sympa. Elle fait de la bonne ambroisie. Je t'en enverrais un peu si je ne me savais pas trop égoïste pour tout manger. Mon père est un peu __un __con, mais je pense qu'il veut bien faire. Il ne nous tuerait pas si je t'amenais à la maison. Juste moi, peut-être._

_STEVE ? Au nom de merlin, que t'ai-je fais pour mériter un nom __aus__si moche et __aus__si banal que __'S__teve__'__ ? __**Steve.**__ Je ne pense pas avoir été plus insulté de toute ma vie. Si je savais qui tu étais, je te traquerais et te tuerais jusqu'à ce que tu sois désolé. __Va __te faire foutre, espèce de connard. Et ne crois pas que je ne sa__che__ pas que tu es en train de rigoler._

_Pour répondre à ta précédente question : oui, je veux le __refaire__. En fait, je l'ai déjà __re__fait, je ne te l'ai simplement pas dit. Je veux te le dire. Et je veux que tu me dises ce que cela te fait. Parce que tu ne l'as jamais fais, et je trouve ça injuste. Je n'aime pas les relations à __sens unique__, même anonymes._

_Sais-tu ce que tu veux, pour l'instant ?_

: : :

_Je pense que tu es rentré chez toi. __Apparemment, je peux toujours t'envoyer des trucs, même si je ne sais pas quand ça t'arriveras__. On verra._

_D'accord, j'ai mentis. Tu n'es certainement pas un Steve. Mais pas non plus un Socrate, bien que je sois __contrits__ de devoir percer ta petit bulle. Alors qu__e sommes nous__? Des __a__mis__-__avec__-__bénéfices ? Je crois que je peux vivre avec ça._

_J'y ai pensé. Je ne sais pas __ce que je veux__, mais je sais que j__'ai envie de __ressentir à nouveau __ce que j'ai ressentit__. Je ne peux pas te donner de meilleure réponse. Et je suppose qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas juste, mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, rappelles-toi. Je ne me rappelle pas __vraiment __de__s__ détails. Je sais que je __n'arrêtais pas de__ me demander ce que ça __fe__rait si quelqu'un le faisait vraiment. Je me rappelle que c'était __complètement incroyable et que les jours suivant, j__e __ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser__ à toi. Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles et pourtant, je rêve de toi._

_Comment as-tu fais ? Ça m'a littéralement cloué au mur. Et j'avais des bleus pour le prouver._

_Est-il possible que quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais côtoyé te manque ? Nous n'avons fais qu'échanger des lettres, et pourtant j'avais ce sentiment de proximité avec toi. Maintenant que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves, je pense que tu me manques. Peut-être que le silence me pèse, Poudlard est si triste pendant l'hivers._

_Joyeux Noël_

: : :

_Joyeux Noël. Bonne pêche cette année ? Je pense que mon père à l'impression qu'en devenant plus vieux, je n'ai plus besoin d'être gâté. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que nous avons des mères._

_Tu es tellement sincère que ça m'en rend presque malade. C'est une belle qualité, soit dit en passant. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à gérer ce genre de chose. Une personne normale dirait simplement « Merci, tu me manques aussi », mais je suppose que c'est __**ma**__ propre réserve._

_Et pourtant, tu sais ce qui me préoccupe tout le temps. Je pensais qu'en t'en parlant cela s'arrangerait, mais j'ai eu__s__ tord. Maintenant j'y songe encore plus. Tout le temps. Et je pense à __**toi**__. Et cela me rend dingue._

_La moitié des vacances s'est déjà écoulée, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est i__nconvenant__. Je suis juste à __deux ou trois cents__ de kilomètre__s__ de toi. Un bon hiboux fait ça en quelques heures._

_Je suis impatient de te causer plus de bleus. Je devrais, c'est vrai, me sentir coupable pour le mur._

: : :

_Être inquiet est i__nconvenant__, mais faire jouir des mecs anonymes, ça ne l'est pas ? Ta logique semble avoir quelques carences. Et je suis impatient d'abuser du mur._

_Tu sais, puisque les vacances sont terminées, nous n'avons plus à rester anonyme. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si nous le devrions, ou même si je le veux. Mais nous le pouvons. Tu y a pensé ?_

: : :

**Janvier 1998**

_Oui, j'y pense depuis octobre, en fait._

_Et je continue à y penser. Chaque fois où je pense pouvoir vivre avec moi__-__même cependant, d'autres doutes s'installent. Veux-tu vraiment savoir qui je suis ? Mettre un visage et un nom sur tout ça ? Je pourrais te dégouter. Je pourrais être quelqu'un que tu exècres. Penses à toutes __c__es personnes que je pourrais être. Que__l serait ton sentiment, alors__?_

_As-tu __déjà__ pris le Poudlard express pendant les vacances ? Si l'on considère tes remarques sur ta famille, je ne pense pas. C'est beaucoup plus beau lorsque les cris des premières années ne sont pas là pour gâcher le paysage enneigé. C'est une bonne atmosphère pour écrire une lettre, __en tout cas._

_Ma logique n'a pas de carence, elle est juste partiale. Je pensais au mur, aujourd'hui. __Il ne faudrait __pas entrer dans une routine, non ? Que dirais-tu d'un bureau ?_

: : :

_Octobre ? Ton obsession est malsaine, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte._

_J'y avais pensé. Mais la façon dont je le vois, c'est qu'après tout cela, il n'y a aucune chance __pour __que tu me dégoutes. Je ne pourrais pas te haïr si je le voulais. De toute façon, je doute que tu sois comme ça. Tu n'a__s__ pas l'air de quelqu'un que je n'aime pas._

_Non, je n'ai jamais pris le Poudlard Express en dehors des débuts et fin__s__ d'années. Ç__a__ à l'air beau, cependant. J'aimerai bien y être avec toi._

_Un bureau pourrait s'avérer fort peu __confortable__ – attends, un bureau comme « dans les dortoirs » ou comme « dans une salle de classe »?_

: : :

_Tu es l'obsession, idiot. Peut-être que tu es simplement mauvais pour la santé à trop forte dose._

_Je ne prends pas plaisir à le dire, mais ce que j'ai l'air d'être sur le papier et ce que je suis dans la réalité sont deux choses complètement différentes. Je m'exprime mieux sur le papier. Lorsque je parle, j'ai tendance à dire ce qui me vient à l'esprit, et beaucoup de personne__s__ en sont offensées. Peut-être, après, que je parle aux mauvaises personnes._

_J'aimerais bien que tu sois là, aussi. Je pense que j'aurais moins de réserve à te rencontrer si nous le faisions dans un endroit comme ça. Je ne pourrais m'enfuir nulle part sur le train. Le dernier de tes hiboux est arrivé rapidement, on doit presque être arrivé. Je devrai sans doute me changer._

_Eh bien, cela dépend. __Es-tu un__ exhibitionniste ? Et as-tu vraiment envie que toute ta maison pense qu'il y a eut une autre Orgie dans ton lit ?_

: : :

_Je pense que tu parles aux mauvaises personnes. Parce que la façon dont tu te décris en réalité est la même que celle que j'utiliserai pour te décrire sur le papier. Tu as vraiment l'air d'écrire ce qui te vient à l'esprit, et il y a beaucoup de fois où __c'est__ offensant. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu as parlé de branlette dans ta troisième lettre, bo__n sang__. Tu m'as ensuite envoyé une lettre – un livre – que l'on pourrait considérer comme de la pornographie intellectuelle. Beaucoup de gens trouveraient cela offensant._

_Mais je t'écris toujours, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste ni n'ai __l__'intention de faire croire à mes camarades de chambre à une fantastique orgie. Ils pensent que je me suis fait quelque fille mystérieuse car je sors du dortoir à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Et je pense __souvent__ à toi._

_J'ai pris ma décision, tu sais. De te rencontrer. Alors je pense que c'est entre tes mains, maintenant. De quoi as-tu peur ?_

: : :

_Oui, tu m'écris toujours, et c'est un mystère que je n'ai toujours pas réussit à élucider. De la pornographie intellectuelle ? Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose existait. Je le prend comme un compliment._

_Oh, __en es-tu certain__? Je pense que je pourrai te transformer en exhibitionniste sans beaucoup d'efforts. Veux-tu aussi que je le prouve ? Tu sais que je le ferai__s__._

_Alors, tout est entre mes mains ? Pas trop de pression. De quoi suis-je inquiet ? Je suis inquiet d'avoir déversé mes sentiments non pas à un complet inconnu, mais à quelqu'un que je connais. Un complet inconnu, je m'__en remettrai__. Mais il reste deux ou trois gars que tu pourrais être et je ne serai pas capable de le supporter. Et comme c'est à moi de choisir, ce sera ma foutue faute si cela se produit, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu sais, ce qui est fou c'est que je pense que maintenant que je suis de retour, tu me manques plus que tu ne l'as fait pendant les vacances. Je re__tire__ ce que j'ai dit : tu n'es pas bon pour la santé, même à petite dose._

_Si cela t'aide à te sentir mieux, cependant, je n'espère pas que tu ais de cure._

« **Bouh ! »**

Draco ne fait pas vraiment attention lorsqu'une grande chose noire surgit de l'ombre et lui saute dessus. Les lattes de son sommier craquent de protestation, et, de surprise, Draco lâche sa lettre, qui tombe sur le sol. Quelqu'un est assit sur son dos, les genoux sous ses aisselles, le clouant à plat ventre. Le quelqu'un ricane et ébouriffe les cheveux soigneusement peignés de Draco, les transformant en une masse de cheveux touffue.

« Putain, Zabini, trouves-toi une occupation! »

« Ravis de t'avoir de retour dans une si bonne humeur » Blaise se penche en avant, sa tête derrière l'oreille de Draco, et dit d'une voix sensuelle. « Et comment trouver de meilleure occupation que te molester, dragonet ? »

Au cours des six ans et demi passés, que Blaise se glissât dans la pièce sans se faire remarquer, comme un félin prêt à bondir, est devenu une habitude. Ce jour là, c'est sa façon de lui dire « _Hey, tu m'as manqué _» et Draco l'apprécie. Cependant, Draco se doit de faire comprendre à son ami sauvage qu'ébouriffer Ses Cheveux c'est simplement Hors de Question.

« Touches encore une fois mes cheveux, Zabini, et je te castre avec une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre cassée avant de te faire manger les restes »

« J'aime quand tu me dis des cochonneries, bébé »

« Il a encore envie de... » murmure Draco, avant d'essayer de se relever. Blaise manœuvre son poids pour qu'il reste cloué.

« J'ai **toujours **envie » dit Blaise, en faisant l'ignorant. « Pour quelle sorte d'adolescent me prends-tu ? »

« Un bâtard ? » offre Draco. « Est-ce que tu vas bouger ? Je ne peux pas sentir mes jambes. »

« Je me sens bien, ici, » ronronne Blaise.

« Tu sens peut-être quelque chose, mais « bien » n'est sans doute pas le mot que j'utiliserais » Draco essaye à nouveau de se relever, puis de faire basculer Blaise sur le sol.

Blaise, étant le méchant, perfide et imbécile Serpentard qu'il est, prend avantage de la position de Draco pour le chatouiller.

« **Putain ! **foutu – **vas-te** – t'en ! »

Un semblant de chaos s'en suit et Draco se retrouve, une fois de plus, écrasé par son attaquant. Blaise sourit de triomphe et ébouriffe à nouveau ses cheveux, et Draco le menaçe de sous ses bras. « Je vais te tuer dans ton sommeil. » dit-il, bien que cette menace ait mieux marché si Blaise n'était pas son meilleur ami.

« Et puis, considérant l'importance que tu attaches à ton nom, tu es terriblement facile à soumettre » dit Blaise, les intentions lubriques qui brillent dans ses yeux se mêlent à ses paroles d'une façon particulièrement obscène.

Draco lève les sourcils. « Je crierai au viol ».

« Pffff, tu crierais bien quelque chose, mais je peux t'assurer que ce ne serait pas.. »

Draco se sert de cet instant d'inattention pour lancer son coude dans l'aine de Blaise. Blaise jappe et roule par terre, s'effondrant en une masse désordonné de robes et de longs membres. Les Serpentards sont vraiment de mauvais, mauvais joueurs, se dit Draco, qui se murmure à lui-même, en essayant de redresser ses cheveux avec ses doigts – sans remarquer que la tête de Blaise s'est tournée vers le coté pour lire quelque chose sur le sol avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Blaise s'assoit et lève les sourcils. « Oh... tu caches des choses. »

Bondissant, Draco saisit la lettre et se jete sur son lit pour l'enterrer sous l'oreiller. « Vas te faire voir » dit-il sèchement en tournant la tête de l'autre coté.

« Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça » ronronne Blaise avant de se mettre sur ses genoux, pour placer sa tête sur le creux du dos de Draco, qui est toujours allongé à plat ventre sur son lit. C'est une position très familière et Blaise est l'un des rares à avoir comprit que Draco est plus à l'aise pour parler quand il n'est pas obligé de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. « Alors, qui est ce mec ? »

Draco marmonne un bon nombre d'obscénités parmi lesquels Blaise repère quelques mots clefs : lettres, dumbledore, désastre.

« Ah » dit Blaise, en comprenant, « Une catastrophe, cette correspondance ? »

Tristement, Draco hoche la tête.

« De qui as-tu peur ? »

« Quoi ? » Draco manque se retourner, mais il change d'avis et plonge sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Tu as écris qu'il y a deux ou trois gars que tu ne pourrais pas supporter, qui ? »

Draco y pense. Sa voix étouffée répond à travers l'oreiller, « N'est-ce pas évident ? »

Blaise prend un moment pour faire une liste de ceux que Draco déteste dans leur année. Cela prend un bon moment, et il lui faut du temps pour l'élaguer. « Weasley ? » offre-t-il « Longdubat ? »

« Les deux »

Il y a une longue et inconfortable pause. Blaise n'a pas besoin de lui demander qui est le troisième, il connait déjà la réponse : Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononçer-le-nom-près-de -Draco.

« Penses-tu que se soit lui ? » demande-t-il.

« Non, » dit Draco avec confiance « Bon sang, je suis **certain** que ce n'est pas lui. Il n'est pas ce genre de personne. Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre ».

« Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

Draco lève les épaules et replonge à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller. D'une petite voix qui perçe à peine le coton, Blaise l'entend dire « Et si c'était lui ? »

« Espèce d'idiot paranoïaque » dit Blaise. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu devrais – tu sais, le rencontrer, qui qu'il soit. Je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré le miens. »

Draco roule sur lui même pour voir Blaise « Qui c'est ? »

Blaise lui sourit « Je pense que je vais t'épargner un autre anévrisme. »

« Tu es si prévenant... »

Lentement, le sourire de Blaise se fond en un regard pensif, qu'il dirige vers Draco - qui lève un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tu penses tout ce que tu as écris ? »

Draco soupire et roule à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu n'as personne d'autre à molester ? »

« Ah la la, Malfoy » roucoule Blaise, et il se lève pour laisser tomber l'oreiller sur la tête de Draco « Tu en es sérieusement épris, alors. »

* * *

**Note du traducteur**: Bon, ce chapitre a été recorrigé, remis au passé, puis remis au présent... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et ce que vous pensez de la trad. Et n'oubliez pas, _rewiews are translator's fuel._


	3. Chapter 3

**CATCH 22**

**Une fiction de:****_ Jad-fic_**

Une traduction de:_ Orin-Rwo.L._

* * *

J'ai corrigé **avant** de publier cette fois-ci (enfin, autant que j'ai pu... hein) mes excuses pour ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre dans son triste état premier. Merci à tout les critiques , vos commentaires (rewiew, mais puisqu'on traduit, hein) sont d'une agréable acuité. Désolé d'avoir mit un peu plus de temps sur ce chapitre, qui est en fait assez long, et en plus d'avoir eu moins de temps, j'ai souvent eu tendance à continuer de lire l'anglais plutôt que le traduire...

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième :**

**La Pire Idée Dans La Longue et Triste Histoire Des Mauvaises Idées.**

**Janvier 1998** _(Une semaine après les vacances)_

« C'est un SERPENTARD, Hermione ! »

« C'est aussi un être humain, Ron ! »

« Je m'en fou – il ne fait que t'utiliser, pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? »

« Il **m'utilise**? Et pour **quoi faire**, je te pris ? »

« Pour faire – pour – pour nuire à Harry ! »

« Ho » dit fermement Harry en ouvrant ses yeux. Il n'a rien dit depuis que la dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis a commencée, soit depuis environ vingt minutes.

« Ne me mêle pas à ça »

« Elle fraternise avec un Sepentard ! » crie Ron, dont les tâches de rousseur donne l'impression qu'elles vont sauter de son visage.

« C'était mon **correspondant**! » coupe Hermione, sur la défensive. « C'était tout l'enjeux de ce projet ! De nous faire voir au delà des apparences ! Que **t'as**-t-il fait, hein ? Tu ne **le connais** même pas, Ron ! Tu es complètement irrationnel ! »

« C'est **moi** qui suis irrationnel ? Je ne suis pas celui qui a des « sessions d'études » dans la bibliothèque avec un serpent ! »

« C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe ! »

« Ouai, c'est ce qu'il dit ? »

« Wo ! » crie Hermione, et Harry grimace. Cette dispute est à présent hors de tout contrôle, mais il n'y a pas grand chose que Harry puisse faire sans en prendre pour son grade. Hermione semble sur le point d'étrangler Ron, qui semble l'avoir remarqué, parce qu'il recule vers la porte. « Si tu continues à être le crétin irrationnel et jaloux que tu es, tu peux tout simplement t'en aller ! Allez ! » dit-elle d'un ton cinglant, alors qu'il hésite à franchit la porte « Fous le camps ! »

« Je ne – ce n'est – la jalousie n'a rien à voir avec – et c'est **mon – »**

« DEHORS !

Harry grimace à nouveau lorsque la porte claque, le laissant avec Hermione, seuls dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils y sont venu deux heures plus tôt pour finir leur essai de potion, puisque nous sommes samedi après midi, et que Neville, Dean et Seamus ne sont pas là. Hermione a reçu une lettre alors qu'ils travaillaient et Ron a exigé de savoir pourquoi elle échangeait encore des lettres, si elle avait rencontré son correspondant. Puisque les vacances étaient terminées, techniquement, il en était de même du projet, mais Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas les seuls qui continuaient à échanger des lettres l'entreprise avait été un réel succès, à en croire Dumbledore – qui était revenu – et Harry devait admettre qu'il avait remarqué un accroissement des échanges inter-maisons depuis la fin des vacances.

Bien sûr, sachant cela, Ron avait exigé de savoir **qui** s'était – et le moment où le mot 'Zabini' était sortit de la bouche d'Hermione, était celui où il avait sauté au plafond.

« Bon sang » Hermione s'effondre sur le lit de Harry, sur lequel il est étendu à plat ventre. « Pourquoi faut-il **toujours –** comme si – ah, pardon Harry » dit-elle avant de baisser sa voix lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que Harry est toujours là. « Merci, tu sais, de ne pas être aussi immature que lui sur le sujet. »

Elle a révélé à Harry l'identité de son correspondant pendant les vacances, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux restés seuls cette année tandis que Ron partait pour le terrier. Harry n'a pas encore rencontré Blaise, et il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de le vouloir, parce que malgré l'absence d'animosité visible du Serpentard, il reste un _serpentard_ et, selon Harry, il est donc préférable de l'éviter.

À l'en croire, toujours, il a plus que très bien prit la nouvelle, si l'on considère qu'apprendre que Blaise est le correspondant _d'Hermione_ n'a fait ni plus ni moins que révéler l'identité du siens. Il ne l'a pas mentionné à Hermione, et il a aussi remit à plus tard l'écriture d'une réponse à sa dernière lettre, arrivée depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Savoir qui l'a écrite rend beaucoup plus difficile la tâche d'y répondre Et s'il savait déjà qui est _Harry_, et qu'il essayait juste de lui faire dire plus de choses sur lui pour pouvoir mieux l'humilier plus tard ? Ça ne serait pas si surprenant que se soit exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Alors qu'Hermione commence à mettre de l'ordre dans ses notes, Harry met son essai de coté et déroule la lettre, qui était écrasée dans le fond de son sac.

_J'ai peur d'avoir, pendant les cinq derniers mois, déversé mes sentiments non pas à un complet inconnu, mais à quelqu'un que je connais._

_Comme tu dis_ pense Harry en soupirant. Il **veut** croire que cette lettre est sincère une part de lui le **croit**, vraiment, mais à chaque fois qu'il commence à répondre, l'ombre du doute ressurgit, et il n'arrive pas à finir.

_Tu sais, ce qui est fou c'est que maintenant que je suis revenu, je pense que tu me manques plus que pendant les vacances._

C'est ridicule de penser que Draco Malfoy est simplement capable d'écrire quelque chose comme ça, pense Harry – sans pour autant y croire, au fond de lui. L'explication la plus rationnelle est que Malfoy le manipule. Malfoy pourrait facilement savoir qui il est – il a toujours fait en sorte de savoir des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir – et il sauterait sur l'occasion de blesser Harry de la pire façon possible... Non, toutes ces lettres sont... zut... Elles doivent être...

_Si ça peut te réconforter, cependant, j'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas de cure._

… ne sont-elles pas ?

« Harry ? » Harry lève les yeux de la lettre et voit Hermione qui le regarde avec les sourcils levés. « Vous vous écrivez toujours, alors ? »

« Euh » dit Harry, puis il plie la lettre en deux « Ouai, pour l'instant »

« Pour l'instant ? » demande-t-elle. Et comme Harry ne répond pas elle continue, « Sais-tu qui c'est ? »

Harry soupire et se frotte les yeux derrière ses lunettes. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je pense, oui. J'en suis plutôt certain, en fait. C'est juste que... ça n'a pas de sens. »

Hermione pousse ses notes à coté d'elle et s'allonge à coté de lui, les mains sous le menton, avec un regard mêlé d'inquiétude et de curiosité. « Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas de sens ? »

« C'est tellement bizarre, tu vois ? » Harry frotte ses yeux à nouveau, abandonne, et enlève ses lunettes. « Tu penses connaître quelqu'un, des années durant, même... Je ne peux pas les imaginer être la même personne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je pense que je vois » Harry, non pour la première fois, se trouve chanceux d'avoir une amie comme Hermione Ron est peut-être son meilleur-ami-du-monde, mais Ron a aussi – comme aime le dire Hermione – la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère surtout en matière d'empathie. « Qui ce serait d'après... toi... » Hermione s'arrête lorsque les traits du visage de Harry se durcissent et elle fait un « mmmmhm » réflexif. « À ce point là ? » demande-t-elle.

Harry pousse un petit grognement et enfouit son visage dans la couette.

« Oh, Allez » le presse-t-elle. « Dis-le ! »

Harry grommelle dans le duvet.

« C'est Malfoy ? »

Tout le corps de Harry se raidit. Et encore une fois, il est agacé d'avoir une amie comme Hermione Ron ne comprend peut-être pas tout, mais parfois, c'est une bonne chose. Hermione est parfois trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Elle pousse un nouveau un « mmmmmhm » sauf que cette fois, il est très suffisant. « Et bien » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation « La coïncidence est, je dois le dire, un peu douteuse, mais probablement heureuse. »

« Un peu douteuse ? » Harry relève la tête vers elle et la regarde incrédulité. « **Un peu douteuse ? **Quelles sont les chances que sur - combien y-a-t-il de septièmes années ? - je finisse avec **Malfoy **?

« Harry, tu n'imagines comme même pas que Malfoy a **truqué** la répartition ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est sans doute la meilleure façon qu'il a de m'atteindre, et d'exploiter n'importe quelle partie de mes propos pour me tourner en ridicule ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'**il** n'a rien dit dans ses lettres que tu ne puisses utiliser contre lui ? » Harry ouvre sa bouche pour répliquer, reste bée pendant un moment alors qu'il y réfléchit, puis la ferme. « Exactement, Harry » continue-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas pu **truquer** le tirage au sort. Dumbledore a lancé le Charme Forfuitus pour assigner les numéros.

« Écoute Hermione, tout le monde ne s'est pas amusé à retenir l'_Abécédaire des Charmes_... »

« C'est un sortilège de tirage au sort très connu, Harry. C'est le sort officiel pour les concours, ou pour les lotos, pour éviter que quinconce ne biaise les résultats, qui sont produits par magie. »

Harry la regarde en faisant la moue. « Je pensais que depuis tout ce temps, tu serais d'accord pour dire que les coïncidences vont de pair avec la magie, Hermione. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que quelqu'un aurait pu faire croire à la **coupe de feu** que j'avais dix-sept ans et que Malfoy n'aurait pas pu se débrouiller pour arranger ça ? »

« Je pense simplement qu'il est hautement improbable que Malfoy ait fait autant d'effort pour ça » dit-elle, en haussant les épaules. « Surtout qu'il n'y a aucune garantie que tu lui dises quelque chose d'utile, ou même tout simplement que tu lui répondes... » Elle s'arrête et lui jette un regard de biais. « Lui **as-tu** dit quelque chose ? »

« Rien d'important » dit Harry sur la défensive. « J'aurais révélé mon identité si je l'avais fait. »

« Je suppose » dit Hermione. « Alors pourquoi es-tu si inquiet à ce sujet ? »

« Parce que je... » _pense que je suis en quelque sorte tombé..._ Qu'est-il en train de raconter ? Harry fronce les sourcils. « C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. »

Hermione comprend qu'il ne veut pas entrer dans plus de détails. « Alors s'il n'a pas truqué le tirage » continue-t-elle plutôt « Penses-tu qu'il sache que c'est toi ? Est-ce qu'**il **sait que **tu **sais que c'est lui ? »

« Non » dit Harry avec certitude. « Je n'ai même pas dis que j'avais comprit dans quelle maison il était. »

« Alors je pense que tu devrais continuer à lui écrire » Hermione reprend ses notes et recommence à les séparer en deux piles distinctes. « Enfin, le pire qui puisse arriver, c'est qu'il arrive à savoir qui tu es et qu'il arrête de t'écrire, ou que nous nous rendions compte qu'il a saboté le projet et qu'il se fasse renvoyer. Au moins, continue de lui écrire, et sait-on jamais, peut-être seras-tu surpris de ce que tu découvriras sur lui. Savais-tu par exemple que Blaise peut parler le Français, l'Italien **et** le japonais couramment ? Sa mère l'a fait voyager partout lorsqu'il était enfant ils ont finalement emménagé à Londres pour qu'il puisse aller à l'école. Elle passe chaque année dans un pays différent pendant qu'il est ici. Cet automne, elle est allée au Tibet, et... »

Hermione continue de déblatérer sur les sorciers tibétains qui embrassent le mode de vie des moines et qui sont les derniers à encore étudier la vieille Magie, et les pensées de Harry commencent à vagabonder, s'interrogeant sur la meilleure chose à faire de Malfoy. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'arrêter d'écrire – il est impatient de recevoir ses lettres – Mais l'appréhension qui accompagne cette impatience commence à devenir gênante. Il décide finalement que s'il continue à écrire, il n'est pas question qu'il restreigne ses sentiments (parce que cela n'aurait pas l'air naturel), mais il n'est pas prêt de lui dire qu'il a comprit qui il était... pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Peut-être qu'Hermione a raison peut-être qu'il devrait laisser une chance à Malfoy. La pire chose qui puisse arriver, c'est que Draco découvre qui il est car alors... eh bien, espérons qu'il puisse éviter l'Apocalypse. Roulant de sur son lit, Harry s'assoit sur le sol, le dos calé contre le mur et, après beaucoup de réflexion, ce décide à écrire une réponse.

_C'**était** un compliment. J'attends tes lettres plus que les entrainements de Quidditch, et crois-moi, ça relève de l'exploit. Je ne doute pas que tu le puisse et s'il-te-plait, ne le fais pas. J'ai récolté assez de regards curieux la dernière fois. Je pense comprendre ce que tu veux dire. Et si tu te révélais être une personne que je connais vraiment ? Ou du moins que je **croyais** vraiment connaître ? Ce serait un peu étrange. Et qui devrai-je être pour t'inquiéter ? Tu sais que j'ai déjà fais mon choix, et qui que **tu** sois, cela ne me dérange pas. Dis-moi qui tu ne voudrais pas rencontrer, et si je suis cette personne, nous ne nous rencontrerons pas. C'est aussi simple que cela. _

Harry lève sa plume au dessus du parchemin, il hésite. _Si je continue d'écrire... ce doit être ce que je pense et ce que je ressens vraiment,_ et prenant une grande inspiration, Harry finit :

_Tu sais ce qui occupe sans arrêt mon esprit ? C'est que je veux t'embrasser. Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment. Alors voilà. J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de t'embrasser. Je m'imagine toutes les nuits en train de t'embrasser. Et je crois que c'est la chose la plus sympathique que l'on m'ai jamais dite, aussi pathétique que cela puisse être. Merci._

: : :

(NdT : Quelques jours plus tard)

« Hé, Granger, je me suis laissé dire qu'un de tes amis était atteint de calvitie. Peut-être que tu pourrais lui vendre un peu de tes cheveux, combien pense tu que cette crinière en poil de rat peut valoir... »

Harry échange un regard avec Hermione tandis qu'ils traversent la cour. Elle hausse les épaules et ignore le commentaire. À coté d'elle, Ron murmure une espèce de menace, mais Hermione lui prend le bras pour le calmer.

Mais Draco ne se démonte pas. Marchant après eux avec son gang habituel, il ricane. « Peut-être que cela te rapporterait assez d'argent pour avoir un diner aux chandelles avec ton petit-ami Weasel, Merlin sait qu'il ne peut se payer une robe décente, et encore moins un simple verre d'eau dans n'importe quel restaurent respectable. » Pansy éclate de rire en même temps que Crabbe et Goyle.

Hermione roule des yeux et attrape également le coude de Harry alors qu'il essaye de faire demi-tour. « Laisse-le » le prévient-elle, en les entrainant tous les deux. Harry se demande rapidement comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit qu'Hermione est capable de les trainer tous les deux, alors même que Ron a presque déjà l'écume à la bouche. « **Ignores-les**, Ron. Ils n'attendent que ça. »

« Et moi aussi » gronde Ron. « Et Harry aussi. Allez Hermione, ils sont seulement » il regarde en arrière, « Six. Et si Harry peut se battre en duel avec tu-sais-qui, il peut s'occuper de six d'entre **eux, **surtout avec mon aide ! »

« Laisse tomber, » répète Hermione, qui continue à les trainer.

« Bien sûr » continue la voie cassante derrière eux, « Même s'il **pouvait** se le permettre, il n'emmènerait pas une sale sang-de-bourbe en public, de toute façon... »

Lorsqu'il profère l'insulte, Harry et Ron s'arrêtent instantanément sentant la défaite, Hermione lâche leurs bras, sachant que si les deux le veulent, elle ne pourra pas les retenir. Harry se retourne une demie seconde avant Ron, la baguette levée – et cligne des yeux. Malfoy est en train de sortir sa propre baguette lorsqu'une boule de neige le frappe derrière le cou, le faisant trébucher en avant. Il atterrit à quatre pattes devant Harry, et plus loin, Harry voit Blaise dont le visage est orné d'un sourire dément, qui disparaît lorsque les autres Serpentard se retournent pour trouver le coupable.

« Zabini, espèce d'idiot ! » crie Pansy, se précipitant à coté de Draco pour l'aider à se relever. « Tu es vraiment un incapable ! »

« Peut-être que si tu poussais ton gros cul, j'aurais plus d'espace pour tirer » rétorque Blaise

Pansy grogne mais se retourne pour enlever la neige de Draco, dont le visage rouge fulmine, et dont les superbes cheveux sont salis par la neige. Pendant ce temps, Crabbe et Goyle sortent – un peu tardivement – leurs baguettes pour les pointer vers Harry et Ron. Blaise les regarde, jette un coup d'oeil à Hermione, et leur fait un clin d'oeil.

Puis, Harry se prend une boule de neige. Blaise n'est décidément pas si mauvais...

Faisant un petit sourire narquois à Malfoy, Harry remet sa baguette dans ses robes. « Allez » dit-il à Ron avec emphase, en posant une main sur son épaule. « Hermione a raison. Ça ne vaut pas la peine. »

Quelque part entre leurs devoirs d'Herbologie et le dîner, la réponse de Harry est arrivé dans la salle commune. Après avoir perdu une partie d'échec contre Ron, qui se met ensuite à jouer avec Dean, Harry trouve une chaise dans un coin tranquille de la pièce pour lire :

_Sauf que que ce n'est pas si simple, n'est-ce pas ? Si je te donne le nom de ces personnes que je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer, et que tu en fais partie, que se passe-t-il ? Tu dis « Ouai, j'en fais partie, alors autant ne pas se rencontrer. » Comme si, après ça, nous pouvions continuer de nous écrire comme si de rien était. Je serai incapable de continuer à écrire si tu étais une de ces personnes que je ne peux pas supporter. Je n'ai pas assez de volonté pour faire ça. Je suis désolé si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, mais je ne le ferai pas._

_Je te remercie. J'espère aussi pouvoir t'embrasser. Je suis plutôt doué avec ma langue - du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine. Et ne pense pas que ce soit pathétique. Sans te compter, je ne pense pas que qui que se soit m'ait un jour dit quelque chose de flatteur. Enfin, à part ma mère mais je suppose que c'est une autre chose pour laquelle sont faites les mamans._

Harry fronce les sourcils. Draco a mit plusieurs jours à lui répondre, et maintenant, il comprend pourquoi : Malfoy n'est pas, contrairement à ce qu'Harry et ses amis pensent habituellement, stupide. Et il commence à s'inquiéter. Harry sait qu'il fait partie de ces gens que Draco ne peut pas supporter. Il sait aussi qu'Hermione a raison Draco ne peut pas avoir trafiqué la distribution, parce qu'il n'y a pas une seule raison, même sortie des sept coin de l'enfers, pour laquelle Draco avouerait quelque chose comme ça à Harry, peu importe les circonstances.

Puis, Harry s'indigne. Après tout, il est dans la même impasse que Malfoy. Ils ont tous deux peur que la personne avec laquelle ils ont partagé des détails si intimes se révèle être la pire, mais contrairement à Malfoy, Harry veut l'accepter. Il n'aime pas Draco pour tout ce qu'il a fait à ses amis, pour tout ce qu'il continue à faire, il ne l'aime pas non plus à cause de son père mais Harry ne peut pas nier qu'il l'aime bien quand même – pour la façon dont il dit les choses qui lui passent par la tête, honteuses ou pas, pour parler de choses normales comme le sexe, les filles et le Quidditch sans se soucier de la guerre ou de si Hermione est toujours en train d'écrire à Victor Krum ou Blaise Zabini. Il apprécie vraiment, vraiment que Draco ne lui parle pas comme à un petit héros choyé.

_Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle pas du temps ou ma mère faisait encore partie de ma vie. Là. Tu as appris quelque chose sur moi. Peut-être que cela confirme que je suis une de ces horribles personnes qu'il ne faut pas que je sois. J'en suis désolé si c'est le cas, mais je suis fatigué de faire attention à ce que je t'écris. De faire attention de ne pas mentionner mes amis, mes cours, l'endroit où je dors la nuit. Je veux parler librement. J'adore t'écrire, et je hais cacher des choses. Je pense que c'est ne connais ni ton nom, ni ta voix. Je ne connais même pas la couleur de tes yeux._

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, bien sûr il pense que c'est stupide, il adore lui écrire, il veut parler librement, mais il connait aussi son nom. Il connait si bien ce regard d'acier qu'il pourrait le repérer dans une foule immense. Il connait si bien sa voix qu'il peut l'entendre chuchoter à travers un festin bruyant dans la grande salle.

Et il connait sa couleur préférée.

_J'ai finalement réalisé pourquoi quelqu'un qui te connait serait choqué que ta couleur préférée soit le rouge. J'ai sans doute eut trop de temps libre pendant les vacances. Et tu sais quoi ? Cela prouve que ce projet **était** une bonne idée. Parce que je peux te le dire, à présent, une semaine plus tôt, je n'aurais pas cru qu'une personne comme toi puisse venir de Serpentard. C'est dommage que tous les garçons de ton équipe soient en septième année, mais sinon, le jeu aurait été trop facile. Mais il y en a un que je peux facilement écarter. Il nous reste quatre personnes._

_Eenie, meenie, minie, moe_

: : :

_Ça t'as prit autant de temps ? Puis-je savoir qui tu as écarté ? Je suis presque sûr de pouvoir le deviner, cependant. J'aurais été heureux de te dire la couleur de mes yeux, mais comme tes qualités de détective semblent s'accroître, je vais éviter. Et pensais-tu vraiment que quelqu'un de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle serait assez pervertit pour t'envoyer du porno intellectuel en lettres anonymes ? En fait, Je serais surpris que quiconque dans ces maisons le lise. Non, je ne dis pas que tu es à Serdaigle pour autant, je me suis déjà trompé auparavant. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que ton vocabulaire soit assez développé pour te qualifier de Serdaigle._

_Les attributs de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle sont trop similaires pour que je puisse les discerner j'aurais juré que tout Poufsouffle qui se respecte n'aurait jamais eut la capacité de faire quelque chose comme une branlette à la lecture de la lettre d'un autre garçon, mais tu n'as pas vu ce qu'Hopkins faisait à Greengrass quand ils se sont fait chopper juste avant les vacances. À moins que tu **sois** Hopkins, ce que, je pense, je pourrais supporter, même si c'est un imbécile pompeux._

_De quelle couleur sont **tes** yeux ?_

: : :

_Verts._

_Cela devrait réduire ton champs de recherche. Six en moins, reste quatre, nous voilà à égalité._

_Smith, Finnigan, Londubat, et Potter. Un Poufsouffle et trois Gryffondors._

_Es-tu toujours inquiet ?_

: : :

**Février 1998**

_Si l'on considère que deux des trois personnes que je ne peux supporter ont les yeux vert ? Oui, je suis toujours sacrément terrifié.Mais tu as éliminé le pire, alors je me sens un peu mieux._

: : :

_Sur les quatre possibilités, je dois dire qu'il n'y a que des gens merveilleux. Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible chez eux qui t'empêcherai de les confronter ? Pas un ne se moquerait, ou n'importe quoi. Alors ? C'est parce que tu es un Serpentard ? Tu as peur que je sois un parfait petit Gryffondor et que fraterniser avec moi amène l'Armegedon ?_

_Parles-moi, bon sang. Tes petites cachoteries ne font que retarder l'inévitable. Sinon, tu peux essayer de profiter du fait que nous soyons toujours anonyme. Tu as toujours une promesse à tenir concernant un bureau._

: : :

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas oublié le bureau._

_Tu t'es fais avoir, tu sais. Finnigan ne fait que de geindre à propos de sa mère. Tu as grandis sans ta mère ? Il nous en reste que trois. Et j'ai de la chance, même a ce point, il me reste trois idiots orphelin de mère à choisir. Et vous jouez tous au Quidditch, aussi. Je ne peux pas croire que Londubat ait été intégré à l'équipe, même comme réserve._

_Avec autant d'informations, j'aurai dû réussir à déduire qui tu es, mais non, le destin aime me prendre la tête. Ça t'amuse ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est drôle, de m'imaginer me frapper la tête contre quelque chose parce que je suis de plus en plus terrifié que le prochain trait de caractère que j'apprends sur toi me fasse regretter toutes les minutes que j'ai passé sur ces lettres pendant les cinq derniers mois ?_

: : :

_Tu t'es aussi fait avoir. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais puisque tu insistes à jouer au plus hystérique..._

_Zabini n'est pas rentré chez lui pendant les vacances. J'ai réalisé que tu aurais pu mentir, mais puisque Zabini est resté pour trouver son correspondant, il est définitivement hors jeu. Et tu sais quoi ? Nott est un idiot orphelin de mère également. Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?_

_Que tu es une des pires personnes que je puisse avoir. Pas d'autre moyen, sauf si tu n'es pas à Serpentard. Je m'accrochais à l'espoir que tu sois Blais depuis un moment, il n'a jamais été si chiant que les trois autres, mais tant pis. Au moins, tu as une chance sur trois que ce ne sois pas le pire. Pour moi, il n'y en a aucune._

_Et tu sais quoi, je reste du même avis. Je veux te rencontrer. Je veux toujours te parler. Je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne pourrais pas vraiment te haïr, qui que tu sois. Ce n'es pas très sain, et tu le sais. Je n'aime pas les relations à sens unique. Sois un peu à la hauteur, veux-tu._

: : :

_Une chance sur deux, en fait. J'ai fais ma petite investigation. La couleur préférée de Londubat est le rouge._

_C'est marrant comme ces petits détails n'avait pas d'importance, hein ? Vas te faire foutre, espèce de bâtard. Et je le pense vraiment. Alors je suis un des trois pires . Alors pourquoi jouons-nous encore à ce jeu stupide ? Tu veux que je sois à la hauteur. Ouai, très bien. Puisque tout cela ne peux que très mal finir, autant sortir avec panache. Tu as gagné. Je te rencontrerais. Je te dois quelque chose à propos d'un bureau, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Demain soir. Classe de Charmes. Neuf heure._

: : :

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Harry se demande s'il n'est pas en train de faire une très grosse erreur. Ce n'est pas non plus la première fois qu'il se dit que c'est stupide de se demander ça, parce qu'il est absolument clair que s'en est **une**.

Il a, bien sûr, demandé de l'aide à Hermione pour trouver la potion. Elle a accepté, non sans une grande réticence, et non sans le besoin d'une quantité de prières et de plaidoiries, et peut-être aussi, un peu, pas beaucoup, à peine, trois soupçon, de chantage avec le service qu'il lui a rendu en occupant Ron alors que sa petite liaison avec Terry Boot éclatait dans la salle commune l'année dernière.

Se fournir l'ingrédient final fut assez facile le dernier match de Quidditch opposait Gryffondor aux Poufsouffles, et il a réussit à récupérer trois quatre cheveux dans le vestiaire même l'uniforme a été facile à trouver, encore une fois, Harry a apprit combien il est utile d'avoir un elfe de maison fidèle à ses cotés, puisque Dobby a laissé les affaires se soir là sur son lit.

Il sait que ce qu'il fait n'est pas très intelligent. Hermione le lui a dit. Est toujours entrain de lui dire.

« C'est franchement pas très intelligent, Harry » plaide-t-elle pour la énième fois. « N'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen de... »

« On en a déjà parlé, Hermione. Je veux lui parler, pas me battre. »

« Alors parle lui » insiste-t-elle. « Je pense que tout cela est assez extrême. Je pense qu'il est assez mûr pour t'écouter avant de commencer à lancer des sorts. »

Harry la regarde avec les sourcils levés. « Je suis désolé, parlons-nous de la même personne ? »

Hermione soupire, résigné. « Très bien, **très bien**, je comprends. Mais je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Harry pense aussi que c'est une Mauvaise Idée – et même, peut-être, La Pire Idée Dans La Longue et Triste Histoire Des Mauvaises Idées. Mais c'est le moindre de deux Maux. Le Mal numéro un étant d'aller dans cette classe normalement, en tant que _Harry Potter_, et se retrouver visé par six différents sorts à la fois. Le Mal numéro deux étant de se rendre dans cette classe comme n'importe qui _sauf_ Harry Potter, et, selon Hermione, faire une grave en entorse aux codes de conduite des sorciers, ce qui peut le mener en prison s'il est découvert, sans parler des amandes et des procès – il préfère l'avocat – ah, et, n'aurait-elle pas oublié, **se faire renvoyer ?**

Mais Harry veut avoir son mot à dire. Parce qu'au moins avec le plus doux de ces deux mots, il peut avoir une chance, trois de millième de seconde, pour arranger le coup. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il veut absolument le faire, il sait juste qu'il le **veut**, parce que ces lettres ont réussit à remplir un espace étrangement vide dans la poitrine de Harry, celui qu'il a depuis qu'il a vu Cedric mourir, ce jour là, dans le cimetière, celui du bonheur, que tout adolescent devrait avoir mais qu'Harry a perdu à cause de la guerre et du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des tortures et de tout plein de choses terribles auxquels il n'aime pas trop penser. Les lettres l'aident à oublier. Les lettres lui permettent à nouveau de s'amuser. Il peut parler, dans ces lettres, comme il parlerait s'il était un adolescent normal. Il ne veut pas que ce sentiment s'en aille.

Il garde ça à l'esprit alors qu'il reste planté devant la porte de la classe de charmes. Il sait que son correspondant est à l'intérieur, parce que la porte est déverrouillée. Il est maintenant neuf heure cinq. Il est là depuis moins dix. Un quart d'heure passé à regarder une porte. Il a prit la potion à huit heure et quart.

Il est à cours de temps.

_Dix minutes._

Sa baguette est juste dans sa manche gauche. Il est prêt pour une attaque. Il l'attend presque. C'est la même chose que de porter une cape, cette potion : il est en sécurité, les gens ne peuvent pas **le** voir, mais **il** sait que c'est **lui** et s'**ils** savaient que s'était lui, il serait un homme mort. Mauvaise conscience. Merde. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être comme un de ces Serpentards qui sont nés sans en avoir ?

Avec un soudain coup de nerf, il ouvre la porte. Il s'est trompé sur la masse de la porte et la poussée la fait claquer contre le mur avec un fort 'Bam'. D'abord, il pense que la classe est vide. Il est presque soulagé.

Mais à sa gauche, quelqu'un dit, « Tu es en retard. »

Harry n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait raison il sait qui est son correspondant depuis des semaines – non des mois, maintenant – et s'il y avait quelques doutes, ils sont maintenant réduits à néant. Harry le regarde et dit : « Malfoy »

Draco penche la tête. « Smith ? »

Il est assit sur le bureau, habillé de robes noirs lacées dans l'ombre, mais ses cheveux de platine le révèlent immédiatement. Ses jambes se balancent paresseusement à quelques centimètres du sol, ses mains sont posées sur ses cuisses, sa tête est penchée et il regarde Harry avec des yeux d'acier.

_Huit minutes._

Harry – Zacharias – dit « je ne pensais pas que tu serais là. »

Joignant ses mains, Draco dit : « je ne pensais pas que tu te montrerais. » puis, après avoir réfléchit, ajoute, « ferme la porte. »

Harry ferme la porte. Quand il se retourne, Draco ne se trouve plus sur le bureau, mais derrière lui. Il a l'air – Harry cligne des yeux de surprise il n'a jamais vu Draco Malfoy avec un autre air que sa suffisance, son arrogance, sa malice, sa méchanceté ou sa fureur de temps en temps. Il n'a jamais vu Draco comme ça. Ça, décide-t-il, doit être Draco lorsqu'il est timide.

Parce que même avec la faible lumière de la pièce, Harry est certain que son visage a rougit. Sa peau pâle est incapable de cacher le moindre rougissement, et peu importe le contrôle que Draco espère exhiber en public, même avant les lettres, Harry savait qu'il pouvait l'atteindre – que Draco n'est pas si fort qu'il le paraît, tout comme Harry n'est pas si brave qu'il le paraît, et comme tous deux sont capables de se parler sans s'insulter, et dans leurs rêves les plus fous... et grâce à ces foutus lettres...

_Sept minutes._

Harry est venu pour parler. Il n'a pas prévu son discours, parce qu'il est absolument incapable de faire ça. Il a encore plus de mal à développer une idée, mais il doit essayer. Il doit essayer de montrer à Draco qu'il se rend compte que Draco n'est qu'un humain, qu'il n'est pas son père, qu'il est juste un mec qui aime le Quidditch, qui adore sa mère et qui a un sens de l'humour décent, qui a une grandiloquente imagination et un superbe cul, de ce qu'Harry se rappelle des vestiaires. Il doit lui montrer que les lettres l'on rendu aussi heureux qu'elle on rendu Draco heureux, et que peut-être – peut-être – ils peuvent s'en sortir avec moins de haine et plus de bonheur plutôt que l'inverse.

Ce plan tombe plutôt à l'eau lors qu'il regarde Draco. Ses yeux argentés, la rougeur de ses joues, le voir si près, Harry se souvient de toutes les émotions qu'il a ressentit en relisant les lettres plus tôt ce soir là, chaque lettre qu'il a reçu depuis le début de l'année, et il attrape cet espèce d'enculé par sa cravate verte et grise, le tire vers lui, et l'embrasse violemment sur la bouche.

_Six minutes._

Draco est un peu froid au début mais il se détend rapidement. C'est presque trop naturel, trop parfait, la façon dont son corps s'aligne avec celui d'Harry – de Zacharias – et se fond avec lui, avec ses lèvres, sa langue, sa poitrine, ses bras, ses hanches, ses cuisses, et tout. Ils finissent contre la porte, Harry y est plaqué et Draco l'y enfonce. Zacharias est plus petit que Harry, beaucoup plus petit que Draco, et Harry se retrouve coincé sans merci contre le mur.

_Cinq minutes._

Les lèvres de Draco sont sèches. Sa poitrine est aussi solide que la porte, mais elle est plus douce, plus chaude, et même à travers leurs robes, Harry peut sentir la chaleur de son corps qui se presse contre lui - Zacharias. C'est une expérience bizarre, découvre Harry, d'essayer d'embrasser quelqu'un avec un autre corps. Il ne sait pas ce qui est différent, peut-être que la langue de Zacharias est d'une taille différente ou que ses dents ne sont pas placées de la même façon ou que son nez ne fait pas la bonne longueur, mais quoi que se soit, la situation est inconfortable. Harry ne le sent pas, cela lui semble très malsain, il **sait** que ce n'est pas bien, mais Draco l'embrasse au lieu de lui envoyer des sorts et c'est tout ce qui l'importe pour le moment.

_Deux minutes._

Harry oublie de compter Draco ouvre sa bouche à présent, et sa langue passe pour chatouiller celle d'Harry, et Harry se fond en elle, s'y perd, s'y noie, ses mains se promènent des épaules jusqu'aux fesses de Draco pour s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Draco tient Harry par le biceps, plaqué contre la porte, et lèche délicatement sa lèvre inférieur, l'espace entre ses dents, son palais... Harry se cambre contre Draco, en émettant un grognement sourd, il attrape la langue de Draco avec la sienne pour coller encore plus leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, alors qu'il serre en même temps ses hanches contre les siennes. Draco siffle de plaisir et une de ses mains quitte les bras de Harry pour flirter le long de sa clavicule, sur la douce peau de son cou, de sa mâchoire, de ses joues, puis dans ses cheveux. Harry sent les longs doigts s'enrouler dans ses cheveux, les caressant, titillant, et tirant lorsqu'il suce la lèvre inférieure de Draco.

Le pouce de Draco caresse son front, puis son sourcils alors que ses doigts jouent toujours avec ses cheveux, qui deviennent plus longs, moins bien peignés... Draco se serre contre son corps, qui est en train de grandir et de s'affiner... Le pouce de Draco frotte contre ce petit mais très important endroit qui a toujours démangé Harry de façon **inconfortable**, jamais de façon plaisante, pas comme maintenant, alors que le pouce de Draco s'arrête pour examiner ce nouvel élément, puis passe dessus à nouveau.

Harry réalise, trop tard, ce qui s'est passé. Le temps s'est écoulé. Il n'a **rien** dit – il a probablement fait pire que mieux, et le temps s'est écoulé. Il savait que s'était une mauvaise idée. Et maintenant, Draco le sait, lui aussi.

Harry se mord douloureusement la langue lorsque Draco le pousse d'un seul coup contre la porte, les séparant. La timidité s'est envolée, remplacée par quelque chose de plus familier – la fureur – et quelque chose d'autre que Harry n'arrive pas à cerner, mais il n'a pas vraiment le temps d'examiner cette nouvelle expression parce que Draco, après avoir rapidement regardé autour de lui, voit que Harry est toujours devant la seul porte de sortie, et le fusille du regard avant de baisser les yeux.

« Espèce de fils de pute » gronde Draco à l'intention de Harry, bien qu'il regarde le sol. « Dégage de mon chemin. »

Harry est toujours avachit, haletant contre la porte. Il soupire. « Ecoutes, Draco... »

« **Malfoy**, Potter ! » explose pratiquement Draco. C'est un peu comme s'il s'accrochait à sa fureur, comme si il la surjouait, qu'il essayait de l'utiliser pour cacher une autre émotion qu'Harry ne peut pas cerner. Et ça marche. Sa voix est beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'a jamais entendu Harry de lui, et elle gronde d'une façon qui remue Harry de l'intérieur.

« **Dégage.** » Se relevant, Harry ne se pousse pas. Il regarde Draco, en espérant que celui-ci relève la tête, voulant comprendre quelle est cette autre émotion avant que Draco n'arrive à fuir. « Attends, » dit fermement Harry, « attends, juste deux minutes, Malfoy. Il faut que nous... »

« La seul chose qu'il nous **faut **faire, Potter » rétorque Draco, et il ne regarde toujours pas Harry, « c'est d'oublier que tout ceci est arrivé. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et je jure sur la mère de Merlin que si tu te trouves toujours entre moi et cette porte, je te tuerais. »

Harry hésite. Il ne veut pas s'engager dans un duel avec Draco. Il sait qu'avant que tout ceci n'ait eu lieu, il aurait pu battre Draco les yeux fermés. Maintenant, il n'en est pas si certain, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir faire du mal à Draco, même pour se défendre.

Il hésite trop longtemps. Draco sort sa baguette. Mais Draco hésite aussi. Harry est toujours entre lui et la porte, cela fait maintenant six secondes, et Draco ne lui a toujours pas lancé de sort. Draco pointe sa baguette vers Harry comme si des tonnes de brique étaient attachées au bout.

Harry s'avance, et les tonnes de brique s'en vont alors que Draco consent enfin à le regarder, avec un regard si remplit de haine que Harry se recule à nouveau.

« Fou. Le. Camp. De. Mon. Chemin. » gronde Draco derrière ses dents serrés. « Je ne le redirais certainement pas une nouvelle fois. »

Harry croise les bras et soutient le regard de Draco. « Essaye. »

Harry se demande s'il n'a pas gagné un peu de terrain le regard que Draco lui lance le suggère certainement, quelque chose dans sa fureur s'ébranle, et la baguette de Draco baisse légèrement. Harry se demande pourquoi Draco hésite – il n'a jamais hésité à l'attaquer avant, et ils sont là, seuls dans une classe après le couvre feu, il ne pourrait pas avoir de meilleure opportunité. Draco pourrait lui jeter seize sorts différents et s'en aller, sans le moindre problème. Harry est même en train de le **provoquer**. C'est une excuse parfaite, une situation parfaite, et pourtant, Draco Malfoy hésite.

Peut-être que, comme Harry, Draco ne peut pas trouver la force de le faire.

Draco baisse sa baguette. Harry respire a nouveau – il est sur le point de sourire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse, Draco marche vers lui, saisit le loquet et tire la porte avec tant de force que quand elle frappe Harry, celui-ci manque de tomber par terre. Harry grogne et essaye de suivre Draco, mais il s'est arrêté dans l'entrebâillement, et Harry cligne les yeux de surprise.

Draco le regarde par dessus son épaule : « Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, » dit-il d'une voix calme et dangereuse, « Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ». Et sans laisser à Harry la chance de répondre, il s'en va dans le couloir et disparaît.

* * *

**Note du traducteur :** Merci à Heloc61 pour m'avoir informé de la traduction de "la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère"...

Et que pensez-vous de cette très mauvaise idée, hein ?

(N'hésitez pas non plus a me signaler les problèmes de traduction)


	4. Chapter 4

**CATCH 22**

**Une fiction de:****_ Jad-fic_**

Une traduction de:_ Orin-Rwo.L._

* * *

**Note du Traducteur **: Merci pour vos gentilles critiques. Je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps d'y répondre, désolé. Cependant, soyez sûr qu'elles me font tout à fait plaisir, et qu'elles ont contribué à me faire traduire ce chapitre plus vite.

**Résumé du chapitre précédant :** Harry fait une découverte pendant les vacances, Blaise vise très bien, Draco joue à un jeu d'élimination, Harry fait un sale, sale tour, oh, et une pelle.

**Note de L'Auteur :** 'Theodoros' n'est pas une faute de frappe. C'est la racine grecque du nom Théodore, qui veut dire « Don des Dieux », juste au cas où certains n'aient aucune idée de ce dont Blaise parle.(NdT : Autre chose : _Playwizard_ – pensez à Playboy)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Promis ?**

**23h15** _(le même soir, plus tard)_

Blaise est de très bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas surprenant, puisque Blaise est presque **toujours** de bonne humeur. Trop de sucre, vous dirait sa mère.

En fait, il était un peu énervé, l'autre jour - foutu Draco et sa grande bouche... mais Draco ne sait pas que c'est elle, et ce ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée de le lui dire. Non, pas pour l'instant, quelque chose ne va pas depuis le retour des vacances, et Blaise est un bon ami, et les bons amis n'insultent pas leurs compagnons lorsque ceux-ci sont blessés. Blaise n'arrive pas à faire partir la mauvaise humeur de Draco, une mauvaise humeur qu'il connait depuis sept ans et qu'il a apprit à tanner : Blaise en a marre, puis il le laisse dans sa merde, puis il le pardonne, puis il le bat avec un oreiller (ou, dans ce cas, lui fait bouffer un peu de neige) et tout retourne dans l'ordre dans le beau monde des Serpentards (jusqu'à la fois d'après).

Blaise n'aime pas la rancune. La vie est trop courte. Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, et les crocodiles seront bien gardés c'est une devise qui lui convient.

« Alors, bande de zouave » s'exclame-t-il en entrant dans le dortoirs des septièmes années. C'est déjà l'heure du couvre-feu et il pensait que Draco serait là, mais non. Crabbe et Goyle le regardent tous deux bêtement, comme une paire de poissons rouges observant le château en plastique présent depuis trois mois dans leur bocal et se demandant - mais, depuis quand que s'truc est là ? Théodore émet une sorte de grognement nasal et se plonge plus profondément dans son _Playwizard_, ses épaules voutées dans la manière très singulière qu'il a d'exprimer que - si tu imagines me toucher, Zabini, je t'éviscère.

« Où est donc notre très humble dragon ? » interroge Blaise, en croisant ses bras. « Il a rendez-vous avec un oreiller et une partie de poker, et il me doit toujours dix Gallions de la dernière fois. »

Crabbe et Goyle se regardent. Crabbe hausse les épaules. Goyle dit « Il nous a dit d'aller nous faire foutre »

« Rien d'inhabituel » dit Blaise en se retournant « Ô Theodoros, notre personnelle faveur des cieux, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de lever les yeux quelques secondes des tétons de cette sorcière pour... »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu » l'informe rapidement Théodore. Il honore Blaise d'un regard – incisif « Surement en train de se branler. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le rejoindre ? »

Ce doit être une torture, pense Balise, pour quelqu'un comme Théodore, qui est peut-être le type le plus hétérosexuel de l'univers, de devoir vivre avec lui si longtemps. Toute chose un peu plus féminine qu'un piercing le fait convulser. Blaise a bien essayé de le calmer, mais il ne semble qu'aggraver la situation.

Pas que cela décourage Blaise, non, pas du tout. Il sourit de façon suggestive à Théodore « Merveilleux. Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Plus on est de mains, plus on s'agite... » et Blaise d'éclipse de la pièce avant que le sort de Théodore ne le touche il peut l'entendre frapper la porte qui claque derrière lui.

Blaise passe rapidement par la salle de bain des préfets Draco n'est plus préfet – Théodore l'est – surement à cause d'un truc du genre « ensorceler une élève dans les toilettes pour lui faire cracher des crapauds alors que McGonagall surveille et ne pas arriver à s'éclipser discrètement » – enfin bon, tout ça ne les empêche pas de tous connaître le mot de passe. La trouvant vide, Blaise sait qu'il n'y a qu'un seul autre endroit dans lequel Draco peut être à cette heure et – tout en avançant à pas de loup pour éviter Peeves, Rusard, et l'espèce de vieille crasse qui lui sert de chat – prend le plus court chemin qui mène à la grande salle.

C'est l'endroit parfait dans lequel se rendre après le couvre-feu, à n'en pas douter. Draco a commencé à y aller pendant leur quatrième année, et Blaise le rejoint souvent. La plupart des étudiants vont dans des endroits stupides comme la tour d'astronomie ou, s'il fait assez chaud, le terrain de Quidditch, mais personne ne pense à la grande salle, qui a un plafond enchanté permettant de voir le ciel, mais aussi l'avantage de l'intimité et de ne pas être soumise aux intempéries. Fermée pendant la nuit, ses tables sont dépouillées de leurs couleurs de maison, et la pièce est énorme, avec ses quatre grandes tables de chêne identiques et la plus petite des enseignants. Le ciel est clair, et des milliers d'étoiles y brillent, fournissant assez de lumière pour ne pas avoir à naviguer à tâtons dans toute la pièce.

Draco est assit sur la table professorale. Parfois il s'assoit dans le fauteuil du Directeur et fait quelques imitations de Dumbledore, qui sont toujours amusantes, mais cette fois il est à un bord de table, ses jambes pendant dans le vides, sa tête entre ses mains. _Ça_, c'est inhabituel – Draco regarde généralement les étoiles, il repère les constellations, il murmure qu'il aimerait bien y aller un jour, pour les voir de plus près, et parfois, lorsqu'il se sent particulièrement en forme, il essaye de les compter.

Blaise l'approche sans un mot et se demande si Draco a remarqué sa présence. Probablement pas Draco est peut être sournois, rusé et particulièrement vicieux, mais ses capacités d'observation ne sont pas aussi développées que ce qu'il aime prétendre. En ayant un petit sourire narquois, Blaise se dirige vaillamment vers la table, s'arrête à moins d'un mètre de Draco et attend, tout en se demandant combien de temps Draco va mettre pour remarquer ses bruits de plus en plus insistants.

Si près, il arrive a voir le visage de Draco baigné par la pénombre, et alors qu'il plisse ses yeux en penchant sa tête, ce qu'il voit le refroidit brutalement, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui lancer un sort de congélation.

Blaise a une liste qu'il utilise pour tous ses amis proches, quelque chose qu'il a développé et perfectionné pendant les sept années qu'ils ont passés ensemble. C'est une liste de choses à faire dans différentes situations, selon le problème en question, la façon dont l'ami agit, et la gravité du problème. Après tant d'années, la Liste est presque parfaite il a assisté à toutes les sortes de problèmes dans lesquels un garçon un peu trop émotif et pas trop rationnel peut se fourrer.

Blaise est lourdement dépendant de cette Liste en ce qui concerne Draco, qui est peut-être le plus instable de ses amis mais aussi un des plus proches, et Blaise y consacre une quantité de temps phénoménale, parce que Draco a simplement _besoin_ de ce type d'attention, parce qu'il est très peu sûr de lui, quelque chose qui a déconcerté Blaise lorsqu'il l'a comprit. Draco est peut-être la dernière personne à Poudlard qui ait de raison d'être timide. C'est un sang-pur, riche, un noble, selon les critère sorciers et modus populaire, bien foutu, intelligent – et assez crispé sur un manche à balai. Les filles se pâment en le croisant, les autres Serpentards lui obéissent comme à un général, et son père est un des hommes les plus puissant du pays.

Mais en dépit de tous ces avantages, il y a quelque chose qu'un héritier de dix-sept ans, comme Draco, ne possède pas – en raison du monde dans lequel il vit – c'est la liberté. Draco a des responsabilités qu'il ne veut mais doit assumer, l'obligation d'être ce qu'il hait, et de respecter des normes dont il ne pourrait pas moins se soucier. Blaise lui demande constamment pourquoi il s'en donne la peine, puisque c'est de toute évidence quelque chose qu'il répugne – Blaise ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens s'obstinent à faire des choses qui les rendent de toute évidence malheureux.

C'est juste le revers de la médaille Malfoy, lui dit Draco. Une partie du job. Ce pourrait être pire.

Et apparemment, cela **peut** être pire. Blaise le fixe sans ciller, ne sachant pas quoi faire, car nulle part sur sa Liste n'apparaissent des instructions lui permettant de gérer une situation comme celle-ci. Blaise est stupéfait, choqué, et plus qu'inquiet, parce qu'il n'a jamais, absolument jamais vu Draco pleurer.

Tout à l'honneur de Draco, ce n'est pas le genre de pleurs que la plupart des garçons émettent. Contrairement à ce qu'ils aimeraient faire croire, la majorité des garçons pleurent comme les filles, d'incontrôlables pleurs qui débordent de partout et qui semblent intarissables, lorsque l'occasion se présente. Les garçons sont juste capable de retenir leurs émotions jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit où se cacher, pour qu'ils puissent faire semblant de n'avoir jamais pleuré. Draco ne pleure même pas, si Blaise veut être absolument exact. Pour parler proprement, Draco est simplement assit, là, avec sa tête baissée et ses mains agrippées dans ses cheveux, et des larmes goutent de ses yeux. Ou alors, Blaise a simplement manqué la partie où il pleurait vraiment, parce que le col et les manches de Draco sont humides et ses yeux sont rouges et il semble avoir été ici pendant un bon moment.

Draco sursaute lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que quelqu'un bouge derrière lui, et il découvre que Blaise s'est assit de l'autre coté de la table, se mettant dos à dos avec lui. Il sait que c'est Blaise, car seul Blaise sait qu'il vient là lorsqu'il veut être seul, et seul Blaise sait qu'il ne faut pas lui parler face à face lorsqu'il est dans cet état. Il sent la tête de Blaise contre la sienne, et ses épaules alors qu'il se colle un peu plus et soupire profondément.

Draco ne renifle pas, il n'a pas non plus la respiration coupé, ou quelque chose d'aussi peu original, mais il exhale lentement, et Blaise peut sentir le mouvement de ses épaules lorsqu'il essuie ses yeux. Blaise doit dire quelque chose, et vite avant que Draco ne puisse trouver d'excuse pour partir, ou pire, se ressaisir suffisamment pour faire semblant de n'avoir jamais pleuré. Blaise a passé assez de temps avec Draco pour savoir qu'il ne dira rien si Blaise ne le contraint pas le problème, c'est que cela ne **résout** jamais rien, et que quoi que soit le problème, il reviendra à la surface, et ce sera encore pire.

Blaise fouille dans son manteau, cherchant quelque chose, la trouve et la tend au dessus de son épaule pour que Draco la voit : « Cigarette ? »

Draco la prend sans un mot, et Blaise l'entend l'allumer avec sa baguette et prendre plusieurs longues et lentes bouffées, chacune propageant de plus en plus l'odeur de cigarette dans la salle. Après quelques minutes, il entend Draco dire : « Ces choses ont un goût horrible » sa voix est silencieuse, mais calme, et tout sauf hostile. Apparemment désintéressé par sa propre observation, Blaise le sent aspirer une autre bouffée.

Blaise émet un petit rire « Mais ça adoucit tout le reste, cependant. »

Il y a une petite pause avant que Draco ne réponde « ouai » et qu'il ne lui redonne la cigarette, que Blaise accepte et commence a fumer en réfléchissant.

« Mon père est plutôt tolérant à ce propos »

« Ah ouai ? Le grand Lucius Malfoy se penche sur la production moldue ? »

Il entend et sent Draco rire du bout des lèvres derrière lui. « Seulement quand il pense que personne ne le regarde. Bien que je pense que vivre avec soi-même en portant le quart de ce qu'il a fait... »

Draco se tait, et Blaise remue un peu, pour que leurs dos soient plus fermement joints le contact physique sert à rassurer. Draco parle rarement de son père ces derniers temps, surtout depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est réapparu. Blaise lui en a parlé une fois, mais Draco a clos le sujet avant qu'il ne puisse le développer et évite de parler de sa famille autant que possible. Il a horreur de retourner chez lui pour les vacances, mais lorsqu'il essaye de rester, Blaise voit la lettre marquée du sceau des Malfoys arriver, et bientôt, Draco est sur le départ.

« Allez, vas-y » Blaise prend une longue bouffée et passe le mégot à Draco pour qu'il le finisse. L'air autour d'eux sent comme un cendrier maintenant, et ils vont devoir le purifier parce que le personnel risque de le sentir demain matin. Il peut sentir que Draco hésite à lui dire quel est le réel problème, bien qu'avec la mention de son père et la gravité de son découragement, Blaise est sûr qu'il peut à peu près deviner ce qu'il y a.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. » dit finalement Draco. « Je n'ai aucune raison de faire semblant ».

Blaise réfléchit « Suppose que tu l'ais, cependant » dit-il plus doucement que d'habitude. « Que ferais-tu dans ce cas ? » Et puisque Draco ne répond pas, Blaise l'encourage avec « on se fout des détails, Draco »

Draco soupire et écrase la cigarette sur la surface brillante de la table. « Je n'en ai aucune idée, Zabini »

« Alors puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Est-ce que ça changera quelque chose que je dise non ? »

« Te rendra-t-il heureux ? »

Le dos de Draco se tend contre le siens, et il ne répond pas. Blaise grimace, parce qu'il sait que, là, il est allé trop loin.

« Ça n'a aucune importance » crache Draco en se levant sans le regarder. Blaise sait pourquoi il ne le regarde pas il peut l'entendre dans la voix qui ajoute « Parce que je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un choix »

: : :

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, la nouvelle s'est répendue que Draco Malfoy fait face à de très graves problèmes personnels. Les autres étudiants lui laissent une large place, et même Pansy n'essaye pas de lui sauter dessus comme un fauve, comme elle le fait d'habitude. Crabbe et Goyle sont assit de chaque coté de lui tel deux murs épais, impénétrables, qui empêchent qui que se soit de venir s'assoir à coté. Blaise ignore le craquement de leurs doigts et s'assoit en face de Draco.

« Bonjour, charmant soleil » dit-il gaiment.

Draco émet un son faisant penser à un grognement et ne dit rien.

Le petit-déjeuner a à peine commencé lorsqu'une magnifique chouette d'un blanc éclatant vole vers eux et se pose gracieusement sur la table entre Blaise et Draco. Blaise lève un sourcil le courrier est arrivé et repartit depuis un moment, et cet hibou à l'air de regarder les gardes du corps de Draco avec une semi-appréhension. Il y a un petit morceau de parchemin dans son bec, sans adresse. Après un moment, la chouette semble considérer que la confidentialité ne vaut ni sa vie ni ses plumes, elle dépose son message et s'en va.

Il y a un petit moment pendant lequel la lettre reste entre les deux garçons. Draco la fixe comme si elle allait entrer en combustion.

Blaise bouge un doigt.

Aussi rapidement qu'un serpent, Draco saisit la lettre, en la chiffonnant un peu dans sa précipitation. Blaise a un sourire narquois et continue son repas. Draco jette un regard à la lettre, qui ne contient qu'une ligne – Draco la lit trois fois rapidement, avant de l'écraser dans son poing.

_Tu ne trompes personne, tu sais. Même pas toi._

Sa réponse est concise un bel aigle survole la table des Gryffondors, et avec un heureux sens de la visée, lâche sa missive dans le porridge de Harry.

_Vas te faire foutre._

Cette fois, Hedwige se sent pousser des ailes. Elle atterrit dans un grand effet de plumes couleur de neige et passe les mailles des deux gardes du corps pour laisser tomber son message entre les jambes de Draco. Semblant fière d'elle, elle s'envole à nouveau. Maintenant, d'autres personnes dans la Grande Salle ont remarqué le silencieux échange par oiseaux interposés. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'yeux suivent la chouette au plumage de neige retourner à son propriétaire.

_Qui tu es et qui je suis, ça ne change pas ce que j'ai déjà fait et dit. Tu peux arrêter ton jeu, Malfoy._

Là, la réponse est instantanée. Hedwige est à peine revenue sur l'épaule de Harry lorsqu'une boulette de papier frappe le front de Harry avec un résonant « chlak ». Hedwige hulule d'un ton de reproche envers l'aigle aux plumes noires qui retourne vers les Serpentards.

_Vas te faire foutre._

Il semble qu'Hedwige démontre de plus en plus d'audace avec chaque voyage Maintenant elle se pose sur l'épaule opposé à celle qu'occupe l'aigle noir de Draco, donnant au Serpentard l'apparence d'être entouré par son coté ange et démon, incarnés par ces oiseaux. Incapable de faire semblant que toute l'attention n'est pas tournée vers lui, Draco arrête d'essayer d'avoir l'air subtile et attrape la lettre du bec d'Hedwige.

_Par toi, sur un bureau ?_

Draco n'a jamais laissé sa magie partir hors de contrôle ses émotions sont trop contrôlées pour qu'elles le submergent, son père s'en est assuré. C'est une grande faiblesse que l'on démontre lorsque les vases éclatent autour de soit quand l'on est dans une mauvaise humeur.

Ainsi, c'est plus qu'une surprise pour nombre de ceux qui regardent, Draco y comprit, lorsque sa colère fait se désintégrer en cendre le papier qu'il tient entre ses mains.

Hedwige reste sur son épaule. Elle regarde ce qui reste de la lettre et hulule tristement.

« Dégage » siffle Draco.

Elle le regarde avec reproche puis s'élance et retraverse la Grande Salle. Blaise n'en attendait pas moins. Et, semble-t-il, la Grande Salle aussi. Les discutions et le repas reprennent. Draco fixe les restes calcinés de la lettre qui reposent sur la table. Il a l'air vraiment malheureux, mais, incapable de trouver quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral, Blaise s'en retourne à son toast. S'il avait continué à regarder Draco, il aurait pu voir sur son visage l'apparition d'une soudaine tension, comme si son intuition faisait à présent sonner _l'alarme macabre de l'approche d'une triste fatalité_.

Les discutions et le repas, de nouveau, s'arrêtent, oubliés, alors que la Grande Salle regarde Harry Potter s'avancer hardiment vers la table des Serpentards. Le seul son, hormis celui des pas de Harry, est celui du fervent Flash de l'appareil de Colin Creevey, alors qu'il mitraille le prodige de Gryffondor, qui atteint la table des Serpentards, comme on salut l'Armageddon, fleuve des enfers.

« Ce que je veux savoir » dit Harry à haute voix, s'arrêtant à coté de Blaise, qui cligne des yeux de surprise. « C'est ce que, très précisément, tu crois que tu accomplira de cette façon. »

Draco lève ses yeux vers Harry sans bouger la tête, et en arrivant, comme le professionnel qu'il est, a paraître parfaitement indifférent. « De quelle façon, Potter ? »

« En évitant ceci » dit Harry d'un ton cassant. « Moi. »

« Un problème personnel ? » suggère Draco et il regarde à nouveau la table « Une vie infortunée ? »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit que je suis dans le déni ? »

« Tu es dans le délire. » crache Draco « Tu as dit que tu avait trop de drame dans ta vie, alors pourquoi insister en faisant une scène ? »

« Parce que tu insistes en étant idiot. »

Draco soupire de façon théâtrale « Va-t-en Potter » dit-il avec lassitude. Puis il ajoute, presque trop gentiment « S'il te plait, va-t-en. »

« Il va falloir que j'y sois obligé » le défi est lancé sur un ton beaucoup plus sec que précédemment. Cette fois, Draco lève les yeux.

« Tu sembles avoir l'impression que j'en ai quelque chose à faire » dit Draco. Sa voix est étonnamment calme. « Mais ton intuition, comme d'habitude, est déficiente. »

« De grands mots, Malfoy, comme toujours » raille Harry « C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que tu fais, c'est parler. »

« Tout ce que tu fais, idiot, c'est t'accrocher » rétorque Draco, mais son ton commence à fluctuer. « Tu es incapable de laisser de coté ce qui doit l'être, Potter. Vas. T'en. »

« Pas avant que tu ais retrouvé un peu de raison »

« Et, putain, c'est bien à toi de parler »

Draco, finalement, se lève et pose ses deux mains sur la table, rencontrant les yeux de Harry.

« C'est **moi **qui doit retrouver la raison ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Quand tu viens ici de ton pas de conquérant en croyant savoir ce qui est bon pour les autres, en enfreignant les règles de l'école, parce que c'est toi, et que tu as le droit, comme si tu étais **meilleur** que le reste de nous – tu as une sacrée case de vide, Potter. Tu ne m'intéresses d'aucune manière. Tu comprends, ça ? d'**Aucune**. Et rien de ce que tu puisses dire ou faire ne changera ça. Je me fous bien que tu te mettes à genoux pour me **supplier**. Je ne te dois **rien**. Et maintenant, merci de bien vouloir **dégager. **»

Harry, face a cette tirade, soutient son regard, celui qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il fait face à Draco. Il semble considérer les mots prononcés avec grand soin et pendant un bon moment Blaise est déjà crispé, prêt à se pousser du chemin quand Harry décidera de sortir sa baguette. Les professeurs semblent aussi sentir le danger. McGonnagall s'est levée, et Rogue a déjà quitté la table pour désamorcer le combat avant que celui-ci n'éclate.

Mais ces actions s'avèrent inutiles. Harry dit, dans un souffle rapide, plein de lassitude et de bile :

« Bien, Malfoy. Comme tu veux. Continue à faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux » et il se retourne, et il s'en va.

Au lieu de soupirer de soulagement et se rassoir, Draco le fixe stupidement. Et il en est ainsi du reste de l'école : depuis quand est-ce que Harry Potter recule devant Malfoy ? - ça ne s'est jamais vu. C'est une de ces choses qui annoncent que la fin est proche.

Blaise regarde Draco, qui fixe toujours Harry, comme s'il essaye toujours de décider que faire, comme s'il ne peut comprendre la raison pour laquelle Harry s'en va. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Harry abandonne si facilement – et Draco, semble-t-il, s'y attendait le moins.

« Draco » dit doucement Blaise « Si tu ne le rejoins pas maintenant... »

Mais il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Draco a déjà sauté de son siège et cours après Harry. D'un mouvement rapide, Draco attrape Harry par le bras, le fait se retourner, et l'embrasse sur la bouche.

Plus tard, Blaise racontera à Draco à quel point il était hilarant de voir la salle entière, y comprit les professeurs, ouvrir la bouche en même temps.

Draco s'attend à ce qu'Harry le repousse. Après tout, il vient de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, il n'y a peut-être pas une minute. Harry a parfaitement le droit de le repousser et de le frapper. Harry peut le repousser et rire, se foutre totalement de lui, et le détruire devant la Salle toute entière.

D'abord, Harry est sous le choc, comme tout le reste de leur public. Puis, doucement, il penche sa tête vers la gauche et sa bouche répond à Draco, et sa main droite vient se poser sur la joue droite de Draco. Draco répond immédiatement. Il laisse son corps s'aligner avec celui de Harry, et sa respiration est coupée lorsque la langue de Harry frotte contre ses lèvres, et – son cerveau est un peu court-circuité car ses sens essayent d'enregistrer le maximum d'information tout en continuant de faire ce qu'ils font... - _Oui... C'est exactement_ ce qu'il veut ressentir...

Malheureusement, c'est tout ce qu'il arrive à ressentir avant que quelqu'un ne les sépare avec brutalité.

« Je vais faire comme si » grogne Rogue « il y avait une **très** très bonne explication à tout ça ». Il tient Draco par le cou et Harry par l'épaule, à bout de bras. Il a l'air plus furieux que ce que Draco a jamais vu. « Et il vaut mieux pour vous deux, il y a plutôt intérêt que cette explication se trouve sur le terrain d'une temporaire folie, ou d'un enchantement. »

Ils auraient été effectivement terrorisé par Rogue si quelqu'un n'avait pas sifflé, un son qui devait se trouver répété et puis suivit par une explosion d'applaudissements.

« Enlevez-moi ce sourire, Potter » grogna Rogue sans couvrir le bruit de la salle. Il lâcha le Gryffondor comme s'il pouvait le contaminer. « Retenue, ce soir, pour vous deux ! » Il tourne son regard vers Draco. « Quand à **toi** – dans mon bureau. **Immédiatement. **»

Harry croise brièvement le regard de Draco – Harry n'a pas l'air furieux de s'être prit une retenue, ou même embarrassé que la plupart de ses pairs soient en train d'applaudir. Au lieu de cela, il sourit à Draco d'un air penaud et, à sa plus grande surprise, lui fait un clin d'oeil.

Le ventre de Draco se noue un peu lorsque Rogue le traine hors de la Grande Salle jusqu'aux cachots.

Rogue ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Après avoir jeté Draco sans cérémonie à l'intérieur, il claque la porte derrière lui et marche d'un pas énervé jusqu'à son bureau. Draco est à mi-chemin entre le bureau et la porte, et ne sait pas vraiment ce qui l'attend.

« Quelle imbécillité t'est-il passée par la tête ? » crache Rogue avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Parmi toutes les personnes – et parmi tous les endroits que tu pouvais choisir... Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Draco. »

« Monsieur ? » l'interromps Draco « Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire... »

« Ne joue pas à l'ignorant » grogne Rogue « Tu comprends **parfaitement** ce que je veux dire. »

« Euh... » dit Draco, qui ne suit toujours pas « Monsieur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ton **père** pensera de ça ? »

« Je... » Draco se tait, sentant soudain la panique l'envahir. « Mais, je ne... il ne... »

« Tu espères qu'après cette déclaration publique, devant tout l'école, il n'en saura **rien **? » Interroge Rogue, décontenancé. Potter aurait-il prit la cervelle de Draco en otage ?

« Euh » dit encore Draco « J'espère que non ? »

« Ne te rends-tu encore pas compte de ce que ce... **fiasco **» dit-il avec dégout, « va avoir comme conséquence pour toi, ta famille, ton héritage ? »

Draco regarde le sol. Bien sûr qu'il y a réfléchit. Il y réfléchit depuis qu'il a découvert qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Mais ce matin... ce matin il a été trop préoccupé par la menace de perdre le seul bonheur qu'il avait eu de toute cette année – de toutes les sept dernières années – pour réfléchir à toutes les conséquences de ce qu'il faisait. « Je... »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire » interrompt Rogue « sinon que tu vas venir ici à huit heure pour ta retenue. Entre temps, je suggère que tu réfléchisses avec soin sur les conséquences de tes actions, et les décisions que tu seras forcé de prendre. Me fais-je bien comprendre ? »

« Oui, Monsieur » dit Draco, en regardant toujours le sol.

« Bien » Draco entend les pas de Rogue, ils s'arrêtent lorsqu'il est juste devant lui. Rogue attend que Draco le regarde avant de continuer, dans une voix grave et prudente. « Il y a d'autre choses à considérer que toi-même. Ne fais pas l'erreur de penser que ce choix ne concerne que **toi**, Draco. »

« Oui, Monsieur » dit de nouveau Draco.

Rogue marque un silence avant de retourner à son bureau.

« Huit heure, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Draco hoche la tête et, après un moment, s'enfuit du bureau.

: : :

À l'heure du dîner, Draco n'est pas là.

Ron a piqué une petite crise lorsqu'Harry est retourné à la table des Gryffondors ce matin. Ginny aussi, bien qu'Harry ne le sache que parce qu'Hermione l'aurait trouvé un peu plus tard dans les toilettes en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Harry savait, au regard des sentiments que Ron entretenait pour le correspondant d'Hermione, que l'argument : 'tu ne le **connais** pas' ne le satisferait pas, alors il avait essayé un plus direct : « C'est comme ça, tu devras bien t'y faire », en prenant un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discutions. Cela n'avait contenté Ron, bien sûr, mais cela l'avait empêché de lui hurler dessus, et il avait sombré dans une espèce de silence maussade depuis.

Au dîner, l'école est toujours pleine de l'effervescence que la pelle que se sont roulés Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en plein milieu de la grande salle a créé, mais Harry évite avec une inébranlable ferveur ce sujet, et Ron et Hermione s'appliquent à se retenir d'en parler. La plupart des Gryffondors regardent Harry avec curiosité, ils chuchotent entre eux, et Ginny fixe son assiette d'un regard meurtrier, mais personne ne semble assez brave pour lui en parler. Harry est habitué au chuchotement perpétuel autour de lui, alors il n'en a plus rien à faire. Ce qui l'ennuie et l'inquiète, c'est la place inoccupée à la table des Serpentards, parce qu'Harry n'a pas vu Draco depuis le petit-déjeuner, pas même lors des classes que les Gryffondors et Serpentards ont en commun.

Le dîner est presque terminé lorsque Hermione essaye de briser la glace.  
« Alors » dit-elle avec Nonchalance, « J'ai préparé le programme de révision pour les ASPICS... »

« C'est dans des mois, Hermione » grogne Ron « Nous n'avons même pas commencé à en parler en classe ! »

« Eh bien, Il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas s'y mettre quand même; c'est notre dernier examen, après tout. Harry, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Harry se lève, et prend son sac à l'épaule. « La salle commune » dit-il automatiquement. « J'ai besoin de... euh... vérifier quelque chose »

« Je viens avec toi, Harry » propose Ron en essayant de se lever. « Il faut que je... aïe ! »

Hermione s'éclaircit la voix et essaye de faire comme si elle ne venait pas de mettre un coup de pied à Ron par dessous la table. « Je pense qu'il peut faire ça tout seul, Ron. »

« Quoi ? » dit Ron, sans comprendre. « Mais... »

« Ouai, » dit rapidement Harry « J'ai besoin, euh, d'un peu de temps – seul, pour réfléchir, tu vois. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tout ce bruit... désolé. » ajoute-t-il en voyant le regard blessé de Ron, mais il s'en va de la Grande Salle avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ai envie de lui demander où il va. Harry sent tous les yeux se fixer sur lui, et il accélère.

En fait, il ne retourne pas à la salle commune, mais sort dehors par la grande porte. Il est à peine six heure, mais c'est l'hivers et le soleil a presque franchit l'horizon, propageant des ombres rose-orangée dans la forêt et sur les terrains neigeux. Se dirigeant vers la gauche en courant doucement, Harry laisse derrière lui le lac gelé, au seul son de ses bottes qui se frayent un passage dans la neige vierge.

Harry a un arbre préféré à Poudlard. C'est le grand hêtre solitaire en amont du terrain de Quidditch. Celui où Ron et lui font leur leçons pendant les mois les plus chauds en regardant les autres équipes s'entrainer. Le même arbre sous lequel il somnole en Mai et en Juin lorsque la fin de l'année approche et qu'il appréhende le retour chez les Dursleys pour deux long mois – quelque chose qu'heureusement, il n'aura plus jamais à faire.

Harry ne sait pas pourquoi il le sait – appelons ça une heureuse conjecture – mais Draco est sous cet arbre, adossé au tronc, regardant le terrain de Quidditch, sans voir Harry. Ils porte ses robes d'école et une longue cape noire, une tache d'encre sur le paysage enneigé, et à mesure que Harry se rapproche, il peut voir que les joues de Draco sont rouges, que ses cheveux sont brillant de givre et qu'il a l'air d'être ici depuis longtemps. Harry ralentit et marche sur les cinq derniers mètres, se demandant si Draco va se retourner et le remarquer.

Draco est perdu dans ses pensées, et il sursaute lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'Harry arrive derrière lui. Il est tendu, aussi, parce qu'Harry se tient tout près, si près, en fait, que leurs épaules se touchent. C'est une drôle de sensation, chaleureuse et solide, et Draco résiste à l'envie de se rapprocher. Il est heureux qu'Harry ne regarde pas vers lui pour l'instant, mais vers le terrain de Quidditch – Ils ont tous deux peur de se regarder dans les yeux, parce que ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, c'était dans le feu de l'action. Alors que maintenant... ils sont bien plus calmes, bien plus réfléchis, et Draco n'a jamais été aussi terrifié par Harry de toute sa vie.

D'abord les épaules, maintenant les bras, et Draco sent qu'Harry se rapproche, que sa main descend jusqu'à la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Tous deux ne portent pas de gants, et la main de Draco est glacée.

« Potter... » Draco s'arrête lorsqu'Harry entre soudainement dans son champs de vision, cachant le terrain il y a deux doigts contre ses lèvres, deux doigts pour les séparer des siennes.

« Tais-toi » dit Harry. Il enlève ses doigts. Il regarde Draco, à présent, et Draco le regarde dans les yeux, plus près que jamais, et c'est peut-être la neige, ou la proximité, mais Draco ne se rappelle pas les avoir vus si... verts. Draco sent sa chaude respiration sur ses lèvres, son nez, son menton, l'odeur lointaine de cramberry et Harry est si près, si affreusement près...

« Non, » murmure Harry alors que Draco tente de reculer. Harry le retient par les yeux, parce que si Draco pouvait regarder ailleurs il s'enfuirait, il s'enfuirait avant que...

Harry lèche ses lèvres, touche le menton de Draco du bout des doigts pour lui baisser la tête tout en levant la sienne, leurs nez se touchent, leurs bras se touchent, leurs genoux se touchent et leurs épaules s'entrechoquent mais Draco n'en a plus rien à faire, parce que tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que les lèvres d'Harry sont sur les siennes.

Ce n'est pas comme le baiser qu'ils ont échangé ce matin, qui était rapide, chaste, la première fois de sa vie où Draco se rappelait agir sous le coup de l'impulsion. Harry pose ses lèvres contre les siennes, s'attarde sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco, qui a le souffle coupé. Il retourne à la charge, et cette fois, Draco répond, il penche sa tête légèrement à gauche et la main de Harry quitte son menton pour tenir les avant-bras du blond, et il reste ici, presque gelé dans un instant qui ne semble plus passer...

Les lunettes de Harry sont appuyés contre le nez et la pommette de Draco et celui-ci recule, en léchant ses lèvres. Harry émet un petit son de protestation tandis qu'une de ses mains quitte l'épaule de Draco pour se nicher derrière son cou et qu'il avance sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Le souffle de Draco embue les lunette d'Harry. Il lève la mains, ses doigts touchent la joue d'Harry, il hésite... Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ferme les yeux. Alors Draco exhale contre les lèvres de Harry et essaye d'enlever ses lunettes lentement. Elles glissent contre son nez, puis sur sa bouche, et c'est à ce moment que Draco les enlève pour les remplacer par sa propre bouche.

Cette fois, c'est Draco qui a avancé ses lèvres, et qui presse, plus fort et avec urgence il met ses mains de chaque coté du visage de Harry et l'avance vers lui, Harry émet un autre petit bruit, cette fois de surprise, et Draco l'avale. Ses mains, ses lèvres et ses joues sont très froides et Harry recule face à l'agressivité soudaine de Draco, mais le blond est déterminé et il le tient fermement. La bouche d'Harry s'ouvre sous la sienne, et quelque part au milieu de tout ça, leurs langues se rencontrent, et tout ce que Draco peut faire pour échapper au froid est de ce concentrer sur la surprenante chaleur de la bouche de Harry, et de s'y fondre.

Ce n'est pas le premier baiser en bonne et due forme de Draco. Son premier était lors du Bal de Noël, avec Pansy Parkinson, et c'est un souvenir embarrassant que Draco aimerait s'extraire de la tête à coup d'_oubliette._ Il y a eu quelques autres papouilles ici et là, avec Pansy et d'autres filles, et un vague souvenir d'un abus de Firewhisky dans lequel Blaise est impliqué, puis ce petit incident en classe de charmes qui était un peu imprévu, mais en tout cas, Draco n'a jamais embrassé _comme il faut_ un autre garçon, et Draco n'a certainement jamais embrassé quelqu'un avec la ferveur qu'il y met maintenant. C'est un peu alien, un peu étrange, et en grande partie très, très satisfaisant pourquoi diable ne l'a-t-il jamais fait de toutes ces années ?

La main posée sur le cou de Draco s'aventure dans ses cheveux, les doigts d'Harry s'y perdent, les caressent, les emmêlent, et Draco frisonne sous le toucher. Draco n'a pas mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner alors qu'Harry a le goût de tout ce qu'il a mangé au dîner et Draco a soudain une faim irrépressible d'Harry, de la façon dont sa respiration attèle lorsque Draco mord sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à celle avec laquelle les mains de Harry se resserrent dans ses cheveux quand il lui suce la langue, et sans trop savoir comment, Draco retourne Harry pour le plaquer contre le tronc. Ils heurtent le tronc avec tant de vigueur que l'arbre tremble et les arrose d'un peu de neige qui s'était déposé sur ses branches, mais ils ne le remarquent pas.

Draco domine Harry Quelque part, au cours de ces dernières années, il est devenu plus grand de quelques centimètres. Et bien que cela ne soit pas beaucoup, car il n'avait jamais remarqué la différence avant, il y a maintenant une différence, et Draco l'utilise pour clouer Harry à l'arbre et fondre sur sa bouche. Harry ne lui résiste pas, ce qui surprend Draco parce qu'il s'est toujours imaginé que Harry voudrait contrôler toute situation, mais il semble vouloir le laisser contrôler le baiser, dominer sa langue, en promenant ses mains dans son cou et sur sa poitrine, puis en le prenant par les hanches, le maintenant fermement contre l'écorce.

À un moment, au cours de leurs explorations manuelles et buccales, leurs poitrines, leurs hanches et leurs jambes se sont collées l'une contre l'autre, et sans y réfléchir vraiment, Draco glisse un genoux entre les jambes de Harry. La prise qu'a Draco sur ses hanches doit lui faire mal, mais celui-ci ne se plaint pas, alors Draco lève son genoux entre les cuisses de Harry. Il peut sentir le sourire de Harry qui s'appuie contre l'arbre pour serrer un peu plus son genou entre ses jambes.

Harry ne sait pas combien ils ont passé de temps à s'embrasser et est encore moins sûr de celui qui s'est arrêté en premier Les deux garçons ont le souffle coupé, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rouges. Les yeux de Draco sont encore fermés mais son corps est resté collé à celui d'Harry. Son genoux est toujours entre les jambes de Harry, dont la main est toujours dans les cheveux de Draco, dont les mains sont toujours dans son coup et sur ses épaules, et dont les doigts caressent sa peau.

Harry se demande vaguement ce que Draco a fait de ses lunettes le terrain et le paysage alentour sont un brumeux mélange d'ombres roses et orange sur du blanc, complètement flou, mais Draco est assez près pour qu'Harry le voit clairement. Sa peau est si pâle qu'elle est presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux, sauf pour la légère teinte rose qu'arborent ses joues, le bout de son nez et de ses oreilles, le rouge vif de ses lèvres et de sa bouche, encore humides. Il y a quelques flocons prit dans ses cils et il respire lentement et profondément, ce qui forme un petit nuage de brume entre leurs bouches.

D'un seul mouvement, Draco inhale profondément, et enlève ses mains du cou de Harry et de ses épaules. Draco enlève aussi sa jambe, un peu plus doucement, d'entre les cuisses de Harry. Harry est toujours appuyé à l'arbre, et il réfrène le petit gémissement de mécontentement qui essaye de passer ses lèvres. Les yeux d'Harry se ferment et sa tête tape contre l'arbre. Draco enlève gentiment les mains de Harry posées sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux, il dépose un baiser sur la main droite lorsqu'il l'enlève. Harry ouvre ses yeux et caresse la joue de Draco lorsqu'il enlève sa main, qui tenait toujours la sienne.

Au moment où la main de Harry quitte la joue de Draco, le genoux de celui-ci est entièrement retiré. Draco lui redonne ses lunettes. Il regarde Harry à présent, et après avoir expiré profondément et avoir remit ses mains dans les poches de sa robe, il dit doucement : « Je suis désolé »

« Quoi ? » demande Harry, la respiration haletante. Il se demande pourquoi Draco s'excuse pour le meilleur baiser qu'il ait jamais expérimenté Draco ne mentait pas – il est sacrément doué avec sa langue. « Désolé de quoi ? »

« Désolé pour ça » dit Draco. Il ne regarde pas Harry mais l'horizon qui se noircit derrière lui. « Pour ce qui s'est passé. Pour tout. »

Harry est confus. Ce matin, tout ce qui vient de se passer – c'était vraiment génial, du moins d'après lui. Il serre d'avantage ses lunettes, se sentant soudain, sans Draco, frigorifié. « Pourquoi ? »

Draco prend à nouveau une grande respiration et ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur Harry. Il semble grimacer. « Parce que c'est finit, Potter. Je ne peux pas le faire »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillent légèrement. Le coin de ses yeux lui fait mal, parce que l'air froid les glace. « Quoi ? » dit de nouveau Harry « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, c'est finit ? Qu'est-ce que... »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est **finit **» répète Draco. Il semble sur le point d'être malade. « Nous. Ça. Je ne peux pas. Je ne **peux** pas, Potter » insiste-t-il alors qu'Harry ouvre sa bouche pour protester. « Je suis désolé » répète-t-il pour la troisième fois. Il regarde autour de lui et commence à partir sans grande conviction – et Harry essaye de le suivre mais Draco accélère (il court presque) pour retourner à l'école, laissant Harry seul près de l'arbre, en train de se dire qu'il a peut-être loupé quelque chose de très important ou qu'il embrasse peut-être très mal.

* * *

_Bonsoir, je sais que ma traduction est un peu lourde, je n'espère pas trop, mais je n'ai pas de temps pour la prochaine semaine, et je ne voulais pas retenir ce chapitre d'avantage. J'espère que votre lecture n'aura pas été trop chaotique. Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**CATCH 22**

**Une fiction de:****_ Jad-fic_**

Une traduction de:_ Orin-Rwo.L._

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédant : **Malheur d'un scion, Draco Malfoy, qui fait face à de graves problèmes personnels. Une folie passagère se manifeste lors du petit déjeuner, et Harry découvre que Draco est effectivement très doué avec sa langue.

* * *

**Note du Traducteur :** Je crois bon de vous signaler que si Ginny s'est arraché les cheveux, c'est que dans cette fiction, elle était encore la petite-amie officielle du survivant...

**Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par Lydwyn.** Un grand merci pour son application et sa rapidité. Merci aussi à vous, cher lecteur, et particulièrement à ceux qui n'oublient pas que _**Reviews are traductor's Fluel**_** –** Les reviews sont le carburant du traducteur... Merci mille fois à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

**Sauf quand, apparemment, ils changent.**

**20h05** (le soir même)

« As-tu des nouvelles de ton père ? »

Draco se crispe « Non » répond-il rapidement en déroulant un rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau. « Est-ce tout, Professeur ? » demande-t-il en montrant les devoirs de troisième année que Rogue lui a demandé de noter.

Rogue tapote la boite posée sur son bureau avec sa baguette et celle-ci s'ouvre. « Les projets de potion des cinquième année pour leurs Buses. Cela devrait t'occuper. Fais attention de vérifier soigneusement les ingrédients dangereux. Lorsque tu auras des nouvelles de lui, » continue Rogue « informes-moi immédiatement. »

Draco hésite, il attend que Rogue se soit levé du bureau avant de dire « Professeur, puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

Rogue s'arrête et tourne légèrement tête pour le regarder. « Serais-tu à ce point désireux de lui parler seul à seul ? »

Draco n'a pas vraiment eut le temps d'y réfléchir lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Rogue murmure, « Comme d'habitude »

Il ouvre la porte avec force et se place immédiatement dans l'entrebâillement, pour regarder l'intrus avec véhémence.

« Il me semble que la note précisait huit heures, Potter » siffle Rogue en le regardant de haut – Il y a pourtant bien moins de différence de taille qu'il y en avait quelques années plus tôt, mais Rogue se débrouille toujours pour se placer de façon à projeter son ombre sur Harry. « Pas six minutes après huit heures. Huit heures pile. »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, » murmure Harry en imitant l'air de dédain qu'affiche Rogue, « Il y a eu un petit contretemps. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé d'excuses » Rogue ferme la porte derrière lui, verrouillant la classe de Potions. « Suivez-moi. »

Harry hausse les sourcils. Il a vu, par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue, que Draco se trouve dans cette classe – apparemment en train de noter des devoirs à la place de Rogue – et il se demande pourquoi Rogue l'emmène autre part. « Mais, monsieur, pourquoi est-ce que je... »

« Je n'ai pas demandé de questions non plus. » le coupe Rogue. Il se dirige vers son bureau. « Taisez-vous et suivez-moi » Bien qu'Harry bouillonne de l'intérieur, il suit Rogue dans son bureau. C'est aussi petit, noir et poisseux que d'habitude, et Rogue le fait s'assoir dans la chaise défoncée qui se trouve devant son bureau.

Harry s'assoit, croise les bras, et regarde Rogue qui va s'assoir dans le large siège en cuir derrière le bureau. Il fixe Harry pendant quelques instants, comme s'il essayait de le faire parler, de le mettre à bout, de le faire hurler pour qu'il demande de lui-même ce qu'il doit faire, mais Harry garde sa langue dans sa bouche et se contente de le regarder, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu. Il n'est pas prêt à donner la moindre excuse pour que Rogue lui inflige d'avantage de punitions. Il restera pendant toute la soirée sur cette chaise en osier décharné qui lui pique les fesses et le regardera, sans cligner une seule fois de l'œil, s'il le doit.

Après deux autres minutes, comme cela commence à piquer, Harry cligne des yeux. Rogue a un petit sourire narquois et il croise ses mains sur la table en s'avançant. « Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici » commence-t-il « Bien qu'après six années passées à gérer votre incompétence dégénérescente, j'ai bien peur de me faire des illusions. »

Harry s'abstient, avec difficulté, de commenter. « Aurait-ce quelque chose à voir avec ce matin, par hasard ? » demande-t-il brièvement. Puis, avec juste assez de retard pour appuyer l'insolence flagrante dont il fait preuve, ajoute « **Monsieur ? **»

« De vos singeries dans la Grande Salle, je n'ai cure, » dit Rogue avec dédain « Je veux plus précisément faire allusion – ce que vous échouez lamentablement à saisir – aux implications sous-jacentes et aux événements qui pourraient en découler. »

Harry est confus. Si Rogue est insultant, le ton « Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un crétin arrogant » est altéré par quelque chose de plus inquiet dans sa voix, bien que son expression n'en présage rien. « Que dites-vous, » et encore, après une pause délibérée « monsieur ? »

« Ce que j'essaye d'imprimer dans votre cervelle de moineau, Potter, c'est que vous avez – ce qui était prévisible – encore démontré votre incapacité à réfléchir aux conséquences que vos actes auront sur les autres et sur vous-même. » Rogue se rassoit et croise les bras. « Il n'est malheureusement pas en mon pouvoir de vous interdire, à vous et Monsieur Malfoy, de vous fréquenter. Cependant... » Rogue baisse la voix « … Parlant dans le plus grand soucis de vos intérêts, je vous recommande chaudement de vous refréner vous-même. »

Harry fronce les sourcils et dit « Excusez-moi, **monsieur**, mais depuis quand êtes-vous préoccupé par mes... euh... **fréquentations** ? »

« Depuis que vous avez choisi de **fréquenter** mon élève le plus brillant » crache Rogue, adoptant cette fois le ton adressé au « crétin arrogant ». « Aussi égocentrique que pouvez être, Potter, il y a d'autres choses à penser que votre propre bien-être. »

« Voulez-vous parler du bien-être de Draco, monsieur, » dit Harry d'une voix glaciale « ou du votre ? »

Rogue pince ses lèvres et ses yeux se rétrécissent, il est apparemment déconfit d'entendre Harry utiliser le prénom de Draco, mais il continue quand même. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous empêcher... de vous rapprocher. Cependant... » Rogue s'avance vers lui, et baisse de nouveau la voix. « Si je me rends compte que vous tentez d'appréhender Draco malgré ses efforts pour vous éviter, le terme d'immédiat sera à peine approprié pour décrire la vitesse à laquelle vous serez expulsé de cette école » il marque une pause, puis ajoute « Me fais-je bien comprendre, Potter ? »

À travers ses dents, Harry crache « Oui, professeur »

Rogue hoche la tête, satisfait, puis se lève et sort sa baguette ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau disparaît et deux gros chaudrons apparaissent, tous deux remplis de petits objets en tous genres. Rogue montre les pots vides sur son bureau « Comme retenue, vous trierez ces ingrédients. Quand vous aurez fini, » continue-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, « tapez sur les chaudrons avec votre baguette et ils se rempliront à nouveau, et vous pourrez recommencer. »

Les yeux de Harry crient « pauvre crétin », mais il demande « Et combien de temps suis-je sensé faire ça » puis, après une bonne pause « Monsieur ? »

Le sourire de Rogue devient plus prononcé. « Jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter, monsieur Potter. »

: : :

Le lendemain, Draco espère que son manque de sommeil n'est pas trop visible. Il est, malheureusement, très visible, parce que lorsque Blaise vient le rejoindre il lève un sourcil et dit « Tu as vraiment une sale tronche, mon pote ».

« Ouais » dit sèchement Draco avant d'entailler ses œufs avec le bout de son couteau.

Et pourtant, il veut croire que sa journée ne sera pas aussi pourrie que son réveil. Après tout, Draco ne passe pas chaque instant à revivre les trois minutes extraordinaires qu'il a passé avec Potter sous le hêtre, hier soir, parce que ce serait contre-productif. Ou s'il y pense, c'est simplement parce qu'il serait idiot de ne pas voir la réalité en face. Il ne pense pas au toucher des lèvres de Harry contre les siennes, ni au toucher de Harry dans ses cheveux, ni à la satisfaction qu'il avait à clouer Harry à l'arbre et à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Draco ne fait pas que de penser à la chaleur et à la moiteur de la bouche de Harry, ni au fait que les hanches de Harry portent surement quelques traces de leur petite liaison. Il ne pense pas non plus à la manière irrésistible qu'avait Harry de se cambrer sous lui, se soumettant de la plus belle façon qui soit, de la plus tentatrice façon. Non-non-non.

_**« **__Je suis foutu__** »**_ pense tristement Draco en revenant au présent, pour la cinquième fois, au cours de Runes Anciennes, une classe dans laquelle il n'a jamais eu la moindre difficulté à se concentrer auparavant. _Je suis un cas désespéré, incurable. Si jamais quelqu'un dans ce monde cruel, si cruel, était un peu humain, il me tuerait sur le champ._

« Zabini, tues-moi » plaide-t-il silencieusement. « S'il-te-plait ? Je te paierai. Très bien. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Je pourrais t'acheter ton propre pays. Peut-être même ta lune . Qui ne voudrait pas une belle lune ? »

« Tentant » dit Blaise sans relever la tête. « Échange ça contre une fellation et l'on pourrait bien s'entendre. »

Draco fronce les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas à ce point désespéré. »

« Pour l'instant » corrige Blaise joyeusement, toujours en train de chercher une plume. « Nous verrons, je suis un homme patient. »

« Tu es un ami très méchant » lui dit Draco avant d'enterrer sa tête dans ses propres bras.

Blaise sourit, en faisant tourner entre ses doigts la plume qu'il vient juste de retrouver. Vince et Greg n'auraient pas survécu en classes de Runes, et ils sont obligés de se farcir la divination, qui ne requiert pas de cervelle, juste assez d'endurance pour survivre aux différentes vapeurs. Blaise, en revanche, à côté de son insouciance, est assez érudit, il est un bon partenaire d'étude et encore plus un bon ami, parce qu'il n'a parlé ni de Gryffondor, ni de quoi que ce soit ayant rapport de près ou de loin avec Harry Potter En fait, après avoir raté ses trois essais à lui parler de Quidditch, Blaise l'a laissé à lui-même, un silencieux mais parfait soutient moral.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il me traduire l'ancien sort inscrit dans la pierre runique de Björketorp ? » demande le professeur Radford. _Surprise, surprise_, pense Draco en roulant des yeux, alors que la main de Granger s'élève vers le ciel. « Oui, Miss Granger ? »

« _Là j'ai caché le secret de runes d'une puissance grandiose. Celui qui brisera cette pierre mémorielle, pour l'éternité sera tourmenté par la colère _» récite Granger mot pour mot « _Une traitre mort le perdra. Je lui prédis la perdition »_

« Très bien, Mis Granger. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire... »

« _Je lui prédis la perdition _» rigole Draco à voix basse. Il a besoin de déverser sa frustration sur quelque chose, quelque chose d'autre que Harry Potter, parce que bien que le choix de ce dernier soit préférable, il constituerait le pire des blasphèmes et serait plus que jamais contre-productif. La femelle sauvage complice de Harry, cependant, fera bien l'affaire. « La perdition nous a touché depuis que cet idiot de Dumbledore a laissé les Sang-de-Bourbe envahir cette école. »

Blaise remue un peu mais ne répond pas. Draco est étonné parce que Blaise est toujours prompt à calomnier les Gryffondors.

« … qui fut aussi utilisé sur la pierre runique de Stentoften » conclue Granger en donnant une nouvelle bonne réponse rapportant dix nouveaux points aux Gryffondors.

« Oui, allons-y, récompensons une citation mot-pour-mot d'une leçon, pour laquelle aucun neurone n'a eu besoin de fonctionner » continue Draco d'une voix aigre. Il balance sa tête sur ses mains en fixant la tête touffue du premier rang. « Il ne faudrait pas trop faire travailler notre réflexion, nous ne sommes là que pour apprendre, après tout. »

Blaise ferme son livre avec force. « Si tu sais si bien de quoi l'on parle » dit-il froidement, « au lieu de ronchonner sur Granger, pourquoi n'utilise pas ta salive à répondre aux questions pour nous faire gagner quelques points, pour changer ? »

Draco est sûr qu'il serait bouche bée, si les mots de Blaise ne l'avait pas pris tellement au dépourvu qu'il n'arrive même pas à se tourner pour regarder son ami, et qu'il continue à fixer un point droit devant lui. Quelques instants plus tard, les chaises grincent et crissent au sol lorsque Radford annonce la fin du cours, et Draco entend Blaise se lever rapidement et partir sans un mot, le laissant dans son siège, en train de fixer le tableau noir.

_Putain de merde. Que vient-il de se passer ?_

Blaise n'ai jamais cassant – envers Draco, tout du moins. Ils s'entendent si bien que c'en est ridicule, parce que Blaise est toujours sympathique, de bonne humeur, qu'il arrive toujours à égayer Draco quand celui-ci a passé une mauvaise journée, ou lorsqu'il a envie de commettre un meurtre, ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi excessif pouvant le faire renvoyer. Blaise fait ça pour tout Serpentard, parce que c'est un bon ami, et les bons amis **ne changent pas** soudainement leurs habitudes en laissant tomber les autres, surtout lorsque, comme Draco, ils ont eu une très très mauvaise journée.

Sauf quand, apparemment, **ils changent**.

Draco fronce les sourcils. Il a de toute évidence passé à côté un truc. Mais quoi que ce soit, c'est forcément moins important que **lui**. Enfin, la journée est presque finie les classes sont terminées et tout le monde est en train d'aller dîner lorsque Draco sort de la salle pour se trouver en plein milieu d'une marée de capes et cravates multicolores. Draco et Harry n'avaient pas de classes ensemble aujourd'hui, et Harry n'a pas déjeuner, alors Draco a assez bien réussit à l'éviter jusque-là.

Mais apparemment, une telle chance ne pouvait pas durer.

C'est la faute de Blaise, décide Draco. Si Blaise était là, il aurait guidé Draco loin de l'Inévitable Fatalité qui l'approche derrière des lunettes rondes, des boucliers de verre qui retiennent des yeux beaucoup trop verts – Des yeux verts qui ont le pouvoir d'attirer Draco en un seul regard et d'éteindre la moindre pensée cohérente de sa cervelle. Sans son support moral, Draco est sans défense face à ce pouvoir mystérieux et il va certainement tuer Blaise la prochaine fois qu'il le voit, parce que tout ceci ne peut que finir très mal.

Encore.

Harry s'arrête lorsqu'il repère Draco. Il y a un bref moment qui semble durer une éternité lorsqu'ils se regardent l'un l'autre et que les autres étudiants continuent à passer. Weasley s'arrête à côté de Harry jusqu'à ce que Granger le prenne par le coude pour le trainer autre part le nombre d'élèves s'amenuise dans le couloir et les derniers leurs lancent des regards curieux. Harry finit par rompre le contact visuel et s'apprête à contourner Draco lorsque le bras de ce dernier l'arrête par la taille et le colle au mur le plus proche.

La force du choc coupe le souffle d'Harry, et à peine a-t-il réussit à le retrouver que Draco a recouvert sa bouche avec la sienne. Harry émet un son satisfait et fond littéralement entre Draco et le mur. Les doigts de Draco titillent sa cravate et son col alors qu'Harry pousse le sac de Draco par terre pour profiter de ses épaules. Le corps de Harry est à la fois souple et dur contre lui et Draco est terriblement conscient du fait que leurs coudes, leurs genoux et leurs poitrines sont étroitement collées, il sent la chaleur du corps de Harry qui rayonne à travers ses épais manteaux d'hiver et cela le fait frissonner.

Draco, enfin, se recule en respirant difficilement, immédiatement obsédé par l'image qu'Harry lui offre – les lèvres gonflées et humides, le rouge intense de sa bouche et de sa langue visible à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes, la faible rougeur de ses joues, ses yeux émeraudes à demi clos derrière ses lunettes, des yeux si clairs et pétillants, pourtant. Le souffle de Harry est haché et ses yeux se ferment un peu plus lorsqu'il lèche ses lèvres. Draco prend une profonde inspiration, prenant soin de noter tous ces détails essentiels pour plus tard, et fond à nouveau sur la bouche de Harry.

Il l'embrasse comme un enragé – ou comme un cochon – et ils finissent par se mordre à moitié, leurs dents se rencontrent avec de petits cliquetis et il y a de la salive un peu partout mais c'est aussi satisfaisant que sous le hêtre, Harry halète de la même façon, et ses mains sont pareillement emmêlées dans les cheveux de Draco. Ce dernier grogne en l'embrassant, sa main vient se poser (vient agripper) les hanches de Harry comme le jour précédent, l'épinglant au mur, mordillant le coin de sa bouche, sa mâchoire et son cou.

La respiration de Harry est sifflante et il agrippe les avant-bras de Draco dont les dents descendent de sa gorge jusqu'à sa clavicule, que Draco a exposé en enlevant sa cravate et en déboutonnant sa chemise. Harry halète et il serre les avant-bras de Draco avec une telle intensité que c'en est presque douloureux, et Draco le mord en représailles.

« Putain », siffle Harry – non sans se cambrer sous le dur traitement. « Je pensais – je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas – ça – tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas... » Draco le mord à nouveau, encore plus fort, et Harry siffle à nouveau, une marque rouge vif apparaît juste au-dessus de sa clavicule.

« Je l'ai dit » Draco relève la tête. « Et je ne peux pas, » murmure-t-il contre la gorge de Harry.

Harry déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam remuant sur la bouche de Draco « Alors pourquoi... » Draco lui mord le coté du coup à nouveau, mais il suce plus qu'il ne mord et c'est scandaleusement bon, et Harry songe qu'il va avoir l'air d'avoir été malmené par un Magyar à pointe avant que Draco ne le laisse. « Pourquoi »

« La ferme » Draco déplace sa bouche sur sa mâchoire, l'embrassant jusqu'à son oreille et mordillant le lobe. « Tu ne sais jamais te taire quand il le faut. **Tais-toi** donc. »

Harry voudrait bien souligner que ce n'est plus lui mais Draco qui est en train de parler, mais cela serait en contradiction avec l'ordre qu'il a reçu de se taire, ce qui, quand il y pense, doit être une très bonne idée parce que Draco vient d'enlever ses lunettes et est en train d'attaquer sa lèvre inférieure. Harry grogne et se laisse aller contre le mur, et embrasse Draco, enfin essaye, mais Draco recule – juste un peu, à quelques millimètre de sa bouche – Harry exhale et lèche ses lèvre. Il essaye à nouveau, penché vers l'avant, son cou tordu d'une façon peu confortable, mais Draco sourit avec malice et reste tout juste hors de portée.

Harry, impatient, essaye de tirer la tête de Draco vers lui avec la main qui était avant emmêlée dans les cheveux, mais Draco a une main contre le mur et se sert de celle qu'il a posé sur les épaules de Harry pour le retenir, les yeux brillant d'amusement. Puis il s'avance, rapidement, embrassant Harry légèrement, et se retirant alors qu'Harry cherche à répondre la tête de Harry retombe contre le mur et Draco s'avance à nouveau, il lèche la ligne entre les lèvres de Harry, et se dégage lorsque Harry ouvre la bouche – Draco est en train de le titiller, réalise Harry, ce semi-bâtard sadique joue avec lui et le retient là et le fait presque supplier – lui qui n'a jamais supplié de sa vie – et ça marche !

« Hmmm » murmure Draco contre les lèvres de Harry « Tu aimes ça ? »

« Je te hais » répond Harry d'une voix rauque avant d'essayer de le mordre.

« Tu as envie de moi. » corrige Draco en un souffle très suffisant. Il enlève sa main de sur l'épaule de Harry pour la faire se balader lentement sur sa poitrine, tout en le tenant fermement, puis en lui suçant la lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer à nouveau. « Dis-le. Dis-moi que tu me veux. »

Harry grogne « Vas te faire foutre »

Draco a un regard pervers lorsqu'il murmure contre ses lèvres « Par toi, sur un bureau ? »

Harry est à peu près sûr qu'il hoche la tête mais il a du mal à garder le fil parce que Draco est encore en train de l'embrasser, lentement, longuement et sauvagement. Harry n'a rien besoin de dire, parce que son corps répond pour lui, un long oui que ses hanches martèlent lorsque Draco se rapproche, et que sa langue, douce et humide, se colle à la sienne. Draco est devenu le dîner de Harry. Mais il est bien connu que la Malchance est également amoureuse de Harry Potter et bientôt, un fort bruit brise le silence de velours qui les entourait.

Draco se détache légèrement de Harry pour identifier la source du son avec des yeux légèrement embué – qui deviennent instantanément clair lorsqu'il la trouve. Il s'écarte de Harry, qui se retrouve avec ses lunettes dans une main, tandis que l'autre essuie sa bouche. Une fois les lunettes mises, il peut voir la silhouette de Ginny Weasley qui se trouve à quelques mètres, un tas de livre à ses pieds.

Elle le fixe pendant une éternité. Harry la regarde sans trop savoir que faire alors que Draco remet ses robes et ses cheveux en ordre. Enfin, Ginny crache, « Je n'arrive même pas à trouver de mots, Harry. »

Harry déglutit. Il est toujours avachi contre le mur. Ses yeux se dirigent vers Draco, qui le regarde en retour, hausse les épaules, puis s'avance, passant son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Allons, Potter » dit doucement Draco et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il se retourne et part en direction de la grande salle, où le reste de l'école doit être en train de dîner.

Ginny se reprend et commence à ramasser ses livres. Harry s'avance pour l'aider, mais elle le repousse. « Non » dit-elle sèchement, sans le regarder. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je n'ai pas besoin de quoi que ce soit venant de toi. »

« Ginny » dit-il patiemment, en restant accroupi auprès d'elle. « Écoutes, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu... tu ne sais pas... »

« Arrête. Arrête, Harry ! » dit-elle en haussant la voix. Elle attrape le dernier livre et se pousse lorsqu'Harry se relève aussi. « Je me fous des raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça. Je me fous de tes excuses. Il n'y en a pas » dit-elle avec force alors qu'Harry essaye de l'interrompre. « J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de comprendre depuis l'autre jour, au déjeuner, mais ça... » Elle le regarde, dégoutée, énervée, déçue. « Il n'y a pas d'excuse pour ça, Harry. Pas pour _lui_. »

Harry grimace lorsqu'il voit ses yeux commencer à perler, bien qu'elle tente vaillamment de ne pas le montrer. Elle lui lance un regard mauvais et essaye de passer à côté de lui pour aller dîner, mais Harry l'arrête doucement avec un bras. Tout en regardant le sol par-dessus son épaule, il dit, « Je suis désolé que tu en sois si affectée. »

Il sent, grâce au faible toucher de ses doigts sur son coude, qu'elle n'arrive plus à se retenir s'il la regardait maintenant, il verrait les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il garde son regard ailleurs. Elle se sort de sa prise. « Rien de ce que tu peux dire n'a de valeur pour moi, à présent » crache-t-elle, et elle le quitte d'un pas ferme, le laissant seul dans le couloir désert.

_Bon, tout ça aurait pu tourner un peu mieux... _pense Harry, agacé. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et réalise que sa cravate est toujours défaite, comme le sont les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, qui dévoilent sans doute une alarmante collection de suçons sur son cou, et il essaye, sans y arriver, de s'empêcher de sourire comme un crétin lorsqu'il se souvient de la façon dont il les a récoltés._ Enfin bon, tout cela aurait pu tourner beaucoup moins bien..._

: : :

Sans rentrer dans les détails, une branlette particulièrement harassante s'est déroulée la nuit dernière, principalement grâce aux souvenirs de la soirée et quelque soupçon d'imagination. Draco se réveille dans une telle bonne humeur que même Blaise semble le pardonner pour ce qui l'a énervé la veille et, après une nécessaire bataille de polochons, il accompagne Draco au petit-déjeuner, le poussant à lui donner des détails à propos de la pas-si-discrète-qu'escomptée rencontre avec Harry dans le pas-si-désert-qu'escompté couloir.

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça » dit Draco, dans une tentative de paraître énervé qui, pour quelque raison, échoue – bien que l'attitude de Blaise commence vraiment à l'énerver.

« Désolé » dit Blaise, en secouant la tête. « C'est plutôt difficile. Enfin voyons, Malfoy, tu brilles pratiquement. »

« Tais-toi. Je ne brille pas. »

« Si tu savais... » insiste Blaise en ricanant. « Même Pans l'a remarqué, alors qu'elle est presque aussi aveugle que ton duo de poison rouge. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle a un balai dans le cul depuis ce matin ? » se demande Draco à voix haute en regardant Pansy qui évite véritablement son regard. Il tourne ensuite ses yeux vers Blaise, qui lui sourit toujours comme un fou. « Arrêtes toi, Zabini. Il ne s'est rien passé, ok ? »

Blaise regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Draco vers la table de Gryffondor, où Harry est assis entre Weasley et Granger, et essaye en vain de dissimuler un sourire et la preuve incontestable de leur aventure dans le couloir. Plusieurs marques rouges de différentes nuances sont visibles au-dessus de sa clavicule, même depuis l'autre bout de la grande salle, et il n'arrête pas de lancer des regards furtifs vers le dos de la tête de Draco.

« Si par « rien » tu entends que tes dents ont laissé leur empreinte sur son cou, d'accord, » dit Blaise. « À moins qu'il ait récemment été attaqué par un vampire particulièrement enthousiaste. Bon dieu, mais tu l'as vraiment maltraité, non ? Il n'est pas à ce point à croquer... » Blaise s'arrête. Draco regarde fixement la table, la lèvre inférieure coincé entre ses dents ses yeux remontent vers Blaise, qui lève les sourcils. « Si ? »

Draco baisse la tête, submergé par son euphorie, il s'enfouit dans ses bras qui sont croisés sur la table. « Tu n'en as pas idée »

Blaise renifle et secoue la tête. « Qui l'aurait deviné ? Harry Potter est une mignonne part de tarte. » Draco le regarde – toujours en voulant le faire taire – mais il y sourit tellement que c'en est ridicule. Blaise grimace. « Merde alors, t'en est complètement fada. Ça commence à devenir dégoûtant. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit involontairement. « Arrêtes ça » ordonne Blaise. « Ou je serai forcé de faire quelque chose que tu risques de regretter. »

Draco grommelle et lui subtilise un bout de toast. Il ouvre le courrier de façon distraite, une lettre de chez lui, délivrée par un beau hiboux grand-duc, un rouleau de parchemin marqué du sceau de la famille Malfoy.

_Je viendrai à Poudlard d'ici deux jours. Je pense que je n'ai nullement besoin d'en expliquer la raison._

_Je te suggère d'employer le temps qu'il te reste pour trouver une excuse acceptable pour ton comportement.  
Donne à Severus mes Salutations._

_L.M._

Draco fixe la lettre avec tristesse. Toute sa joie s'est évaporée lorsqu'il a fini de lire, et le toast à demi mâché qui traine toujours dans sa bouche a le goût de cendre.

Blaise fronce les sourcils face à ce brusque changement de comportement. « hé, » dit-il « qui est mort ? »

Draco lui passe la lettre et sa tête retourne entre ses bras, mais cette fois-ci, de crainte. « Moi ».

: : :

Draco essaye de l'éviter.

Harry en est sûr parce que Draco sort de table rapidement au petit-déjeuner, il ne se montre en pas en DCFM ni au dîner. Draco n'est toujours pas là au petit-déjeuner le lendemain, ce qui commence à rendre Harry impatient. Après tout, on ne peut pas rouler des pelles passionnées à quelqu'un, et jouer à l'autruche le lendemain. C'est une peine cruelle et inhumaine, ce dont Harry essaye de se rappeler en attendant près des cachots. Il sait que Rogue va arriver à le faire renvoyer s'il le trouve, mais c'est la seule chance qu'a Harry de voir Draco, parce que ce dernier ne rate absolument jamais le cours de Potion, même pas pour éviter Harry.

Et effectivement, à peine une minute avant que le cours ne commence, Draco se montre avec sa clique, Crabbe et Goyle en avant, les bœufs qui tirent la charrue et qui frayent le chemin devant le prince, Draco, qui les suit, entouré de Pansy et de Blaise qui lui servent de gardes du corps. Harry est appuyé contre le mur, obstruant délibérément le passage, et ignorant la moue menaçante de Goyle.

« Dégages » dit-il courtoisement.

« Va te faire foutre » dit Harry en douceur. « Ce couloir n'est pas ta propriété. »

« Greg, ça ira » dit rapidement Draco avant que Goyle n'ai fini de lever son poing il le rabaisse docilement, bien qu'il ait l'air d'en être triste.

Harry n'a pas bougé d'un cil, il est toujours appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, manifestement indifférent de l'infériorité numérique à laquelle il est exposé. Blaise le regarde impassiblement, Pansy est presque en train d'émettre des sifflements, mais Harry les ignores. « J'ai besoin de te parler » dit-il à Draco.

« Plus tard » répond celui-ci.

« Maintenant » lui dit Harry « si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« Il en voit, justement » crache Pansy en s'avançant.

« 'Il' est parfaitement capable de penser par lui-même , merci. » réplique Draco avec mauvaise humeur et en repassant devant Pansy. Blaise lève les sourcils mais Draco secoue la tête. « C'est bon. Allez-y Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il y a un petit moment de pause durant lequel le tas de Serpentard reste dans l'incertitude avant de partir. Blaise est le dernier, il lance à Harry un regard grave avant de se retourner. Dès qu'ils sont partis, Harry ouvre une porte derrière lui qui mène à une classe vide. Draco le suis sans piper mot, Harry sur ses talons.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco ne se retourne pas, préférant au contraire fixer le sol en entendant Harry fermer la porte derrière eux. Il entend les pas de Harry qui se rapprochent, puis sent sa main posée sur son épaule, et qui le tourne doucement vers lui. Harry n'hésite pas ni ne demande ni ne donne à Draco la moindre chance de se détacher et il s'avance pour l'embrasser doucement, tendrement, longuement mais chastement sur les lèvres, avant de s'écarter et de poser son front contre le sien.

Draco, qui n'avait pas vu venir l'assaut, cherche le contact tout en étant terrifié, et les torsions de ses entrailles sont autant du au plaisir intime qu'il éprouve qu'à un sentiment d'effroi. Ses yeux sont fermés, il sent la respiration de Harry contre ses lèvres, leurs nez qui se touchent, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se serre contre Harry – mais même lorsqu'il réalise la position très intime qu'il a adopté, elle lui paraît si bonne et à bien des égards, si approprié, qu'il ne peut pas se forcer à la briser.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça, » dit tranquillement Harry « C'est une vrai torture. »

Draco ouvre ses yeux. Harry le regarde, ses étincelantes orbes vertes bien trop proches du blond. « Oui » lui accorde-t-il en un souffle.

« Alors pourquoi, » dit encore Harry. Il ferme ses yeux et fait jouer leur nez l'un contre l'autre. « Donne-moi une seule raison valable pour laquelle nous ne pourrions... »

« Non. » Le mot est fort et Draco se recule, repoussant Harry loin de lui, se retournant vers la porte. « C'est pour de bon cette fois. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne le ferai pas. »

Harry ouvre ses yeux et le regarde avec indignation. « Et pourquoi pas, hein ? »

« Parce que c'est mon devoir, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas de choix. » dit Draco simplement et froidement, dans un ton qui est bien loin de refléter ce qu'il ressent. Il se retourne et ouvre la porte, s'arrêtant en prenant la clenche. « Je suis vraiment désolé » dit il dans l'entrebâillement, laissant Harry dans la classe vide, en train de se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux sécher les potions, parce qu'il ne se voit pas rester coincé avec Draco dans cette salle, pendant deux heures, après ça.

: : :

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé lorsque Draco se lève le samedi matin, aussi abruptement que si un Scrutoscope avait été mis en marche à côté de sa tête. Il grogne et roule sur lui-même pour essayer de se rendormir, mais une ligne défile sans cesse dans sa tête :

_Je viendrai à Poudlard d'ici deux jours._

Draco roule hors de son lit en grimaçant.

Si l'on en croit le fossile d'horloge qui sonne dans le coin de la chambre, il est quatre heures du matin. Quelle merveilleuse façon de commencer sa journée, pense-t-il. Connaissant les habitudes de son père, il a encore cinq heures pour prendre une douche, s'habiller, manger, et faire sa prière envers une quelconque personnification du destin qui voudrait bien l'écouter.

Il fait les cents pas. Théodore est le premier à en être réveillé, vers quatre heures et demi, et dans un grognement sourd, l'informe qu'il espère que son père va le castrer avant de mettre un oreiller sur sa tête dans l'espoir de se rendormir. C'est son grognement qui réveille Blaise, lequel, après avoir frotté ses yeux, attrape Draco par le coude et le tire dans son lit.

Draco essaye de résister, mais c'est, comme toujours, en vain. Blaise est bien trop fort pour lui. Il aurait été gêné, bien sûr, qu'on l'entraine ainsi dans un lit – même si c'était Harry qui en avait pris l'initiative – et qu'on l'enferme dans les draps dans le noir complet, son dos collé à la poitrine de l'aventureux. Blaise est grand et chaud, Draco est réconforté par son toucher. Blaise bouge, semi endormi, et arrive à mettre un bout de couverture sur lui.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Draco se trouve ainsi coincé il a tendance à moins bien dormir lorsqu'il est stressé, et c'est au cours de sa cinquième année que Blaise a commencé à l'entrainer dans son lit, ce qui n'a jamais manqué de lui faire retrouve le sommeil.

Lorsque Draco se réveille à nouveau, c'est à cause d'un raclement insistant sur la porte. Draco grogne et s'enfonce dans les couvertures, et Blaise émet un son de déplaisir lorsque le coude de Draco s'enfonce dans son estomac.

« Bonjour à toi » Draco l'entend murmurer par-dessus son épaule. « Oh, putain, c'est quoi ce bruit ? »

Le 'rap-tap-tap' de la porte ne s'en va pas. Il devient même plus fort. Draco jure et enfonce sa tête sous un oreiller.

« Si l'un de vous ne va pas chercher ce putain d'oiseau dans les dix prochaines secondes » dit une voix très énervée de l'autre coté de la pièce. « Je vous jure que vos nuits sodomites n'auront plus moyen de se reproduire. »

Les Serpentards ne sont pas du matin, et ce n'est pas nouveau.  
« Rien de plus doux que d'entendre ta voix d'or de si bon matin, Théodore » dit Blaise en s'étirant. « Ne te l'avais-je jamais dit ? »

_Rap-tap-tap-tap._

Les draps sont toujours clos au-dessus de Draco, ce qui lui permet d'échapper au regard de pur dégout qu'a Théodore en les voyant partager le même lit. « Cinq secondes avant que je ne transforme ton lit en feu de joie, Zabini » dit-il sourdement.

« J'y vais » dit Draco avant que Blaise ne bouge. Il roule hors du lit, ignorant le regard méprisant de Théodore.

Dès qu'il a ouvert la porte, Draco grimace car les griffes acérés de la chouette de Rogue pincent son avant-bras pour qu'il prenne la lettre de son bec. Elle hulule avant de s'envoler vers la salle commune. Draco déplie la lettre en plissant les yeux. Vingt minutes, dans son bureau. Charmant.

En à peine dix minutes, Draco a pris une douche, il s'est habillé, s'est brossé les cheveux, et fait de nouveau les cents pas. Blaise est complètement éveillé à présent, et il n'essaye pas de l'arrêter. Théodore est si calme que Draco se demande vaguement si Blaise l'a Stupéfixé lorsqu'il était dans la douche.

« Ça va aller » dit Blaise pour la quatrième fois.

Draco émet un grognement évasif.

« Sais-tu ce que tu vas lui dire ? »

« Nan. »

Blaise réfléchit quelques instants et grimace lorsque Goyle émet un ronflement insouciant. « Et si tu lui disais simplement la vérité ? »

« Salut papa, oui, je suis vraiment désolé de ruiner ta réputation et tout, et puis j'ai horreur de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais ton fils est un homosexuel certifié qui, par ailleurs, a l'intention de ne pas se gêner pour bécoter ton pire ennemi. » Draco le regarde. « Alors, tu trouves ça comment ? Tu penses qu'il va bien le prendre ? »

Blaise hausse les épaules et s'adosse à un des poteaux de bois de son lit. « Ça ne va pas faire de grande différence, non ? »

Draco est déjà cinq minutes en retard. Il serre les poings et, sans répondre, s'en va vers la salle commune. Le bureau de Rogue est juste au bout du couloir qui mène à leur salle commune, et il ne lui faut qu'une petite minute pour y arriver, mais Draco hésite avant d'entrer, ce qui lui fait perdre encore cinq minutes.

Attendre ne va pas arranger les choses, pourtant. Juste retarder l'inévitable, se dit-il.

Draco ouvre la porte, et reste dans l'embrasure en les regardant tous deux ils devaient être en train de s'énerver un peu, de ce qu'il peut voir. Rogue est debout, les poings appuyés sur la table, les cheveux noir et graisseux un peu mouvementé, le nez levé, près à l'attaque. Son père est comme toujours, une fière figure dressée dans la pièce, blonde et rigide, les yeux pâles rétrécis de dédain, les traits tirés de mépris.

« Je te l'ai dit, » dit rapidement Rogue. « Le garçon est devenu insolent. Que voulais-tu que j'y fasse ? »

Lucius se retourne vers son fils. « Est-ce vrai ? » demande-t-il froidement.

« Pardon » dit Draco, sans bouger, « Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? »

L'expression de Lucius se tend momentanément, mais son calme reste intact. « Ne feins pas l'ignorance avec moi, Draco. **Est-ce vrai ? **»

Draco inhale lentement et croise les bras. « Oui » dit-il après un moment, en soutenant le regard de son père la preuve que Draco est bien capable d'un courage – qu'il ne croyait pas posséder – car c'est une chose assez difficile à faire. « C'est vrai. »

Lucius le regarde impassiblement, mais Draco n'est pas assez bête pour se fier aux apparences au sujet de son père une tempête se prépare derrière ses yeux gris calme. « Tout ? »

Draco hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu » admet-il « Mais oui, probablement. »

Rogue ferme ses yeux lentement, douloureusement, comme s'il priait pour que Lucius ait la patience ou la volonté de ne pas tuer son fils ici, sur le champ. Lucius, cependant, semble avoir bien plus de maitrise de lui-même que son fils.

« Tu vas faire tes affaires, Draco » dit Lucius après une courte pause « Et revenir ici, sans perdre de temps. »

Draco se tend. « Pourquoi ? »

Lucius lève un sourcil. « Parce que je suis venu ici pour te ramener à la maison. Immédiatement. »

Draco le fixe et réfléchit. Il est majeur, après tout, il a donc parfaitement le droit de ne pas obéir – ce qui, se souvient-il, entrainera les conséquences due à sa désobéissance envers son père, son père qui est le Roi de la Récompense lorsque traitrise il y a. Mais Draco sent une vague de rébellion monter en lui et il croise les bras. Il en a marre de se soumettre à ce père, quelqu'un qu'il admirait et respectait mais qui maintenant ne lui inspire qu'horreur et mépris.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sait ce qu'**il** veut, et il est capable de se décider de lui-même , même si cela revient à se priver de tout ce qui lui a été fait à la petite cuillère par sa famille depuis qu'il est né.

« Je t'ai dit d'aller faire tes affaires » répète Lucius, sa voix commençant à refléter son impatience.

Draco relève son menton. « Non »

Il y a cette inévitable pause pendant laquelle Lucius sonde son fils et Draco soutient son regard, et du coin de l'œil, Draco remarque que Rogue est en train de saisir sa baguette dans ses robes.

« Il semblerait que j'ai souffert d'une absence momentanée, » dit doucereusement Lucius, les yeux meurtrier. « Pendant un instant, j'étais sûr que mon fils venait juste de renoncer à son héritage. »

« Draco » dit Rogue avec soin « Pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plait, **réfléchir** à ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai réfléchi » répond-il en haussant les épaules. Il saisit la porte derrière lui pour sortir du bureau.

« Et vous savez quoi ? Vous irez en enfer sans moi. »

* * *

**Note du Traducteur :** À la prochaine, d'ici là, n'oubliez pas de critiquer ce chapitre, en bien ou en mal, en tapant votre colère ou votre allégresse dans la « textbox » ci dessous, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « review » - Je ne sais pas vous, mais il me semble qu'Harry passe beaucoup de temps appuyé au mur dans cette fiction... XD

Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon entre-fête, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël et que vous passerez un (plus) joyeux (encore) premier janvier!

_Plus que quatre chapitres, pour ceux qui voulait savoir._


	6. Chapter 6

**CATCH 22**

**Une fiction de:****_ Jad-fic_**

Une traduction de:_ Orin-Rwo.L._

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédant : **Les garçons ont une retenue, Draco voudrait bien mourir, Harry voudrait bien inviter Draco pour un dîner aux chandelles, Blaise trouve que tout cela est écœurant, et Lucius n'est pas content.

_Et puis comme votre traducteur vous aime bien_

**Résumé** (de ce chapitre)** :** Une chanson pirate dans la salle des Gryffondors , Blaise est assoiffé de sang, Harry ne sais pas très bien se faufiler, et que pourrait dire Draco ? Son public l'adore.

* * *

**Note du Traducteur **: Les chansons sont traduites approximativement...

Merci à **Lydwyn **pour sa relecture et sa correction.

Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année.

: : :

**Chapitre Six**

**Pirate, Dagues & œufs pourris **

**17h30** (le même après-midi)

« _J'ai un joli, tout joli, tas de noix-noix de co-co _! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? » demande Ron à voix haute.

« _Qui s'empilent et s'entrechoquent, Pim. Boum ? ploc ! »_

« Oh » dit Hermione « Il est juste passé nous faire coucou. »

« _Y'en a des grosses, y'en a des p'tites, D'aussi grosses que ta caboche_ »

« Faire coucou ? » répète Ron « **Coucou**? C'est une blague ? »

« _met leur un p'tit coup un moulinet, du poignet..._ »

« Blaise » dit Hermione d'un ton ferme, et Blaise arrête de chanter, bien qu'il sourît toujours de façon alarmante. « Ron, je t'ai déjà parlé de ça. Vas-tu te calmer et faire au moins semblant d'être un adulte ? »

« Me calmer ? » S'indigne Ron en pointant Blaise d'un doigt accusateur. « Tu n'as jamais dit que tu l'amènerais ici. »

'Ici', c'est la salle commune de Gryffondor, dans laquelle Hermione est assise sur le canapé et Blaise a réquisitionné le meilleur fauteuil – dans lequel il fredonne toujours sa chanson pirate. Nous sommes samedi après-midi, la salle est bondée, et Ron est furieux : des Serpentards dans leur salle commune ! Ce n'est pas seulement horrible dans tous les sens du mot, mais cela tient de la trahison, du sacrilège, et si Hermione ne fait pas plus attention, le sacro-saint dieu de Gryffondor la frappera de sa malédiction.

« Weasley, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu n'aimes pas ma chanson, » dit Blaise avec un air blessé.

Il parle avec un léger accent romantique, en roulant un peu les syllabes, vautré sur le fauteuil comme un pirate qui aurait tout juste chassé le roi de son trône, ses longues jambes pendant à coté du fauteuil. Ses cheveux noirs sont ébouriffés à dessein et sa peau est un peu plus claire que celle de Dean, le ton de quelqu'un qui aurait passé beaucoup trop de temps au soleil.

Il affiche un sourire de loup, dans une expression proche de quelqu'un qui serait très bien foutu, et qui le saurait. Lavande lui jette d'ailleurs des regards intéressés, et Parvati, loin de le réprimander, se contente de pousser un petit cri et de s'enfuir en rigolant lorsqu'elle passe devant lui et qu'il frôle sa jupe avec sa baguette.

« Hermione » dit furieusement Ron. Je sais que ce truc avec les correspondants t'a un peu monté à la tête, mais je me fous qu'il soit ton **frère** qui avait depuis longtemps disparu, il n'a rien a faire dans notre salle commune ! »

« Son frère disparu ? » Blaise regarde Hermione avec une expression presque alarmé. « Vous auriez dû me parler de cela **avant** la nuit dernière, Signorina. L'inceste est un péché, vous savez. »

Ron, qui, arrivé à ce point, est approximativement de la couleur d'une aubergine, sursaute violemment lorsqu'Hermione a pour seule réponse un rire.

« Cesses donc d'être méchant » dit-elle a Blaise, qui a l'air plutôt satisfait de l'effet qu'il a sur Ron. « Oh, Ron, il **blague**, franchement. Allez, assieds-toi avant de tomber par terre. »

« Non, je t'en prie, tombe, que je puisse déployer mon rire méprisant » ajoute Blaise gaiement. Ron semble sur le point d'étrangler Blaise, alors Hermione a le geste intelligent de l'attraper par la taille et de l'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé. « Quoi qu'il en soit » continue Blaise « Bien que je prenne du plaisir a révéler tes talents d'acteur tragique, je suis ici pour attendre Potter. »

« Harry ? » demande Ron en passant immédiatement au rôle du Loyal et Combatif Meilleur Ami. « Que veux-tu à Harry ? »

« L'assassiner, bien sûr » répond Blaise. « Quoi d'autre ? »

La seule chose qui empêche Ron d'essayer d'arracher les yeux de Blaise est la ferme emprise qu'Hermione a sur sa ceinture, elle est étrangement forte pour une fille si petite.

« Doit-on en arriver là ? » demande-t-elle à Blaise sur le ton de la conversation, sans vraiment réussir à cacher un sourire. Ron a l'air furieux il croise ses bras en se murmurant à lui même. Blaise lui envoie un baiser avant de recommencer à chanter.

« _Nous pillons, nous pillons, à coup de fusil le butin,_

_Buvez avec moi, mes braves, Buvez avec Moi !_

_Nous kidnappons, nous ravageons, sans en donner aux pauvres mains,_

_Buvez avec moi, mes braves, Buvez avec Moi ! _»

« Il n'est pas si méchant, tu sais » dit Hermione à voix basse – bien que Blaise ne semble pas leur prêter attention. « Il est plutôt intelligent, une fois passées ses salacités »

« C'est un **Serpentard**, Hermione ! » siffle Ron. « Il pourrait être en train d'espionner, ou je ne sais quoi. »

Hermione tourne son regard vers Blaise, qui a conjuré un grand chapeau de pirate avec une plume blanche duveteuse et qui chante toujours à tue-tête en brandissant sa baguette comme une épée vers quiconque s'approchant de trop près. « Ron » dit-elle avec patience. « A-t-il l'air d'espionner quoique se soit ? »

« Il essaye de nous leurrer dans un faux sentiment de sécurité » persiste Ron. « Et il essaye de voler nos femmes ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Parvati ?! »

Hermione soupire et roule des yeux. « Il ne nous espionne pas et je peux te dire de façon certaine qu'il ne va voler aucune de « nos » femmes. »

« Oh, et comment le sais-tu ? » demande Ron, qui a visiblement raté le sous entendu « Que faisais-tu avec lui, la nuit dernière ? »

Hermione ferme son livre et regarde sévèrement Ron. Et pendant un couplet de « _You Hou ! Ya Ha ! Je mènerai une vie de corsaire_ » elle explique de la façon la plus simple, « Parce que Blaise est gai, Ron. »

« _Nous sommes des coquins des malins, des fourbes, des méchants_

_Buvez avec nous, les amis, Buvez avec nous !_

_Nous sommes des diables moutons noirs, des œufs tous pourris !_

_Buvez avec moi, les amis, Buvez avec moi ! _»

« Il est quoi ? » demande Ron en clignant des yeux.

« Il est Italien » dit-elle en soupirant, puis elle ouvre à nouveau son livre.

Un cri étouffé se fait entendre lorsque Blaise se penche sur le fauteuil à côté du sien pour lécher l'oreille de Seamus. « Tu sais que tu aimes ça, espèce d'Irlandaise minorée ! » dit-il lorsque Seamus s'enfuit vers le dortoir en jurant. Blaise lance un sourire narquois vers Hermione, qui s'étouffe de rire, alors que Ron le regarde bouche bée en semblant à moitié écœuré. « Il reviendra, » assure Blaise « dès qu'il aura bu quelque coups de rhum, chanté à tue-tête, et tout le tintouin. »

« C'est dégoûtant » dit Ron

« Je sais que tu rêves de moi, Baby » dit Blaise en clignant de l'œil.

« Beurk » dit Ron

Blaise lève un sourcil. « Potter sait-il que tu es homophobe à ce point ? »

« Il n'est pas homophobe, » dit Hermione. « C'est que que... c'est toi, tu es un Serpentard, et tout... »

« Wow. » s'exclame Blaise. « D'abord Finnigan, ensuite Weasley désapprouve aussi. Je devrais aller noyer mon chagrin dans de l'alcool pas cher et de la puttane, parce que j'ai semé la honte dans la maison de mes ancêtres. »

« J'espère que cela ne sera pas nécessaire » dit Hermione « Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas cela ? Enfin pas la puttane du moins. »

« Hé, ho, il faut être honnête, » dit Blaise sur la défensive. « Tout le monde aime la puttane »

Ron arrêtes sa moue pour demande « C'est quoi, la puttane ? »

« Peut-être le sauras-tu quand tu seras plus grand » dit Blaise en agitant sa main avec dédain. « Je ne serai pas responsable de la corruption des mœurs du peuple des Gryffondors. »

« N'est-ce pas toute la raison d'être des Serpentards ? » demande Hermione sans lever le nez de son livre.

« Blasphème, » dit Blaise en haletant. « Je ne corromps les mœurs que par l'amour et non par la guerre. »

« C'est dégoûtant » répète Ron.

« _Il mio amore è soltanto per voi, signore_ » dit Blaise avec délicatesse.

« Quoi ? » dit Ron. Hermione rit.

« Ça, c'est amusant, » commente Blaise en regardant Hermione. « Je pense que tu es la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre. Enfin, sauf Salene bien sûr. »

« Qui ça ? » demande Ron, de plus en plus confus.

« Professeur Vector » clarifie Hermione. « Suis-je seulement intéressée par la raison pour laquelle tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

« Probablement pas, » admet Blaise avec un sourire lubrique. Ron semble si proche de l'explosion que Blaise trouve la gentillesse, quelque part au fond de son cœur, de continuer. « C'est ma tante, en fait. Ne te fais pas de mal, Weasley. »

« C'est exactement ce dont je voulais parler ! » dit Ron à Hermione. « Ce n'est qu'un vrai pervers, comme tous les autres, et il l'a dit lui même, il est là pour emmerder Harry et... »

« En parlant du loup, » l'interromps Blaise lorsqu'Harry arrive dans la salle commune. Harry s'arrête lorsqu'il voit Blaise. Il a l'air un peu suspicieux – mais pas énervé – et il lance un regard interrogateur à Hermione mais elle n'a pas le temps de répondre car Blaise continue : « Je dois te dire un mot, Potter »

« Euh, » dit Harry avec méfiance « Ouais, bien sûr. Quoi ? »

« Seul à seul » clarifie Blaise, puis avec un sourire lubrique il ajoute « Mais Finnigan a déjà réservé le dortoir pour la semaine »

« Ah » dit Harry « Euh. Très bien » Il fait un signe de tête pour que Blaise le suive, et ils quittent la salle commune, non sans qu'Hermione aie besoin de resserrer son emprise sur la ceinture de Ron pour l'empêcher de les suivre. »

Dès que la Grosse Dame s'est refermée, les laissant seuls dans le couloir, Harry se retrouve plaqué au mur, le visage de Blaise à quelques centimètres du sien la Grosse Dame claque de la langue et dit « Allons, allons, on se calme les garçons ». La façade enjoué de Blaise a disparu et il semble sur le point de frapper Harry, qui est assez inquiet parce que Blaise est plutôt grand.

« Pardon, » dit sèchement Harry. « Quand tu as dis « un mot » était-ce un code Serpentard pour « ton sang » ? »

« Écoutes, Potter » dit Blaise d'un ton égal, en plaquant d'avantage Harry contre le mur. « Je ne t'aime pas vraiment, et je ne te hais pas vraiment – en fait, je dirais plutôt que je me fiche pas mal que tu existes ou non. »

« Je vois » dit Harry en levant un sourcil. « Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que le mur est une perversion propre aux Serpentards? »

« La ferme » ordonne Blaise, et Harry la ferme, mais il lui lance un regard meurtrier pour faire bonne mesure. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que **je** m'en foutrais pas mal si tu sautais par la fenêtre et que l'on ne te revoyait plus sauf que tu sembles avoir un effet catastrophique sur un ami qui m'est très cher et que je ne suis pas prêt à le voir ruiner sa vie à cause d'un pauvre petit martyre comme toi.

Harry rétrécit ses yeux. « Je ne vais pas ruiner sa vie. Nous avons déjà discuté de ça. C'est fini. Je m'y ferai. La ruine est évitée. Alors, » dit Harry en croisant les bras. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est lui qui l'a demandé, après tout, et c'est lui qui l'a concrétisé. »

« Vous nourrissent-ils avec des pilules de stupidité à Gryffondor ? » dit Blaise impatiemment. « Tu penses que c'est aussi simple que ça ? »

« Est-ce vraiment ton problème, hein ? » crache Harry avec indignation « Que ce soit simple ou non, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, et je n'ai sûrement pas à te fournir des putains d'explications, Zabini, ni à toi, ni à qui que se soit d'autre,. »

Le regard de Blaise ne cache pas son envie de le jeter au sol. Il détourne le regard pour prendre une lente respiration. « Son père était là aujourd'hui, » dit-il finalement, à voix basse. « Draco n'est pas sorti sa chambre depuis. »

Harry le fixe pendant quelques instants, puis il est frappé d'appréhension. « Lucius est venu ? » demande-t-il, soudainement inquiet. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, j'sais pas. » dit tranquillement Blaise en tournant à nouveau son regard vers Harry. « Est-ce que cela pourrait avoir un quelconque rapport avec la pelle que tu as roulé à son petit prodige devant toute l'école ? Hein ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui – écoutes Zabini ! » ordonne-t-il à Blaise qui roule des yeux. « C'était sa décision, il n'était pas obligé. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de passer à l'assaut en plein petit déjeuner non plus ! » le coupe Blaise. « C'est toi qui est le responsable, Potter, et je jure sur mon propre destin que si tu ne finis pas ce que tu as commencé, c'est moi qui vais te finir. »

Harry le fixe, et sa colère s'estompe lorsqu'il réalise avec un sentiment bizarre la raison pour laquelle Blaise est venu le chercher. Harry regarde au loin et hoche la tête tristement. « Très bien » concède-t-il « Je vais aller lui parler »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt » dit Blaise en le lâchant « _Purus Magnus _»

Harry cligne des yeux. « Quoi ? »

Blaise le regarde à nouveau. « Le mot de passe » dit-il avant de se retourner et partir.

: : :

Se faufiler dans la salle commune des Serpentards n'est pas vraiment un défi, surtout lorsqu'on a l'avantage de connaître le mot de passe. Il n'y a, étonnamment, que très peu d'élèves au dessus de la quatrième année – et Harry se demande bien où ils ont passés en ce samedi après midi, mais il décide qu'il n'a probablement aucune envie de le savoir.

Contrairement aux dortoirs de Gryffondor, qui sont à côté de leur salle commune, les dortoirs des Serpentards se trouvent au bout d'un mince escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonce encore plus sous le lac. Harry s'arrête devant la porte, la main pendant au dessus de la poignée, attendant d'entendre un signe de vie mais le dortoir des septième année est silencieux, et Harry se demande si Draco est endormi ou même s'il est tout simplement présent.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte lentement. Elle laisse échapper un faible craquement qui semble bien trop fort par rapport au silence de plomb qui régnait. Harry attend de voir s'il a été repéré, mais la pièce est toujours silencieuse. Rassemblant son courage, il pousse la porte pour entrer et la referme derrière lui.

Draco est, en fait, bien dans cette pièce, et bien éveillé. Il est assit sur son lit, une jambe pendant à côté, son dos appuyé contre un poteau. Il y a tout un tas de parchemins dispersés devant lui, quelques plumes et une bouteille d'encre sur le duvet. Draco est en train de lire une lettre, ses yeux parcourant lentement, presque paresseusement le parchemin.

« Depuis quand savais-tu que c'était moi ? »

Harry sursaute, mais Draco ne le regarde pas. « Je peux t'entendre respirer » explique-t-il, « et même si Blaise avait volé ta cape, lui, il ne fait jamais de bruit lorsqu'il ouvre une porte. » Maintenant Draco regarde approximativement l'endroit où Harry se trouve, invisible. « Tu n'es pas très bon à ce jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry attend un moment avant de retirer sa cape, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas afficher un sourire penaud. « Je ne dois pas être si mauvais » dit-il « sinon j'aurais été renvoyé, depuis le temps. »

« Avec tous les règlements que tu as enfreint, tu **devrais** être renvoyé, saleté de tête d'affiche. » dit Draco. « En parlant de règlement, ta visite brise quasiment toutes les règles de conduite entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, » continue-t-il, « Il est dans mon droit le plus absolu de t'attaquer. »

« Trêve à durée indéterminée ? » propose Harry. « Je te promets de ne pas ternir ta réputation. »

« Trop tard, mais faisons ça ». Draco retourne aux lettres. « Alors. Depuis quand ?

Harry roule la cape dans ses bras en hésitant. « Depuis le début des vacances » dit-il finalement. « Lorsque Blaise a rencontré Hermione. »

« Granger ? » Draco le regarde à nouveau, partagé entre surprise, dégoût, et semi-compréhension. « Sa correspondante était Granger... »

« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Il m'a dit que j'aurais un anévrisme. » dit Draco « Celui-là est un vrai ami – contrairement à **certaines personnes** qui aiment bien me causer d'inutiles souffrances. »

Je n'appelle pas « souffrance » le fait de « perdre un match de Quidditch » dit Harry en essayant de garder le visage impassible.

« Perds donc pendant six années de suite, tu verras » réplique Draco, mais Harry voit qu'il refoule un sourire. Puis il se redresse et lui envoie quelques lettres qui arrivent à ses pieds Harry les regarde avant de retourner ses yeux vers Draco qui lui, regarde toujours les bouts de parchemin. « Tu le savais depuis le début des vacances » répète-t-il.

Harry s'accroupit pour prendre les lettres dans ses mains. Certaines ont été écrites avec passion et inquiétude : _Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles et je rêve pourtant de toi... Je ne pourrais pas te haïr si je le voulais... tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un que je hais... Je pense beaucoup à toi... Je veux t'embrasser... j'adore t'écrire... Je veux toujours te rencontrer..._ Tout cela se trouvait dans des lettres qu'il avait écrites pendant les vacances – en sachant à qui il écrivait – et Harry fronce les sourcils avant de relever son regard. Draco le regarde avec des yeux curieux.

« Oui » dit Harry « Je savais que Nott avait des problèmes parce qu'il n'écrivait pas à son correspondant, et que Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient... » Il s'arrête, pensant que ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur moment pour insulter les amis de Draco « … Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être eux, et après qu'Hermione aie rencontré Blaise... » Harry s'arrête en se rendant compte qu'il n'est pas très clair. _Oui,_ continue-t-il dans sa tête, _J'ai écrit tout cela en sachant que c'était toi. _« Et je le pense » dit-il à haute voix. « Tout cela, je le pense. »

Draco n'a jamais nié qu'Harry avait du cran, et avec raison, apparemment, parce que ce n'est qu'avec un courage énorme qu'Harry peut lui dire ça en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux. Draco lève un sourcil. « Tu le pensais. »

« Tu le pensais ? » contre Harry.

Draco marque une pause, soupire et s'adosse à nouveau au poteau derrière lui. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de la situation ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ça. Nous. » Draco a un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il regarde Harry. « Rester dans la même pièce sans se jeter des sorts ou des insultes, et encore plus déconcertant, avoir une relation romantique sous la neige. »

Harry réussit à éviter de rougir, ou plutôt, à avoir l'air embarrassé – une autre démonstration du cran qu'il a. Au lieu de cela il sourit en retour. « La terre tourne toujours » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Pour l'instant » ajoute Draco « Ne tente pas le malin »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » lui rappelle Harry.

« Je sais. » dit Draco « J'essayais de l'éviter. Tu es complètement dépourvu de subtilité. Comme tout bon Gryffondor. »

« J'attends toujours. » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Draco pose sa tête contre le pied du lit, et regarde le haut de son lit à Baldaquin. Il soupire et ferme les yeux. « Je ne le pensais pas » dit-il finalement « pas après avoir compris que c'était toi. C'était un très sale tour, d'ailleurs. Digne d'un Serpentard, vraiment je ne pensais pas que tu le pouvais. C'est probablement pour ça que j'ai continué à me persuader que ce n'était pas toi. »

« Eh bien, désolé » dit Harry « Mais serais-tu resté ne serait-ce qu'une minute si je m'étais montré en personne ? »

« Non, » admet Draco « Je t'aurais sans doute jeté un sort dès que tu aurais franchi le seuil de la porte. Je ne voulais vraiment pas être impliqué de quelque manière que ce soit avec toi. » Ses yeux sont toujours clos, alors Harry attends après un moment, Draco ouvre ses yeux et regarde Harry. « Mais lorsque le matin suivant je me retrouve à sauter par dessus ma table, qu'en déduis-tu ? »

« Que tu es dans le déni ? » propose Harry, qui semble heureux du regard impassible qui lui répond. « Et qu'en déduis-tu, toi ? »

« Que je suis cinglé » raisonne Draco. « Que j'ai ruiné ma réputation de Serpentard. Qu'agir sous le coup de l'impulsion est une sacré mauvaise idée. Que mon père va me tuer – tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? » dit Harry. Lorsque Goyle a détruit l'appareil photo de Colin, il a détruit la seule preuve »

« Reste quelques cinq cent témoins oculaires. »

Harry hausse les épaules. « Même si c'est le cas, tu as arrangé le coup. Pas de problème. »

« À ce propos » commence Draco, avant de s'arrêter. Il ne sait pas comment exprimer clairement ce qu'il veut dire. Harry lève un sourcil. « Je te hais toujours... » Il grimace – ce n'est sûrement pas par là qu'il devrait commencer. Harry cligne des yeux « C'est vrai. Je veux dire, enfin, au moins, je te déteste beaucoup. Tu es toujours cette espèce d'idiot arrogant qui mérite de se faire plaquer au sol. » il s'arrête pour sourire. « Seulement maintenant, je pense en quelque sorte que le sol devrait être remplacé par un bureau. »

Harry rigole Draco sourit un peu, mais celui-ci disparaît très vite. « Mon père est venu ce matin » dit-il soudainement, et Harry arrête tout aussi soudainement de rire. « Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà, autrement tu ne serais pas là. »

« Oui » dit Harry « Grâce à un grappin nommé Zabini, qui, reprenant ton habitude de me coller au mur, m'a menacé de m'étouffer pour avoir détruit ta vie. »

« Mmh. » dit Draco « Oui, eh bien, désolé. Blaise est assez... protecteur. Dans tous les cas, mon père était plutôt furieux, si j'en crois ce j'ai pu voir »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Draco hausse les épaules « Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre »

Si Harry avait été en train de boire, il se serait sans doute étouffé. « Quoi ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait toujours courir » réitère Draco. « Ça m'a fait du bien. Ça me fait toujours du bien, en fait. Et cela continuera sans doute à me faire du bien jusqu'à ce qu'il me déshérite de tous ce qui m'est cher ou qu'il engage un assassin pour gommer la tache qu'est mon existence. » Harry le regarde avec des yeux exorbités, un peu comme un poisson rouge. « Tu as la bouche béante, Potter, c'est très inconvenant. »

Harry stoppe abruptement. « Il n'essayerait pas de te tuer, » dit-il. Draco cligne des yeux et Harry demande, « Non ? »

« Écoutes » dit Draco, en changeant de sujet. « Que ce soit bien clair : Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je fais tout ça pour toi. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Je l'ai peut-être fait à cause de toi, et à cause de ce projet stupide, insensé et désastreux, mais je ne le fais pas **pour** toi. »

« D'accord » dit Harry « Je ne le pense pas non plus. »

Draco le regarde avec surprise et suspicion. « Vraiment ? »

Harry hausse les épaules. « Oui. » dit-il sincèrement.

« Bien » dit Draco en ayant l'air soulagé, avant de s'asseoir. « Bon. Et bien c'est tout, je pense. »

« Sans doute » dit Harry, toujours debout.

Draco regarde le sol. Harry regarde ses pieds. Draco a ses mains sur ses genoux, Harry a les siennes dans ses poches.

« Je pense que je devrais... » Harry s'arrête. « … enfin, tu vois... » finit-il maladroitement avant de se retourner pour partir.

Harry a à peine fait un pas que Draco se lève, le prend par le coude, et le presse contre lui. Dos à dos, Harry peut sentir le souffle de Draco dans son cou, le bout de son nez et de ses lèvres. La poitrine de Draco est collée contre ses épaules et il fait courir ses mains sur ses avants bras, puis sur ses hanches, en le tenant comme ça.

« Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire » murmure Draco dans son coup. « Et si tu n'étais pas un Gryffondor si aveugle aux sentiments des autres, tu verrais qu'il est clair comme le jour que tu me plais beaucoup trop pour que ce soit sain. »

Harry prend une grande inspiration, ses épaules s'enfonçant un peu contre Draco. « Oui, nous avons déjà établi que j'étais mauvais pour ta santé » dit-il un en un murmure. « Même à petite dose, tu te souviens ? »

Le nez de Draco bouge contre son cou lorsqu'il hoche la tête. « Une forte dose va probablement me tuer. »

« Ton père s'en charge déjà, de toute façon, » raisonne Harry. Draco laisse échapper un petit rire contre son coup, et Harry sent ses cheveux bouger sous le souffle chaud. « _Catch-twenty-two_, c'est sûr. » (_*voir note de fin_)

Harry déroule la cape dans ses bras. Il a soudainement une idée. « Viens avec moi » dit-il en tournant sa tête. Il ne peut pas voir Draco, mais son ombre sur son épaule. « J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part. »

Harry se dit qu'il est un peu étrange que Draco ne lui demande même pas où il veut l'emmener, et quelque chose réchauffe sa poitrine quand Draco dit simplement « Si tu veux ». Harry regarde l'ombre de Draco lorsque celui-ci va jusqu'à son lit pour prendre son manteau, puis Harry passe sa cape d'invisibilité sur eux deux. Il s'arrête – ils sont vraiment très proches, tous les deux, si proches qu'ils peuvent goûter mutuellement leur souffle, que le bout de leurs nez se rencontre et que les lèvres de Harry touchent légèrement le menton de Draco.

Draco se penche vers lui lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant entrer Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, qui balaie la pièce des yeux et place ses mains sur ses hanches. Draco et Harry se reculent en trébuchant vers le mur le plus proche et Draco jure dans sa barbe.

« Quoi ? » chuchote Harry « Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir »

« Ils peuvent les voir » siffle Draco en désignant du menton les lettres éparpillées un peu partout.

« Je te l'avais **bien** dit, il n'est pas là » dit Blaise, bien qu'il semble plutôt soulagé de pouvoir dire ça.

« Foutaise » dit Pansy. « Je l'ai vu ici après le petit-déjeuner. Où l'as tu caché ? »

« Je ne l'ai **caché** nulle part. » réplique Blaise. « Vince et Greg sont partis voir sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils sont sûrement en train de le ramener ici en ce moment. »

Pansy ne l'écoute pas, cependant. Elle se tord les mains et commence à marcher de long en large. « Milicent m'a dit qu'elle avait vu son père ce matin... Oh, s'il a fait quoi que ce soit à Draco, je vais **tuer** Harry Potter. »

« N'aie pas peur » chuchote Draco doucement lorsqu'il voit l'air indigné qui apparaît sur le visage d'Harry. « Elle dit ça au moins une fois par semaine. »

« Je croyais que c'était Blaise qui était protecteur, » répond Harry, toujours déconfit.

« Que puis-je dire, » murmure Draco à son oreille. « Mon public m'adore. On te proposera de te suicider pour apaiser mes souffrances dans un rien de temps, tu verras. »

« Ah ! » crie Pansy, en tapant Blaise qui se tient toujours à la porte. « C'est de ta faute, tu étais au courant de tout ça, je **sais** que tu le savais, et tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher et tu l'as laissé faire au petit déjeuner et maintenant regarde – regardes où on en est » insiste-t-elle en le prenant par le col. Il ignore son emprise, probablement parce qu'il est très grand et qu'elle est très petite, et que ça ne va pas changer grand chose qu'elle se pende à son cou. Ses yeux commencent à perler, note Harry avec surprise. « Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé seul, hein ? Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire ! »

Elle le lâche et se retourne, recommençant à marcher de long en large, mais s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle remarque les lettres sur le lit de Draco et sur le sol. Blaise les remarque aussi, et Harry peut sentir la tension monter en Draco. Pansy s'approche mais Blaise intervient, il la prend par la taille et la place sur son épaule, comme un sac de riz, en récoltant un cri de protestation cette fois.

« Repose moi ! » ordonne-t-elle, en martelant son dos de ses petits poings. « Zabini, je jure au nom de Merlin que si tu ne me... »

Blaise la dépose juste au dehors de la porte. « Pans**'**, il va bien, il ira bien. Mais si il revient ici pour trouver que tu as fouillé dans ses affaires, tu sais bien qu'il va piquer une crise, alors je t'en prie... »

« Non, c'est hors de question, n'essaye pas de me maîtriser, Zabini... » ses protestations sont assourdies lorsque Blaise ferme la porte derrière lui. Saisissant l'opportunité, Draco se glisse hors de la cape et ramasse les lettres pour les enfermer dans le fond de sa valise. Dès qu'il l'a poussé sous son lit, Harry arrive derrière lui pour le reprendre sous sa cape. Draco se retourne et le regarde.

« Où en étions-nous ? » dit-il. Harry se fend d'un grand sourire, et Draco l'embrasse.

: : :

***NdT** : voir définition chapitre 1 : ici, Draco exprime que leur numéro (22) signifiait bien une prise au piège, une situation inextricable, un dilemme. J'ai été tenté de le traduire – et donc de traduire le titre de cette fiction – par « attrape couillon » bien que ce ne soit pas la définition exacte. Bref, j'ai fais mon mauvais traducteur : je ne l'ai pas traduit XD.

**En parlant encore de traduction**, ma bêta m'a demandé une précision. La puttane désigne (presque) en Italien la prostitué, ou la sauce des prostitués (pasta puttanesca). Au cas où, cette sauce est principalement composé de tomate, d'oignon, d'olives et d'anchois elle porte ce nom car on dit qu'elle a été inventée par les prostitués – car elle se cuisine vite – entre deux clients. XD (oxford dictionnary)

**Enfin**, _Il mio amore è soltanto per voi, signore. _Je ne parle pas vraiment Italien, mais: _Il n'y a que vous que j'aime, monsieur_.

**Bon. **N'oubliez pas de critiquer, juste en dessous ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**CATCH 22**

**Une fiction de:****_ Jad-fic_**

Une traduction de:_ Orin-Rwo.L._

* * *

**Résumé :** Draco est obsédé par le sexe, et ce n'est que la faute d'Harry Blaise est à nouveau en croisade, les Serpentards effectuent un raid sur l'infirmerie, et trop de Harry peut réellement se révéler mauvais pour la santé de Draco.

**Note du Traducteur :** Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé - peu nombreux sur le dernier chapitre, si c'est par mécontentement, j'eusse aimé le savoir (pour corriger)... À moins que la période de noël vous ai traumatisé... Il y a un 'Guest', invité, qui m'a beaucoup amusé par sa rewiew, au chapitre 5. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ce que je voudrait répondre ici... (les trois petits points sont suggestifs.)

Merci à **Lydwyn**, qui a de nouveau relu ce chapitre.

Draco a effectivement crié dans la forêt interdite, rappelez-vous, c'était dans le tout premier livre.

: : :

**Chapitre Sept**

**Voilà pourquoi c'est toi**

: : :

« Où diable sommes-nous ? » dit Draco, une demie heure plus tard. « Allons-nous bientôt sortir de ce trou à rats? »

« Oui, oui. Chut. »

« N'essaye pas de me faire taire, Potter. J'ai des insectes dans mes cheveux et je te jure que je vais te les faire manger. »

Harry roule des yeux il a rapidement découvert qu'il ne servait à rien de dire à Draco de se taire, parce Draco n'arrête jamais de parler. S'y essayer, c'est un peu comme dire à Hermione de poser un livre – beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand chose.

Ce n'est pas très grave cependant, parce que pour une raison étrange, Harry trouve son bavardage attachant.

« Nous y sommes » dit Harry en s'arrêtant devant la trappe et en la maintenant ouverte. « Entre, et essaye de ne toucher à rien »

Draco s'avance très légèrement avant de lancer à Harry un regard accusateur. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Avance. »

« Si je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter, pourquoi prendre toutes ces précautions ? »

« Parce que » dit Harry en se contorsionnant pour pousser Draco dans la Cabane Hurlante, « Si tu t'enfuis d'ici en criant comme tu l'as fait dans la forêt interdite, quelqu'un va finir par t'entendre, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'ils condamnent ce passage. »

« Je n'ai jamais crié ! Je donnais simplement l'alerte ! Et pourquoi – oh... » Draco s'arrête lorsqu'Harry ferme la porte derrière eux il regarde rapidement autour de lui. « Oh non, non, Potter, nous ne sommes pas là où je crois que nous sommes. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas l'endroit que j'imagine. »

« D'accord » dit Harry en haussant les épaules, pour essayer de le calmer. « Ce n'est pas l'endroit que tu imagines »

« Tu es un très mauvais menteur » lui dit Draco. Il regarde toujours autour de lui avec un air suspicieux. « Pourquoi, pourquoi, mais **pourquoi **nous as-tu emmenés dans une maison hantée ? Est-ce que tu fais ça souvent pour t'amuser ? Danserde temps en temps un petit Tango avec la mort est ton passe-temps favori, c'est ça ? »

« Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, » dit Harry d'un air songeur. « Mais ce n'est pas hanté, allez. »

Draco se dépêche de suivre Harry qui monte les escaliers du sous-sol jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. « Et comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas hanté ? »

« Parce que, »

Harry s'arrête au milieu des escaliers, ce qui déséquilibre Draco qui s'était un peu trop collé à lui. Mais Harry ne le remarque pas et demande, « Te rappelles-tu du professeur Lupin ? »

« Le loup-garou ? » demande Draco. Puis sa voix monte dans les aigus lorsqu'il siffle, l'air très alarmé, « Il y a un **loup-garou** ici ? »

« Mais non. Enfin, plus maintenant » Harry reprend sa montée et Draco se dépêche de le suivre. « Lupin était un loup garou avant qu'il arrive à Poudlard. Dumbledore a construit ce passage pour qu'il puisse venir se transformer ici une fois par mois et ne pas rater trop de cours. Le Saule cogneur a été planté pour éviter que quiconque arrive ici par accident. »

« Alors les cris que les gens ont entendu... »

« Étaient les siens, oui. » dit Harry en arrivant à l'étage principal et en dépoussiérant son jean. « Cet endroit n'a jamais été hanté. »

Draco se relaxe un peu lorsqu'il entend ça et regarde Harry en coin.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

« Euh... » dit Harry, « c'est une longue histoire. »

« Avec du sexe ? »

« Quoi ? » demande Harry, surpris.

« Du sexe, » répète Draco. « Toutes les bonnes histoires contiennent du sexe. S'il n'y en a pas dans la tienne, je ne veux pas l'entendre. »

« Tu es obsédé par le sexe » l'informe Harry.

« Les hormones » réplique Draco. « Ce n'est pas moi le responsable. C'est ma mère. Et c'est toi, surtout toi. »

« Moi ? » demande Harry en ouvrant la porte. « Pourquoi moi ? »

Draco l'attrape par le poignet lorsqu'ils sortent. Il y a de la neige partout, tout est blanc, vif, et scintillant sous le soleil couchant. Draco retourne si violemment Harry qu'il trébuche, puis il lui attrape les lèvres. Harry a mal, mais pas trop, et il arrive a dire « Mmmph » contre la bouche de Draco avant de plonger dans le baiser. Les lèvres de Draco sont froides, abîmées par les dents qui les ont mangées, et très sèches, mais l'intérieur de sa bouche est chaud et humide, avec un vague goût de cacao et de menthe. Sa bouche est également pleine de salive, mais celle d'Harry aussi, alors il ne le remarque pas vraiment. Embrasser Draco, c'est comme boire un bon chocolat chaud près de la cheminée après une longue marche dans le froid. On se sent bien. C'est bon.

Harry se dit qu'il aime beaucoup le goût de Draco, et qu'il pourrait très bien s'y habituer.

Mais il ne peut pas penser à grand chose d'autre, parce que quand Draco fait ces petites choses avec sa langue, Harry a l'impression de prendre feu. Il lui semble que quelque chose, dans son cerveau, se disloque. Si bien qu'Harry n'a aucune idée du temps qu'ils passent à s'embrasser, et il remarque seulement qu'il y a des flocons dans ses cheveux, sur ses cils et que ses pieds sont froids lorsque Draco se détache de lui, léchant ses propres lèvres nerveusement.

Draco s'attarde près d'Harry. Ses pupilles sont très dilatés malgré la lumière persistante du soleil couchant, et elles ont l'air de deux miroirs noirs entourés d'un anneau argenté. Sa main gauche est toujours contre la mâchoire de Harry, son toucher est très léger et chaud. Draco mord sa lèvre inférieure et sourit en même temps

« Voilà pourquoi c'est toi » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il passe son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry, et celui-ci le mord. « Aïe ! Idiot, » dit-il en retirant sa main.

Harry affiche un sourire narquois. Il est heureux que Draco sourie, heureux d'arriver à le distraire de ses problèmes, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser. Et il est également heureux que Draco soit venu avec lui, en ayant l'air tout aussi nerveux que lui et... et en lui balançant une bonne poignée de neige dans le col.

« Argh... » bafouille Harry, en secouant sa tête et son écharpe pour essayer d'enlever la neige avant qu'elle pénètre sa chemise. Draco sourit comme un renard et lorsqu' Harry se redresse, il ramasse plus de neige et se met à courir, Harry sur ses talons. Draco forme une boule et la lance sur Harry en visant très bien, mais Harry n'est pas le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard aie vu depuis un siècle pour rien, et il attrape la boule de neige par réflexe avant de la renvoyer vers Draco, sur lequel elle s'écrase avec un grand 'smack'

Draco ne tombe pas lorsque la neige atteint son coup, mais il trébuche, ce qui suffit à Harry pour le rattraper et se jeter sur lui, et ils atterrissent tous deux sur la neige avec un bruit étouffé. Harry est au-dessus, et il se met sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce que Draco se retourne. Alors, il s'assoit sur sa poitrine avant que Draco ne puisse se dérober. Il a plein de neige sur ses robes, dans ses cheveux, sur ses sourcils, et il rit si fort que les cuisses d'Harry en vibrent, alors ce dernier se déplace un peu plus bas pour s'asseoir sur son estomac.

Draco arrête de rigoler soudainement. Il regarde Harry, se mord encore la lèvre, et Harry doit résister pour ne pas l'embrasser.

Au lieu de cela, il prend une bonne poignée de neige et l'étale sur la chemise de Draco.

Draco produit un son étranglé et se trémousse violemment dans l'intention de déloger Harry, mais celui-ci est déterminé et le tient fermement. Finalement, Draco arrête de bouger et de lui donner des noms d'oiseaux, mais il respire toujours comme s'il venait d'échapper à la noyade. Chaque souffle produit un petit nuage de vapeur, ses joues et ses oreilles sont plutôt roses et ses mains agrippent les cuisses de Harry plutôt sauvagement.

Harry se déplace à nouveau pour reposer juste au dessus des hanches de Draco et la respiration de se dernier s'accélère, son cou devenant rouge. Ça lui va très bien, pense Harry, d'être étalé sur le sol, avec les cheveux en désordre et la bouche entrouverte, bien rouge par rapport à la neige.

Draco se remet à bouger pour se dégager – mais peut-être a-t-il d'autres raisons de bouger ses hanches – quoi qu'il en soit, cela fait presque chavirer l'esprit d'Harry, et il a l'impression qu'une centaine de vifs d'or volettent dans son estomac. Draco le voit bien, et il recommence, de façon plus lente et délibérée cette fois, et les yeux d'Harry roulent dans leur orbite et se ferment momentanément parce que tout cela est bien trop bon pour être vrai. Il sait qu'il devrait essayer de respirer mais il ne veut pas prendre le risque de tuer cette sensation dans son entre-jambe parce qu'il pourrait sans doute en mourir.

C'est comme si... comme si de l'électricité parcourait son corps, faisant se dresser tous ses cheveux, en lui donnant des picotements et des fourmillements qui le font violemment frissonner – comme s'il plongeait en piquée avec son Éclair-de-feuet se redressait juste à temps sauf qu'au lieu de se dissiper, la sensation ne cesse de s'intensifier, à mesure que Draco se serre contre lui, et quand Harry s'appuie en retour sur lui, il a soudainement l'impression que ses entrailles fondent comme pour se déverser entre ses jambes.

« Putain » murmure Draco. Ses yeux sont fermés à présent et sa respiration est toujours chaotique. Ses mains sont toujours sur les cuisses d'Harry, mais elles ne sont plus accrochées telles des serres il est plutôt en train de masser les cuisses de Harry de haut en bas, son pousse suivant la ligne de son muscle. Son cou se cambre avec son corps lorsqu'Harry se presse contre lui lentement et passionnément sa bouche est grande ouverte pour aspirer de l'air, mais Harry ne peut le regarder plus longtemps sans vouloir embrasser se doux endroit sous son menton. Il embrasse la mâchoire de Draco, sa gorge, il le sent déglutir sous ses lèvres, et marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Tu sais » dit Harry contre la peau de Draco, la voix douce et pâteuse en même temps, « lorsque je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi, je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'ai essayé de le nier pendant un moment... ». Il descend sa bouche en suivant la courbe du cou de Draco, et s'arrête lorsque lorsque son oreille touche la mâchoire de ce dernier. « Je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi. Je me suis presque convaincu que tu avais raison que nous ne devrions pas nous rencontrer. Mais j'ai relu ta lettre... »

Harry a une main dans la neige pour se retenir. Elle est de plus en plus engourdie par le froid mais il s'en fout, parce que son autre main est sous la chemise de Draco et cette autre main est probablement froide parce que la peau de Draco est très chaude sous ses doigts lorsqu'il s'élance à la conquête de ce qu'il y a sous sa ceinture. « Tu te rappelles de celle, » ronronne Harry à son oreille « dans laquelle tu m'as envoyé du porno intellectuel ? »

Draco émet un son proche de l'agonie – il est peut-être en train de mourir – Harry se blottit contre son cou, il sent les bords du boxer sous la ceinture de Draco et passe deux doigts sous l'élastique. L'érection de Harry lui fait mal à présent. Il est sûr que celle de Draco aussi, ce qu'il montre en se pressant à nouveau contre lui, ce qui fait frissonner Draco, dont la main remonte des cuisses de Harry jusqu'à ses hanches, utilisant sa nouvelle prise pour relever la tête.

« Potter... ça me... putain, » dit il dans l'oreille de Harry. Harry suçote le lobe de son oreille pour l'encourager, ou le distraire, ou peut-être simplement pour entendre ce son étranglé que Draco réitère. « Bon sang » siffle-t-il, et Draco lèche le dessus de son oreille avec le bout de sa langue, « Je n'arrive pas à penser lorsque... » Harry suce son lobe à présent, « lorsque tu... » les doigts présent sous la ceinture de Draco s'enfoncent un peu plus, et Draco a un spasme involontaire et ses mains se déplacent des hanches d'Harry jusqu'à ses côtes, qu'il serre douloureusement. « Putain... froid. »

Draco prend une grande inspiration et dit très rapidement. « Je ne peux plus sentir mes jambes et je pense que ma colonne vertébrale est congelée et mes cheveux sont trempés, alors aussi incroyable, insensé et sacrément divin que le reste de ce que tu m'infliges soit, Potter, je pense que je pourrais mourir si tu ne te pousses pas bientôt de sur mes hanches. »

Harry arrête d'embrasser sa gorge et se redresse pour le regarder. Draco est très rose à présent, du torse jusqu'aux pommettes, ses pupilles sont toujours dilatées, mais Harry peut voir qu'il tremble de façon assez inquiétante. Harry roule rapidement pour l'aider à se relever avec des mains tremblantes. Draco oscille légèrement lorsqu'il se lève, le temps que son sang revienne à la bonne place, tandis qu'Harry l'aide à se stabiliser en marmonnant « Désolé je ne... Je veux dire, j'étais... »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Draco l'embrasse à nouveau, rudement et rapidement, avec ses lèvres seulement, ce qui le fait taire, effectivement. « Tais-toi, » ajoute Draco en se dégageant. « Que... tu... » Il s'arrête pour haleter et essaye encore avec « C'était... bon sang... C'ét... »

C'est presque drôle de voir Draco incapable d'aligner deux mots – jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réalise que c'est parce qu'il tremble trop. « Nous devrions y aller, » dit-il rapidement en prenant Draco par la manche et en le tirant. « Allons... à l'intérieur – les Trois Balais. On pourra boire quelque chose, non ? »

« Oui » accepte Draco à travers ses dents tremblantes. « Oui. Boire. Potter. » dit-il encore, et il trébuche parce qu'Harry le tire bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse avancer, secoué de tels tremblements. « Potter, attends, s'était... »

Harry s'arrête, Draco manque de lui foncer dedans, et Harry l'embrasse rapidement mais doucement sur le menton, sur le coin de sa bouche, puis sur ses lèvres en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Draco – ses mains sont peut-être le seul endroit de son corps qui soit encore chaud, avec ses hanches. « Chut, » dit Harry contre ses lèvres. 'Je sais. Je sais que c'était... superbe . » arrive-t-il a dire. « Mais si tu te mets à convulser ou si tu tombes en hypothermie et que tu meurs, alors nous n'aurons pas d'occasion de le refaire, et c'est une chose horrible, horrible, que je ne préfère pas imaginer, alors... » Il s'arrête pour embrasser Draco à nouveau, quelque chose qu'il semble incapable de refréner ces temps-ci, « Allons boire, maintenant, et ce... et **ça**, nous le ferons plus tard. »

« Oui, » répond Draco. « Oui. Très froid. Boire. Où sommes nous ? » demande-t-il soudainement en regardant autour de lui. Ils ne sont pas si loin du centre de Pré-au-Lard et Harry le tient toujours par la main, ce qui ne manque pas de rendre Draco un peu joyeux lorsqu'Harry le tire avec lui. Il a des picotements partout, la moitié à cause du froid, et l'autre moitié, aux touchers, aux sussions ou aux pressions qu'Harry a exercé sur lui. Ses dents claquent et son corps est parcouru de petits spasmes, si bien qu'il a l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer, mais Harry le tire avec une douceur et une vigueur surprenante.

Ils arrivent dans Les Trois Balais ensemble. Harry tient toujours la main de Draco, mais ils sont tous deux trop frigorifiés et étourdis pour remarquer que certaines personnes leurs adressent des regards étranges. Draco ne réfléchit pas à l'endroit dans lequel il se trouve, ni au fait qu'Harry Potter attire bien plus l'attention que d'autres garçons, ni que l'on est sans doute en train de photographier leurs mains liées et que cela sera sans doute dans la Gazette demain. Il est trop heureux – il rayonne presque trop – pour se soucier d'autre chose que des faibles pressions que la main d'Harry exerce sur la sienne, et son esprit dérive sur les sensations que provoquait Harry en étant sur lui, que provoquaient sa bouche et sa gorge, ses doigts se faufilant sous sa ceinture et...

Harry se raidit à coté de lui, et parce qu' Harry est la seule chose qui l'intéresse à ce moment, Draco ne remarque que ça et suit le regard de Harry vers le bar, et son estomac se dégonfle et tombe entre ses jambes telle une chape de plomb.

Lucius Malfoy est appuyé au bar, en train de parler à madame Rosemerta, qui a l'air plutôt énervée. Lucius s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il voit _qui_ vient tout juste d'entrer en fanfare dans la taverne, et ses yeux gris se rétrécissent. Draco a l'impression que son corps et sa cervelle ont été Stupéfixés, il se tient dans l'entrée comme un cerf encerclé par des chasseurs, et il lâche la main d'Harry par automatisme.

Lucius quitte le bar et s'approche de son fils, qui aimerait bien que ses jambes puissent bouger pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir, mais ses pieds sont si fermement collés au sol qu'il se demande si Lucius ne lui a pas jeté un sort en y réfléchissant, Draco réalise qu'il est très probable que son hypothèse soit on ne peut plus vraie.

Harry se tient toujours à côté de Draco, leurs épaules se touchent presque. Mais Draco ne fait plus attention à Harry tout ce dont il a conscience, c'est de son père, qui s'arrête à quelques dizaines de centimètres devant lui et le fixe avec le même regard qu'il jette à Harry, le regard qu'il réserve aux Weasley, aux Sang-de-bourbe, et aux traîtres-à-leur-sang. C'est ce regard de quelqu'un qui vous tuerait s'il pouvait le faire sans en souffrir les conséquences – et Draco se rappelle soudainement de la quantité de meurtres que son père a effectivement commis sans en souffrir les conséquences.

Lucius ouvre sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de proférer la moindre parole, Harry se place entre lui et Draco. Lucius s'arrête et son regard passe de Draco à Harry sa main se resserre sur la canne qui contient sa baguette. Harry est une inébranlable barrière, cependant, il soutient son regard avec des yeux et une allure déterminés.

« Pouvons-nous vous aider ? » demande rapidement Harry.

La lèvre inférieure de Lucius se plisse un peu. C'est une provocation, Lucius en est conscient, mais il y a trop de monde dans ce bar, et, aussi doué qu'il soit lorsqu'il s'agit d'éviter la case prison, il ne serait pas très judicieux d'agir devant autant de témoins. Au lieu de cela, il regarde Harry comme s'il voulait lui cracher dessus et passe devant eux sans dire un mot.

Draco se souvient qu'il est nécessaire de respirer et il manque de s'étouffer lorsqu'il essaye d'inspirer et d'expirer en même temps. Harry se retourne pour le regarder, il a l'air furieux, inquiet, et plutôt pâle. La neige a fondu dans ses cheveux et ses mèches sont mouillées, elles collent à son front en cachant sa cicatrice.

« Allez » dit Harry. Il prend l'épaule de Draco avec douceur et le conduit loin de la porte d'entrée. Draco le suit dans un état second, nageant au travers de couples, de groupes d'ivrognes et d'amis fêtards, jusqu'à une petite table libre au fond de la pièce. Draco s'effondre sur le siège et laisse sa tête tomber entre ses bras. Harry s'assoit derrière lui sans se presser, sans rien dire, mais Draco sent sa main qui serre un peu son genou.

Madame Rosemerta arrive rapidement pour leur demander ce qu'ils vont prendre. Ils sont tous les deux majeurs, alors Harry décide avec raison que Draco a sans doute besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort qu'une Bière au Beurre, et commande deux Firewhiskys. Ils attendent leur verre en silence tandis que Draco se détend petit à petit, surtout grâce à la main qu'Harry pose sur son genoux – Harry promène ses doigts le long de sa cuisse en serrant fermement de temps en temps.

Lorsque leur whisky arrive, Harry prend son verre dans sa main mais ne boit pas parce qu'il regarde Draco, qui contemple le liquide fumant comme si c'était la meilleure chose que l'on ait jamais inventé. Harry lui serre la cuisse encore une fois avant de déplacer sa main jusqu'à celle de Draco, qui se trouve sur la table, et il la serre également. Une femme se trouvant à coté d'eux les regarde avec un clair dégout, et Draco émet un petit rire nerveux.

C'est stupide, pense-t-il. Tout cela est extrêmement stupide, et bizarre son père va le tuer, mais il est dans un bar avec Harry Potter entrain de prendre un verre, ils se tiennent la main, et pourtant, pourtant, il s'en fout complètement.

Avec cette pensée rebelle et indépendante, Draco prend son Firewhisky et le descend d'un coup. Sa gorge le brûle tellement qu'il est sûr qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec un Magyar Hongrois, mais il se sent mieux lorsque le liquide commence à descendre, et, non d'une pipe, il serre la main de Harry en retour.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Draco boit du Firewhisky. C'est un truc qui vous arrache la gorge, mais une fois avalé et, passées quelques secondes, la sensation de brulure laisse place à de joyeux petits picotements. Mais cette sensation de brûlure n'empire jamais, et Draco tousse lorsque son œsophage cri à l'agonie, et il a l'impression que la salive, dans sa gorge, est devenue de l'acide, qui commence à désagréger ses entrailles.

Draco est seulement vaguement conscient d'essayer de se lever, la main sur la gorge, en se balançant – Harry se lève aussi, il crie quelque chose, les gens autour d'eux se mettent à bouger et à crier – mais la douleur brûlante s'étend jusque dans ses oreilles, la douleur l'empêche d'entendre le moindre son – il tousse à nouveau, et il a l'impression que ses poumons ont été arrachés de sa trachée et avec une pensée presque alarmée, il se rend compte qu'il a un goût de sang dans sa bouche... puis la douleur atteint ses yeux, en les désagrégeant de par derrière, et tout devient noir.

: : :

Blaise va tuer Harry Potter.

Non – Tuer est un dessein trop doux.

Blaise va **détruire** ce qu'il reste d'Harry Potter.

Oui, c'est une meilleure idée, se décide-t-il. Parce qu'un simple _Avada Kedavra _serait bien trop gentil. Non, ce que Blaise va faire, c'est tailler cette cicatrice immonde de son front, l'empaler sur un balai, le foutre en feu, et donner ce pauvre crétin à bouffer au calamar géant.

La tête la première.

Blaise manque de faire sortir la porte de l'infirmerie de ses gonds lorsqu'il entre en trombe dans la salle. Madame Pomfresh s'exclame, « Mon Dieu ! » Blaise est vaguement conscient de la présence d'Hermione et de Weasley à coté d'elle, devant les rideaux qui entourent le lit dans le coin de la pièce, mais sa vue est axée sur la masse de cheveux **derrière** les rideaux. Cet espèce d'idiot dégénéré est sa cible, et rien ne l'empêchera de l'atteindre.

Hermione a suffisamment parlé avec Blaise pour savoir qu'il a un tempérament très protecteur. Elle sait également qu'il aime particulièrement Draco, et c'est cela – en plus de la rage meurtrière qui déforme ses traits lorsqu'il s'avance vers eux – qui lui permet de comprendre qu'il va y avoir un malheur si elle n'intervient pas.

Madame Pomfresh essaye de gronder Blaise, mais celui-ci la contourne aisément, Ron a l'air de sentir le danger aussi parce qu'il s'apprête à s'avancer, mais c'est Hermione qui prend l'initiative la première en se positionnant sur le chemin du Serpentard. Blaise essaye de la pousser, mais il est encore une fois pris au dépourvu par la force que des filles bien plus petites que lui peuvent avoir lorsqu'elles le veulent elle le tient par les coudes, les pieds plantés dans le sol, et sa tête entre en collision avec son torse lorsqu'elle le bloque.

« Blaise... » essaye-t-elle.

« Dégage, » répond rapidement Blaise. Même s'il aime vraiment cette fille, malgré ses cheveux de brousse et son sang de bourbe, pour l'instant, tout ce qui va a l'encontre de son dessein n'est pas digne d'intérêt. « Dégage tes sales pattes de moi, je vais démembrer cette espèce de crétin sans cervelle... »

« Ne parle pas à Hermione sur ce ton, » l'avertit Ron. « Et Harry n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Rien fait de mal ? » grogne Blaise, ses yeux fusillant Ron. Hermione resserre son emprise sur ses bras. « Tu sais quoi, Weasley ? J'ai changé d'avis. Je vais d'abord te démembrer toi, puis me servir de tes morceaux découpés pour tabasser ton ami dégénéré jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

« Bon, c'est assez ! » s'exclame madame Pomfresh en s'interposant avec un air désapprobateur. « Ceci est une **infirmerie**, Monsieur Zabini, vous êtes donc prié de retenir vos menaces ! Monsieur Malfoy a eu assez de problèmes pour la journée, et il a besoin de se reposer... »

Avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de terminer, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau en claquant (« Bon Dieu ! » s'exclame encore Pomfrech), et Pansy arrive à toute allure dans la pièce avec le même air meurtrier que Blaise, ses yeux noirs brillant lorsqu'elle s'approche. « **Toi !** » gronde-t-elle, en levant un doigt accusateur vers Blaise – comme si Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas là – et Hermione a juste le temps de se pousser avant que Pansy n'assène une méchante gifle à Blaise. Sa tête ne bouge quasiment pas lorsque la main de Pansy l'atteint. « Je te** l'avais dit** – Bordel, je te l'avais dit que ça allait... tu n'écoutes – Et **toi **! »

Sa voix descend d'une octave sur ce dernier mot, dans un ton dangereux, un ton qui aurait sans doute impressionné Blaise mais il n'y fait pas attention parce qu'il se concentre sur le dénommé 'toi' – Harry vient juste de sortir d'entre les rideaux, l'air fatigué et résigné. Blaise repousse Pomfresh lorsque celle-ci essaye de le retenir par l'épaule, il s'avance vers Harry et le saisit par le col.

Harry lève son menton, mais il ne lutte pas. Au lieu de cela, il regarde Blaise. Ce dernier se demande s'il arriverait à le tuer avant que quelqu'un ne le stupéfixe.

« Alors ? » dit Harry après un moment, impassible. « Tu me frappes ou quoi ? »

« C'est assez, » décrète Pomfresch elle se dirige vers eux et les sépare de force – un véritable exploit, parce qu'Harry et Blaise – surtout Blaise – sont tous deux plus grands qu'elle. « Vous allez tous vous en aller d'ici, parce que croyez moi, vous allez finir chez le directeur. »

« Très bien, » dit Blaise, la voix remarquablement calme, puis il tourne sa tête vers Harry, qui le regarde avec méfiance avant de passer devant lui. Blaise le suit sur les talons, et conscient que les trois autres le suivent, il dit d'une voix sourde, « Peu m'importe de t'achever dans le couloir. »

Harry se retient de rétorquer, et attend d'être sorti de l'infirmerie avant de regarder à nouveau Blaise, qui l'aurait sans aucun doute frappé si Hermione ne s'était pas encore précipitée derrière lui pour le retenir par les coudes. « Blaise, je t'enprie, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication tout à fait raisonnable à tout ça... »

« Vraiment ? **J'adorerais** l'entendre » gronde Blaise, les yeux fixés sur Harry « Dis-moi, Potter, quelle est ta **raisonnable** excuse pour emmener Malfoy **en dehors de l'école** alors que tu savais parfaitement que son père était là aujourd'hui ? »

Harry ferme sa bouche, Blaise ignore le « Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas... » d'Hermione, et il continue. « Allez, Potter. Je suis sûr que tu as une **putain** d'explication parfaitement **raisonnable **pour le trainer hors du seul endroit dans lequel il est protégé de son père. Bien sûr, ''parfaitement raisonnable'' veut sans doute dire, pour toi, ''Je suis le crétin le plus con et le plus stupide de toute l'Angleterre, et je me suis dit qu'il serait amusant que nous allions dans un bar en dehors de l'école, bien que nous sachions tous quel genre d'homme est son père'' n'est-ce pas ? »

« Blaise, » dit à nouveau Hermione, mais cette fois, c'est Harry qui la coupe.

« Non, il a raison » dit Harry rapidement, la voix serrée. « C'était une idée complètement crétine. »

Il y a un silence de mort dans le couloir, qui est brisé lorsque Pansy s'avance vers Harry, le nez au niveau du menton de ce dernier. « Tu es très, très chanceux d'être soudainement l'objet d'un grand intérêt de la part de Draco, » dit-elle de sa voix grave et dangereuse. « Ou je le jure sur la tombe de Merlin, et peu m'importe que je finisse à Azkaban, tu serais mort, Potter. »

Harry accueille sa menace avec un profond soupir, trop en colère contre lui-même pour discuter avec elle qu'il soit irrationnel, incohérent, ou non, Blaise a raison sur un point. Harry n'a même pas pris en considération les conséquences que leur petit voyage pouvait avoir. Il ne pensait qu'à remonter le moral de Draco et passer un bon moment. S'il avait su que Lucius serait à Pré-au-Lard...

Mais il aurait du s'en douter. Draco avait raison – son père n'est pas le genre d'homme à laisser passer l'insolence. Harry aurait du le savoir.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas l'approcher » dit Blaise, en se détachant finalement d'Hermione. Il a toujours l'air de vouloir tabasser Harry, mais Pansy remplace Hermione en le retenant. « Si je sens ton odeur dans ce couloir... »

« Quoi ? » crache Harry. « J'ai autant le droit que vous d'être ici ! »

« Mon cul, oui. » gronde Blaise. « Si tu n'avais pas été là, Draco se porterait parfaitement bien. Tu es la seule et l'unique raison pour laquelle il est ici. »

« Mais je... »

Pansy se place à coté de Blaise, en tenant toujours son bras. « N'en as-tu pas assez fait, Potter ? »

« Ne reviens pas ici, » répète Blaise, les yeux rétrécis.

Harry ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais les mains d'Hermione tirent sur son bras. « Harry, » dit-elle, « Allons-y. Il est tard – si Rusard nous voit... »

« Je me fous pas mal de Rusard ! » la coupe Harry, en essayant de se dégager.

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît, » dit-elle « Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Allons-y. »

« Si j'étais toi, j'écouterais la sang-de-bourbe, Potter » crache Pansy avec haine.

Ron, qui est resté silencieux derrière Hermione, s'avance – mais il s'arrête vite parce que Blaise réagit en premier, ses yeux brillant se dirigeant vers Pansy « Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Parkinson. »

Pansy a l'air de s'être prise une tarte – et Ron aussi, dans un certain sens. Les yeux d'Hermione s'adoucissent, mais sa prise sur Harry s'intensifie. « Plus tard, Harry, » dit-elle fermement. « Laissons les choses reposer. »

« Mais... » commence à insister Harry.

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour vous, » dit une voix glaciale derrière Harry, « que vous suiviez le conseil de miss Granger, Potter. »

Harry se crispe lorsqu'il entend la voix de Rogue, il fait rapidement volte-face pour le voir. Son expression à l'air très grave, il semble aussi furieux que Blaise, sinon plus. Ses yeux se tournent vers les autres. « Le couvre feu est passé. Vous allez immédiatement retourner dans vos dortoirs. »

Ils commencent tous à protester – Blaise de façon spectaculaire – mais Rogue les fait taire avec une expression des plus sévères. « Retournez à vos dortoirs, » répète-t-il. « Et pas de discutions, Monsieur Zabini, ou Monsieur Potter ne sera plus le seul dont la présence dans cette école sera compromise. »

Cette déclaration semble avoir l'effet escompté Blaise, non sans émettre un grognement, obéit, et ils s'en vont, Hermione et Ron en lançant des regards sympathiques à Harry.

« Je viens de discuter avec le directeur, » continue Rogue alors que les autres partent, ses yeux noirs maintenant fixés sur Harry. « Je pense que votre mémoire doit encore contenir la conversation que nous avons eue l'autre jour avant votre retenue. »

« Oui » dit rapidement Harry, qui s'en souvient plutôt bien.

Les lèvres grises de Rogue se tordent en un sourire méchant « Le directeur aimerait s'entretenir avec vous, monsieur Potter. Suivez-moi. »

Harry reste silencieux durant tout le parcours. Ils ne s'arrêtent que devant la gargouille du bureau directorial, et Rogue siffle « tarte au citron » et la statue se met à tourner sur elle même, leur permettant de monter l'escalier. Dumbledore est assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui, comme s'il les attendait. Harry s'avance jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et Rogue rejoint le directeur derrière le bureau, se tenant droit comme un piquet à ses côtés.

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

« Monsieur, » dit Harry, ne sachant pas à quel point la situation lui est défavorable. La voix de Dumbledore est douce, mais le problème, c'est qu'elle est toujours douce, même lorsqu'il s'adresse à Voldemort.

« Le Professeur Rogue m'a informé de tout ce qu'il savait, » dit doucement Dumbledore, fixant Harry de ses yeux perçants. « Peut-être pourras-tu nous expliquer le reste. »

Harry sent les muscles de son dos se serrer qu'a dit Rogue, exactement ? Certainement pas la vérité – une vérité déformée, peut-être, trafiquée pour faire apparaître Harry en tort, comme Rogue aime le faire. « Monsieur, Je... »

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, Harry » propose Dumbledore. Harry soupire et s'assoit en se tortillant un peu. Dumbledore ne le met pas mal à l'aise, mais il est difficile d'être indifférent au regard assassin que lui lance Rogue. « Maintenant, Harry, J'aimerais que tu me rapportes tout ce dont tu peux te souvenir à propos de la situation entre Monsieur Malfoy et toi. »

« Euh, » dit Harry en réfléchissant. Où devrait-il commencer ? Avec les lettres ? Quand il a commencé à se douter que c'était Draco ? Quand il a su véritablement que c'était lui ? Quand ils se sont rencontrés ? Ou juste l'aventure aux Trois Balais ?

« Euh... » dit-il encore, et Rogue roule des yeux.

« Commence par le début, Harry » lui conseille sagement Dumbledore avec un doux sourire.

Harry prend une profonde inspiration et décide de faire comme ça. Il commence avec le discours de McGonagall et à partir de la première lettre qu'ils échangent, il explique – en omettant ou non certains détails – les événements qui ont suivi, en faisant attention de ne pas laisser transpirer des indices d'une correspondance loin d'être chaste. Il explique ensuite leur première rencontre après les vacances, qu'ils ont organisé sans prévenir leur directeur de maison parce qu'ils étaient inquiets de l'identité de l'autre – tout en cachant sagement la partie concernant le Polynectar – il mentionne la dispute qui l'a suivi, et comment tout cela s'est précipité avec l'incident dans la grande salle.

Harry est intérieurement soulagé que ni Dumbledore, ni Rogue ne lui demande comment ils sont passés de lettres anonymes et d'une dispute à s'embrasser le lendemain devant toute l'école. Au lieu de cela, ils écoutent silencieusement lorsque Harry décrit la discussion qu'ils ont eu avant leur retenue, et, passant la petite liaison avant le cours de potion, Harry explique pourquoi il a laissé Draco tranquille... et pourquoi, lorsqu'il a entendu que Lucius Malfoy était venu voir Draco, il a rompu sa résolution « pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien » finit Harry. « C'est tout ».

Il y a un moment de pause avant que Rogue ne dise d'une voix glaciale, « Puis, vous avez décidé qu'il serait bon pour Monsieur Malfoy de se faufiler hors de l'école, c'est-à-dire hors de notre protection, et vous l'avez pratiquement livré à son père. »

« Ce n'était pas mon but ! » proteste Harry en s'avançant dans son siège. « Nous étions juste... J'essayais de... il n'allait pas bien ! » dit-il de frustration car Rogue roule encore ses yeux, et se moquant d'être en train d'hurler sur un professeur, « J'essayais de l'aider ! »

« Harry, » dit doucement mais fermement Dumbledore. « Prends soin d'essayer de te rappeler de tes bonnes manières dans mon bureau. Le professeur Rogue a raison – tu as sciemment désobéi à son ordre de ne pas fréquenter Monsieur Malfoy... »

« Seulement parce qu'il n'aime pas nous voir ensemble ! » réplique Harry sans pouvoir empêcher les mots de sortir. Puis, après avoir retrouvé la raison. « Monsieur. »

« … Et quoi qu'il en soit, je dois te rappeler que le Professeur Rogue avait aussi des motifs subalternes pour te demander une telle abstinence. » finit Dumbledore en ignorant l'interruption de Harry.

« Quelque chose que, si l'on en croit votre expression ahurie, ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit » ajoute Rogue avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction. « Une fois de plus, Potter, vous êtes si arrogant que vous êtes convaincu que tout tourne autour de vous. »

Harry émet un grognement mais Dumbledore dit « Ce que le professeur Rogue essaye de dire, c'est que nous savons tous deux à quel point Lucius Malfoy est un homme dangereux. J'aurais cru que tu le comprendrais également, Harry, et je dois dire que tes actions sont plus que décevantes. » Harry fixe le sol en serrant sa mâchoire. « Le jeune Malfoy a faillit perdre la vie, aujourd'hui. »

Harry sent ses entrailles se geler lorsque Dumbledore laisse échapper cette information. Finalement, il trouve sa voix mais elle est très désespérée lorsqu'il demande, « Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

Dumbledore lance un regard à Severus, qui plisse les yeux et soupire de résignation. « L'état de Monsieur Malfoy est, pour le moment, stable. Bien que je ne puisse rien promettre, le sort de pétrification que vous avez utilisé a eut les effets désirés... » Harry lève les yeux, surprit que Rogue reconnaisse qu'une action qu'il a entreprise était appropriée. « Cependant, les dommages restent très inquiétants. Lucius n'a pas voulu rater sa chance en utilisant un poison lent, c'est donc sa mort qu'il cherchait. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Pour le reste, il appartient à Monsieur Malfoy de se rétablir. Le temps nous le dira. »

L'estomac de Harry, qui s'est lentement noué alors que Rogue parlait, se resserre douloureusement avec cette information._Le temps nous le dira_**.**

Draco pourrait très bien mourir.

Harry baisse la tête, incapable de les regarder à présent. Il a le sentiment, maintenant, que son renvoi serait plus que justifié, même si une telle punition l'empêcherait de voir Draco pour le reste de l'année – s'il s'attache à la pensée qu'il ira bien au bout du compte mais il ne peut pas imaginer l'autre possibilité. Le silence s'étend encore jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore reprenne la parole.

« Bien que le professeur Rogue trouve que cet événement soit largement suffisant pour te renvoyer de l'école » dit-il doucement, et Harry entend Rogue respirer fortement, « Je crois que tes intentions étaient sincères, même si tes actions se sont prouvées téméraires. »

Il y a un moment de pause durant lequel Harry lance un regard en direction du directeur. « Tu auras des retenues chaque soir avec le professeur Rogue, puis chaque semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tu es interdit de sortie à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » Harry hoche la tête, en déglutissant difficilement. « Les privilèges qui te sont accordés pour le Quidditch pourraient aussi être révoqués, cependant, » ajoute-t-il lorsqu'un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Rogue, « Je laisse cette décision à la discrétion du professeur McGonagall. Mais j'espère, » continue Dumbledore « que les conséquences que tes actions inconsidérées ont eu sur Monsieur Malfoy seront en-elles même une punition suffisante. »

« Oui, Monsieur » dit Harry, trop rongé par la culpabilité pour être content de la tête que fait Rogue lorsqu'il apprend que la révocation de ses permissions pour le Quidditch relèvera de McGonagall.

« Eh bien, » dit Dumbledore, en s'enfonçant dans son siège. « Je pense que tout est dit, Severus. Harry, tu vas retourner à ton dortoir immédiatement. Sans aucun détour. Le professeur Rogue t'informera de la date et de l'heure de tes retenues, qui commencerons demain soir. »

Harry ne se souvient pas vraiment dire bonsoir ou approuver de la tête lorsqu'il quitte le bureau de Dumbledore pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondors. Il lui faut fournir un grand effort pour ne pas se précipiter à l'infirmerie et s'écrouler auprès de Draco pour lui demander pardon d'être le plus gros idiot que Poudlard aie jamais vu.

Comment a-t-il pu être si **stupide** ? Tout ça ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée – ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard, marchaient ensemble, et ils pourraient parler loin des regards indiscrets et plein de ressentiment que certains de leurs camarades ou de leurs professeurs leur auraient lancé.

Il est tellement affligé par la gravité de tout ce qui s'est passé qu'il n'arrive même pas à avoir de sentiment clair ses yeux piquent, mais il ne pleure pas, heureusement, lorsqu'il entre dans la salle commune pour trouver Hermione en train de l'attendre.

« Ron est parti se coucher » explique-t-elle, son expression reflétant un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. « Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry la regarde pendant un instant. Les mots n'arrivant pas à sortir, il se résigne à secouer la tête.

L'inquiétude qui se reflète dans ses yeux devient plus prononcé. « Tu es renvoyé ? »

De nouveau, Harry secoue la tête.

Hermione laisse échapper un souffle de soulagement. Harry aimerait bien faire de même, mais sa poitrine est extrêmement serrée. « Retenue ? »

« Ouais » arrive a dire Harry.

Hermione le regarde pendant un moment, puis le serre dans ses bras. « Ça va aller, Harry »

Il se raidit un instant, surprit par l'étreinte, avant de se relâcher et de la serrer en retour. Elle ne le lâche pas avant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, « Écoutes, Hermione, Je pense vraiment que je devrais aller au lit. »

« Oh, bien, » dit-elle, en le lâchant et en rougissant un peu. « Désolée. Je voulais simplement... tout ira bien, Harry. Vraiment. Essaies de dormir un peu. »

Tandis qu 'Harry la regarde se retirer vers le dortoir des filles, il réalise qu'il a bien dit 'lit' et non pas 'dormir' Harry n'est pas sûr de pouvoir dormir un jour Du moins, pas en sachant que lui se réveillera, alors qu'il y a des chances que Draco ne se réveille jamais.

* * *

Voilà Voilà; plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue... La fin approche... Un petit susucre pour votre traducteur (une tape, j'aime moins, mais pour publier ici, il faut quand même être un peu sadomasochiste, alors...)


	8. Chapter 8

**CATCH 22**

**Une fiction de:****_ Jad-fic_**

Une traduction de:_ Orin-Rwo.L._

* * *

**Note du Traducteur: **Un grand merci à **Lydwyn** pour sa correction interactive. Et un grand merci à ceux qui n'oublient pas de me fournir des petits susucres pour éviter l'hypoglycémie...   


**Chapitre 8 :**

**Eh bien, dans ce cas...**

Il neige encore. De gros flocons voltigent et viennent se coller à la fenêtre de la tour, pour s'accumuler à la quantité croissante qui y repose déjà. Chaque fois qu'Harry expire, son souffle chaud embue le verre givré. Voilà près d'une semaine que l'incident aux Trois Balais est passé, et il n'a bougé de cet endroit que pour manger et pour aller en classe, ce qu'il arrive à faire – à contre cœur – grâce à l'insistance de Ron et d'Hermione.

Le poison utilisé par Lucius était vraiment très fort d'après ce qu'a compris Harry, il était si similaire au Firewhisky dans sa composition que personne – à part peut-être Rogue – n'aurait détecté sa présence dans le verre. L'acide était conçu pour brûler littéralement la personne de l'intérieur – fort heureusement, Draco a recraché assez du liquide avec son sang en toussant pour que ce qui était déjà présent en lui n'atteigne pas son cœur. Lorsque Harry a vu la fumée sortir de sa bouche, et qu'il a sentit l'odeur très familière de l'acide, il a fait la seule chose à laquelle il a pensé, qui était de pétrifier Draco dans l'espoir de contrer ce qu'il avait avalé.

Puis il a immédiatement contacté Rogue.

C'était sans doute la première et la dernière fois que Rogue reconnaîtrait qu'une action d'Harry avait été intelligente. Son sort de pétrification n'avait pas seulement gelé Draco à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, il avait également empêché que les dommages soient irréversibles. Cependant, sa vie était toujours en danger, car en dépit des soins persistants et d'une semaine entière passée au lit, Draco était toujours dans les limbes. Madame Pomfresh et Rogue avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, et maintenant, c'était à Draco de s'en sortir, ou non. Après tout, avoir tous ses organes liquéfiés est une épreuve assez traumatisante.

Harry penche son front contre la fenêtre, ferme les yeux lorsque le verre froid glace la peau de son front, faisant picoter sa cicatrice. Il veut aller voir Draco, même s'il sait qu'il est toujours dans le coma. Mais avec Blaise à l'affût – et en permanence dans l'infirmerie quand il n'est pas en cours, Harry a arrêté d'essayer d'y aller. Il ne blâme pas le Serpentard d'être si belliqueux, après tout, Blaise a en quelque sorte raison.

_Si tu n'avais **pas** été là, Draco se porterait parfaitement bien. Tu es la **seule** raison pour laquelle il est ici._

Une ennuyeuse petite voix dans la tête d'Harry essaye toujours de lui dire que Draco n'a pas fait ça pour lui – _à cause_ de lui, mais pas _pour_ lui – ce n'est donc pas sa faute. Harry, cependant, est bien plus d'accord avec Blaise pour lui ou à cause de lui, ça ne change rien. Car même si c'est simplement à cause de lui... eh bien, il en est toujours la cause.

Il veut voir Draco. Il a tellement envie de le voir qu'il en a mal.

_N'en as-tu pas assez fait, Potter ?_

Mais il ne veut pas blesser Draco d'avantage. Même si pour cela, c'est lui-même qu'il doit blesser.

En soupirant, Harry enlève son front, qui est à présent douloureusement engourdi par le froid, de sur la vitre. Au moment où il retourne sur son lit, la porte s'ouvre et Ron entre.

Harry se tend, c'est la première fois depuis l'incident qu'il se retrouve seul avec son meilleur ami. Il sent un vague de culpabilité le submerger lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il l'a un peu laissé tomber ces dernières semaines, le tenant injustement à l'écart de ce qui se passait, et Harry soupçonne Hermione d'être la seule raison pour laquelle Ron ne l'a pas étranglé en lui demandant des explications sur ses « petites affaires avec Malfoy ».

« Salut, Ron » dit prudemment Harry.

« Salut, » dit Ron, qui a l'air assez mal à l'aise. « Comment ça va ? »

Harry cligne des yeux il a laissé Ron de coté depuis des semaines, et la première chose qui vient à l'esprit de son ami est de lui demander comment il se sent – la culpabilité s'installe plus profondément dans son abdomen. « Ça va, » dit-il. Ron lève un sourcil. « Non, vraiment, je vais bien. » insiste-t-il. « Et toi ? »

Ron rigole doucement en venant s'asseoir à coté d'Harry sur le lit en secouant la tête. « Tu n'as pas arrêté de faire les cents pas dans cette pièce et de t'asseoir sur le rebord de cette fenêtre depuis une semaine, et tu veux me convaincre que tu vas bien ? Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis sept ans, Harry. Laisses-moi un peu de crédit, veux-tu ? »

Harry fronce ses sourcils, qui se rejoignent en une ligne, et soupire profondément. « Désolé. Tu as raison. Tu as tout ton crédit, je suis simplement un idiot. Tu devrais savoir ça, » pointe-t-il, « après sept ans, et tout... »

« Mmh. » lui accorde Ron. « Cependant, j'aurai cru te connaître assez pour jurer sur ma vie que jamais, jamais tu n'aurais quelque chose à faire avec cette fouine, à part pour lui foutre un bon pain dans la tronche. » Harry se crispe, et Ron le voit. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il continue. « C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas me mettre à t'en vouloir pour ça. »

Harry est un peu plus détendu, il prend sa tête entre ses mains et grommelle. « Désolé. J'aurai du te le dire. »

« Peut-être », dit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Mais si tu me l'avais dit avant qu'Hermione ne m'attache à une chaise pour me faire entrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, il aurait été possible que cette information m'énerve un peu »

« Un peu ? » demande Harry, incrédule.

« Un peu beaucoup, » admet Ron. « Quoi qu'il en soit – écoutes. Ce que tu fais ne me regarde pas. Je pense que je suis plus inquiet qu'il aie d'autres motivations, ou je ne sais quoi. Je veux dire... »

Harry renifle et l'interrompt. « Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu me dis que tu le tueras s'il brise mon cœur ? »

« Le tuer ? Non, non. » dit Ron en secouant la tête. « Je pensais plus à une lente castration... alors qu'il est conscient, tu vois ? »

« Oh, _won-won_, » dit Harry en papillonnant des yeux. « Mon héros. »

« Arrêtes » arrive a dire Ron. « Espèce de pédé, » ajoute-t-il, sans toutefois de méchanceté dans la voix. En fait, il sourit un peu stupidement. « Enfin – Malfoy, d'accord, tout en lui crie littéralement que c'est un suceur, mais toi... » il secoue la tête « J'avoue ne l'avoir jamais vu venir. Et je pense que tu viens juste de détruire le fantasme de la moitié des filles de notre année. »

« Est-ce que tu as vu la moitié des filles de notre année ? » Harry a un grognement de dérision. « Je pense que ce n'est pas une perte. »

Ron sourit. « Ginny s'en remet bien, » dit-il « Je pense qu'Hermione lui a aussi dit un mot. C'est une sacré fille, Hermione. Mais Romilda Vane était complètement folle. »

Harry frémit et se redresse. « Beurk, épargne moi. Je ne mangerais plus jamais de ces affreux gâteaux. »

« Et, euh, l'autre raison pour laquelle je suis monté, » dit Ron en se mordant la lèvre. « Il se trouve que – euh – après qu'Hermione m'aie raconté ce qu'elle savait, et m'aie fait jurer – presque avec un Serment Inviolable de ne pas le tuer – Je... je suis allé le voir.

Harry le regarde bouche bée. « Tu es allé voir Malfoy ? »

« Ce n'était pas facile, » dit Ron, en fronçant le nez. « Hermione a du détourner l'attention de Blaise – qui vit presque dans l'infirmerie, même Pomfresh a abandonné tout espoir de le faire partir. Je suppose que nous ferions la même chose pour toi, » admet-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais, ouais, je pense qu'il fallait que je m'assure que tout cela était bien vrai, et j'avais peur que si c'était de ta bouche, nous en finissions par nous dire des choses... enfin, je préférais que la réalité vienne de la bouche de Malfoy, comme ça je n'aurais pas eu de regret si je l'avais frappé, parce que c'est un con. »

Harry le fixe, ignorant l'insulte, en attendant qu'il continue. « Et ? »

« Eh bien » dit Ron, en haussant les épaules. « Il n'était pas très heureux de me voir. »

Harry le fixe pendant quelques secondes sans pouvoir rien dire. Draco s'est réveillé. Il est tellement soulagé qu'il ne peut empêcher un sourire crétin de s'afficher sur son visage.

« Depuis quand est-il réveillé ? - J'aurais deviné tout seul qu'il n'était pas très heureux de te voir »

contre toute attente, Ron sourit devant l'expression béate de Harry. Il semblerait que le réveil de la fouine aie provoqué cela, mais il ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« Hier, de ce que j'ai compris. Je lui ai répondu qu'il avait de la chance que je ne remette pas ses organes en bouillie. »

« Ron... »

« - et il m'a dit, » continue Ron, « qu'aussi touchante que ma déclaration d'amour soit, son cœur appartenait déjà à un autre, et sur ça, il m'a dit de me rendre utile et de te donner ça. »

Ron lui tend une lettre sans adresse. « Il soupçonne Zabini d'avoir incinéré toutes les lettres qu'il lui a demandé de délivrer, et bien que je haïsse cet idiot, je pense que cela t'affecte aussi, alors je l'ai prise. »

Harry est si heureux de recevoir quelque chose de Draco qu'il oublie complètement de remercier Ron, il prend la lettre, l'ouvre rapidement, et se précipite pour la lire. L'écriture fine et étroite de Draco est à la fois familière et réconfortante :

_Blaise m'assure qu'il ne t'a pas tué pour l'instant, mais c'est peut-être juste pour préserver ma santé mentale. Ceci étant dit, je pense que quelqu'un d'**autre** t'a tué, parce que je ne vois pas d'autre raison valable pour laquelle tu ne serais pas là, à mon chevet, en pleurs et en train de te désoler de mes souffrances._

_Enfin bon, Potter – je me suis juste payé un petit verre d'acide. J'ai juste faillit **mourir**. Et si l'on en croit Blaise, ce traumatisme est entièrement **ta** faute, tu devrais donc être cloué à une croix et lapidé jusqu'à ce que tu sois réduit à une foutue bouillie honteuse de sa stupidité. Ou, au moins, te trouver sur moi, près à expier tes péchés._

_Bref, si tu n'es pas là vers l'heure du thé, je jure par Merlin, Je vais ramper jusqu'à cette tour moi même, et cette marche à elle seule va me tuer. Auquel cas, Potter, Blaise va vraiment t'assassiner. Qu'en dis-tu, cher **ami **? - tu as plutôt intérêt à te grouiller, idiot._

_PS : Si jamais tu m'infliges encore la compagnie de ton Weasel alors que je suis sans défense, je lancerai Blaise sur vous **deux**._

Harry lève les yeux et remarque que Ron regarde ailleurs pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. « C'est bon, » dit-il rapidement avec un petit sourire. « Je ne vais pas te le cacher. »

« En fait, j'avais peur que cela contienne des choses que je ne veux pas savoir, » dit Ron avec un sourire narquois. Harry lui montre et Ron tourne sa tête pour y jeter un œil avant de froncer les sourcils « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'attire en lui. Même dans ses lettres, il ne sort de sa bouche que du fiel. »

« Je sais pas, » dit Harry avec désinvolture, incapable d'empêcher un sourire pervers de se peindre sur son visage. « sa bouche peut faire des choses incroyables, parfois. »

Ron essaye de rire et de tousser en même temps, et il finit par manquer de s'étouffer.

: : :

Lorsqu'Harry arrive dans l'infirmerie, il a déjà sortit sa baguette – magique. Bien que Draco ait promis que Blaise ne le tuerait pas à vue, Harry est prêt à parier que Blaise ne va pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

Blaise n'est pas là, cependant, et cela renforce l'appréhension de Harry est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? L'état de Draco aurait-il empiré ? L'ont-ils transféré à Ste Mangouste ? Son estomac se sert douloureusement alors qu'il traverse la pièce vers le lit dans lequel Draco devrait-être, et où les rideaux sont tirés.

Lorsqu' Harry arrive au niveau des rideaux, la raison pour laquelle Blaise n'est pas là devient claire – il a soudain très peur – mais remarque ensuite que si Dumbledore, Rogue et Narcissa Malfoy sont autour du lit de Draco, ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui est arrivé malheur. En fait, sa mère est assise à coté de son lit et s'agite auprès de lui, en lui lissant les cheveux par exemple, ce qui le fait se tortiller. Rogue regarde la scène avec un air attendri – qui disparaît lorsqu'il remarque Harry.

Dumbledore lui sourit. « Ah, Harry, Je me demandais quand tu viendrais nous rejoindre. »

Au nom de Harry, Draco se relève d'un coup et Narcissa se lève pour lui faire face. Elle a une grande silhouette, fine et majestueuse dans sa robe d'un vert profond. Derrière elle, Draco lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Monsieur Potter, » dit Narcissa. Elle lui fait signe de s'avancer, ce qu'il fait avec prudence, en adressant un bref regard à Dumbledore, qui se contente de lui sourire avec indulgence. « Merci d'être venu. Je tenais à vous adresser mes plus sincères remerciements, en personne. »

« Euh, » dit Harry. « Pour quelle raison ? »

« Pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils, » dit-elle simplement, se baissant un peu pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Mais je suis... »

« Celui qui l'a mis en danger le premier ? » l'interrompt Narcissa, et ses yeux lancent un bref regard à Rogue, dont la mine renfrognée s'accentue. « Non, Monsieur Potter, la faute me revient entièrement – si l'on oublie qu'elle est avant tout celle de mon mari. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous me compreniez, pas à votre âge, mais soyez assuré que si mon défunt mari a pu essayer de tuer son fils, j'en suis la seule responsable. »

« Euh, » réitère Harry. « Défunt mari ? »

« Oh » dit Narcissa avec un petit sourire contrit – qui a vraiment l'air terrifiant. « J'ai l'immense regret d'annoncer que mon mari a eu un terrible accident, » continue-t-elle, ayant l'air parfaitement innocente tout en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle est parfaitement coupable, « Quelque chose ayant rapport avec une verte liqueur Galloise et un tranquillisant mal administré. »

« Est-ce bien vrai ? » dit lentement Rogue. « Quel malheur. »

Dumbledore n'a pas l'air surprit non, il a plutôt l'air amusé. « Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. » dit-il avec un petit sourire entendu.

« Euh... » dit Harry pour la troisième fois, en essayant de ne pas sourire. « Pourquoi votre mari se trouvait-il près d'une verte liqueur Galloise ? »

« Parce qu'il est très, très stupide, le pauvre homme. Ou « _était »,_ devrais-je dire. » Elle regarde Draco tendrement et celui-ci a l'air à la fois suffisant et étonnamment peu surpris.

« Le destin » dit Dumbledore de sa voix de grand père. « Une force que même les plus sages ne peuvent comprendre. »

: : :

Harry est allongé sur son lit, ses bras sont croisés sous sa tête, et les rideaux sont fermés. Voilà une semaine qu'il a revu Draco. Il va à l'infirmerie plusieurs fois par jour, mais Narcissa y a élu résidence, et bien qu'elle semble étrangement indifférente à la relation intime que son fils entretient avec lui, Harry ne pense pas qu'il soit acceptable de rouler des pelles à Draco alors que sa mère est là. Le seul contact physique qu'ils ont eu fut quand Draco, de plus en plus frustré par le fait qu'Harry lui tourne autour sans le toucher, a pris sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

Harry est seul dans le dortoir des septième année il peut entendre ses amis dans la salle commune. Ginny semble avoir – à contrecœur – accepté la situation, bien qu'elle refuse toujours de parler à Harry. Ron s'en sort bien, tout compte fait, et bien qu'il évite de parler de Draco lorsqu'il le peut, Harry ne lui en veut pas. Hermione, l'omniprésent soutien**,** lui demande tout le temps lorsqu'il revient de sa visite à Draco comment ce dernier va, et l'informe que dès que Draco sera sur pieds, Blaise n'aura plus de problème a se trouver dans la même pièce que lui sans lui jeter de sort.

Les bruits cessent soudain dans la salle commune. Curieux, Harry écoute, se demandant s'il n'est pas en train d'imaginer des choses. Le silence se prolonge pendant une bonne minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il envisage de jeter un _Lumos_ pour savoir qui est entré c'est le soir, et seule la lune produit une faible lumière dans la pièce. Il n'a pas besoin de mener de grandes investigations, cependant, parce que ses rideaux sont bientôt ouverts par quelqu'un dont le visage est éclairé par la lune. « On se sent antisocial ? »

Harry se relève si rapidement que sa tête se met à tourner. Draco rigole et place une main sur sa poitrine, pour qu'il se rallonge. Puis il monte sur lui à califourchon, la main toujours appuyé sur sa poitrine, le clouant sur son lit.

« J'allais t'envoyer un hiboupour que tu me rejoignes dans les cachots, mais... » dit Draco avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais sorti. » dit Harry.

« Ah, oui, » dit Draco en haussant encore les épaules. « Maman voulait que je reste à la maison pour quelques semaines, mais je lui ai expliqué que j'avais d'autres obligations. »

Les hanches et les fesses de Draco sont étroitement jointes à l'aine de Harry, et celui-ci déglutit, essayant de calmer son corps. C'est la première conversation privée qu'il a avec Draco depuis que son père a failli le tuer, et il a eut beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Il y a certaines choses qu'il doit lui dire, des choses que Draco doit comprendre, avant que tout ceci n'aille plus loin que ça ne l'est déjà. « Bien, » dit-il « Nous avons besoin de parler. »

Draco penche sa tête. « Est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à rompre avec moi, Potter ? »

« Je ne savais pas que nous sortions ensemble , » réplique sèchement Harry.

« Oh, et bien, dans ce cas, » dit Draco, en relevant la tête et en enlevant sa main de la poitrine pour la faire glisser le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa main Harry entrelace ses doigts avec les siens automatiquement. « Bien que j'en ai très envie de ton corps et de toi **,** je n'aime pas les relations de ce type. »

« Vas-tu te taire et m'écouter ? » demande Harry, mais Draco a toujours ce sourire narquois. « Écoutes. Je t'aime bien. Tu le sais. Et mes amis sont – presque – à l'aise avec la situation. Ils s'y feront. Le truc c'est que... il y a certaines choses... que je dois faire. Des choses importantes. Je veux dire, enfin, je n'ai peut-être pas besoin de t'expliquer que quand la Gazette me nomme _l'Élu_, elle n'est pas si loin de la vérité.

Les doigts de Draco se serrent aux siens il l'écoute toujours, mais il ne sourit plus. Harry continue : « Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus, même si je le veux. Ron et Hermione le savent, mais ils ont toujours su. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, d'accord – moins il y a de personnes au courant, moins il y a de personnes en danger. Et le moins tu es en danger. Mais viendra un moment où il faudra que... j'aille faire des choses... et je ne pourrai pas te dire quoi, ni pour combien de temps, mais j'ai besoin que tu me comprennes parce que c'est important. » Il prend une longue inspiration et finit, **:** « J'ai besoin que tu m'accordes ta confiance. »

Draco l'écoute en silence, et le regarde longuement avant de répondre. « Je te fais confiance » dit-il finalement. « Et je sais... que tu devras faire des choses » dit-il en soupirant et en s'appuyant un peu plus sur Harry. « J'aimerais bien t'aider, bien sûr, mais nous savons tous deux que je serai grandement inutile. »

« _Tu_ m'es utile » insiste Harry. « Ça – quoi que nous soyons en train de faire, c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée depuis sept ans. Tout le reste – enfin, qu'est-ce que tout le reste m'apporte, en fin de compte ? Pour l'instant, ça, » dit Harry en prenant une grande inspiration qui soulève un peu Draco, « Ça, c'est la chose qui m'a le plus aidé – et bien plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer. »

« Je ne partirai pas, Potter. » lui dit Draco. « Fais ce que tu dois faire. Et moi, au bout du compte, je serai là. »

« _Harry, _» se sent obligé de corriger Harry à ce niveau d'intimité, l'usage de son nom lui paraît inapproprié. « Eh – eh bien, bien. » dit-il en souriant. « Dans ce cas, et au risque d'avoir l'air complètement idiot... »

« Au risque ? » l'arrête Draco en souriant comme une espèce de bâtard « Tu as souvent l'air d'un complet idiot. »

« … Je me demandais si tu, euh... » dit Harry en cherchant ses mots, « Si tu voudrais... »

Draco se penche et l'embrasse Harry émet un petit bruit et laisse tomber, frissonnant lorsque la langue de Draco joue avec sa lèvre inférieure. « Espèce de petit Gryffon incohérent, » dit Draco contre sa bouche, ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder Harry. Si près, Harry peut voir chaque faisceau ambré dans les iris argentés de Draco. « Serais-tu en train de me demander de sortir avec toi ? »

« C'est ce que j'essayais de faire, » admet Harry en souriant, avant de l'embrasser à son tour. « Avant que je sois, vois-tu, interrompu si brutalement. »

« Mmmh » hume Draco, en roulant pour se relever. « Je suppose que oui, mais si tu oublies mon anniversaire ou le nôtre, le contrat est rompu. » Harry lui fait une grimace, mais Draco ne le regarde pas il ouvre complètement les rideaux et se lève du lit avant de se retourner pour faire face à Harry. « Je me demandais depuis un bout de temps, au fait » dit-il d'une voix traînante, son sourire narquois à moitié caché par le noir. « Étais-tu ici lorsque tu as reçu ma lettre ? »

Harry n'a pas besoin de lui demander de quelle lettre il parle. _De la pornographie intellectuelle, hein ?_ Il rougit en s'en souvenant. « Euh, Oui. »

« Ici ? » demande innocemment Draco en montrant le mur prêt du lit.

« Hum... » dit Harry. « Eh bien, non, c'est trop – plus près de la fenêtre, en fait. »

Draco regarde derrière lui, puis de nouveau vers Harry avec appréciation. « Là ? Vraiment ? C'est assez osé, dirai-je. Je suppose que certains traits de la mentalité de Gryffondors sont intéressant, finalement. »

Harry roule des yeux, mais Draco le prend par la main et le tire jusqu'à ce même mur. Il manœuvre Harry contre la pierre, une main appuyé sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir tandis qu'il fond sur sa bouche.

Harry pousse un sifflement aigu lorsqu'il l'embrasse le bord de la fenêtre s'enfonce douloureusement dans son dos, mais Draco est entre ses jambes, et il n'a absolument pas envie que cette sensation merveilleuse cesse. Draco s'extrait de sa cavité buccale, paresseusement, grignotant ses lèvres et respirant de façon inégale. Harry siffle à nouveau lorsque Draco laisse courir ses dents sur la partie inférieure de sa gorge et le mordille tellement que c'en est presque douloureux terriblement, follement, divinement douloureux.

La main droite de Draco est en train de déboutonner sa chemise, la gauche le tient fermement par les hanches, et Harry halète lorsque des dents viennent attaquer sa clavicule, renouvelant la marque qui commençait à disparaître. Harry décide qu'il n'a plus besoin de se demander qui des filles ou des garçons sont meilleurs à ce jeu rien, absolument rien ne pourrait être mieux que ça – la main de Draco dans sa chemise, ses doigts caressant sa poitrine, ses côtes, se baladant de haut en bas de ses hanches, les ongles laissant parfois une petite trace rouge. Rien n'est meilleur que les hanches de Draco qui se collent et s'attachent aux siennes, que la chaleur de son aine, si incroyablement forte et intoxicante qu'Harry pourrait bien s'évanouir. Draco suce méchamment entre son coup et ses épaules et Harry promène ses mains des fesses de Draco jusqu'en haut de son dos, remontant parfois pour saisir ses cheveux et les maltraiter, lui aussi, et Draco le mord en réponse, ce qui fait virevolter des vifs d'or dans l'estomac de Harry.

Leurs hanches commencent à adopter un rythme, apprenant quand exercer la pression, et pendant combien de temps, et avec quelle force – et à chaque fois, Harry a l'impression que le sang monte à sa tête pour redescendre dans son entre-jambe, jusqu'à ce qu'il aie un mal de tête phénoménal qui lui ferait un mal de chien dans toute autre circonstance. Au nom de ce putain de Merlin, il n'en peut plus. Son érection est si forte qu'elle est douloureuse et Draco ferait bien de s'en occuper s'il ne veut pas le tuer.

Il prend fermement Draco par les cheveux, récoltant une nouvelle morsure, et place sa bouche près de l'oreille de celui-ci, sifflant, de façon de plus en plus urgente. « Draco. Draco, Draco, _Draco _» puis, il lui dit ce qu'il veut. Ce dont il a _besoin_. « Maintenant, ou, je le jure sur Merlin, je vais _te tuer_ jusqu'à ce que tu me le donne. »

Draco stoppe abruptement toutes ses activités et il se recule pour regarder Harry. Non pas d'horreur, de dégoût, ou de choc, mais de stupeur. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, larges et brillantes.

« Redis ça ? » réussit finalement à dire Draco, la voix tremblante et rauque derrière ses lèvres meurtries

Harry lèche ses lèvres et ses paupières se ferment presque lorsqu'il s'approche de Draco, de façon à ce que ses lèvres soient en contact avec les siennes. « J'ai dit, » répète-t-il doucement, calmement, comme s'il lui demandait de lui prêter une plume, « que je voulais que tu m'encules. » Il s'arrête pour que l'information arrive bien à Draco, en regardant son expression passer de la stupéfaction à l'hésitation. Harry hausse les sourcils. « Un problème ? »

Draco expire rapidement contre ses lèvres et l'hésitation se transforme petit à petit en un désir très charnel, et il déglutit. « Non, » souffle Draco, sa voix se transformant en quelque chose assez proche d'un ronronnement. « Pas le moindre problème. »

: : :

_fin_

**Note IMPORTANTE de l'Auteur :** I peu près deux pages de cochonneries après ça, mais je ne peux pas le poster sur Ffnet à cause de la politique anti-MA. Alors, si vous voulez les cochonneries, allez sur mon profil

(...)

**Note IMPORTANTE du traducteur :**

Soyez prévenu: Le contenu qui suit est certainement **M** **(****contenu inapproprié aux personnes sensibles)**- comme l'indique parfaitement le rating de cette histoire. Il n'est toutefois pas nécessaire de le lire pour comprendre la fin: Vous pouvez simplement le passer si cela ne vous chante pas.

Ainsi donc, incognito ...

: : :

Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'Harry avait en tête, mais il ne va sûrement pas se plaindre.

Ses mains sont attachées à la tête du lit, quelque chose de léger recouvre ses yeux, et il peut sentir les doigts de Draco taquiner l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ça le rend complètement fou, non seulement parce que ça le chatouille, mais parce que Draco est si près, tellement près de ce qu'Harry _veut –_ mais il fait durer le moment, si délicieusement, qu'Harry est exaspéré. Il se demande si Draco a envie qu'il le supplie – il n'est pas près de le supplier dans cette position, ça, non, décide-t-il – mais il soupçonne Draco de s'amuser à le voir se tortiller. Il veut qu'Harry soit tellement impatient, le veuille tellement que...

C'est de la vraietorture, seulement, Harry s'exposerait à ce genre de torture encore et encore, si on lui proposait.

Lorsque Draco l'a guidé jusque dans son lit, ils n'ont pas enlevé leurs vêtements comme des brutes, en les déchirant, ou quoi que se soit. Non, ils se sont l'un l'autre déshabillés très attentivement, comme on déballe un cadeau qui est caché par un papier très délicat. Et puis... Lorsque Draco l'a d'abord touché, ce fut pour lui faire lécher sa paume, qu'il a ensuite fait descendre le long de son corps, pour prendre en main son érection de la plus lente et tentatrice des façons. Harry s'était mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, ce sur quoi Draco semblait compter, car il en avait prit immédiatement son parti... Et c'est ainsi qu' Harry s'est retrouvé attaché, avec un bandeau sur les yeux.

Ses lettres étaient bien pâles en comparaison à ce qu' Harry découvre à chaque instant Draco est nettement plus pervers que ce qu'avait imaginé Harry, et Merlin le pardonne, ça lui plait.

« Putain, Merlin, _oui _»

Si la bouche de Draco est extrêmement chaude, quelque chose – De la glace ? Un charme, sans doute – garde sa langue fraîche et humide alors qu'il caresse Harry de façon lente, dans un divin mélange de chaud et de froid qui est si intense que Draco a besoin de toutes ses forces pour maintenir Harry par les hanches, parce qu'il essaye toujours de se cambrer, à mesure que le bout de la langue de Draco fait route jusqu'à la base de son sexe. Une des mains de Draco tient ses bourses fermement, tandis que l'autre amène deux ou trois doigts joueurs plus bas, ce qui ne manque pas de faire grogner Harry, un son qui, traduit, donnerait sans doute quelque chose comme ça : « S'il-te-plait, oh merlin merlin merlin, _s'il-te-plait_ »

Harry est très heureux que Draco ait pensé à jeter un sort d'insonorisation, parce que tout cela aurait pu se révéler très embarrassant le lendemain. D'un autre côté, au moins, le son aurait dissuadé quiconque d'entrer ici. Il commence à être tard, après tout. Quelqu'un va bien finir par vouloir se coucher. Harry espère que le fait que Draco Malfoy soit monté dans sa chambre après avoir fait son apparition dans la salle commune dissuadera quinconce de venir avant qu'ils aient fini.

Il espère également que tout ceci ne va pas durer trop _trop_ longtemps – parce qu'il n'en peut déjà plus.

Harry cesse soudain de se soucier de tout cela lorsque Draco abandonne brutalement sa verge pour descendre plus bas, et lui montrer une utilisation toute nouvelle et toute aussi déviante – que sournoise – de sa langue.

Harry ne peut même pas parler il essaye bien, de lui dire que c'est bon _Si jamais tu arrêtes ce que tu es en train de faire..._ Il fait _certainement_ pleins de bruits, mais rien de cela ne pourrait être appelé du Français. Ce n'est même pas du Fourchelangue. C'est du complet charabia, plutôt. Draco entre à l'intérieur de lui, à un moment, si rapidement qu'Harry ne réalise même pas qu'il y était avant que la langue de Draco le quitte. Harry émet un son frustré, un son qui s'échappe de sa bouche dans une langueur totale.

Draco est revenu au niveau de son visage, et rit à son oreille « Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, Merlin » arrive à dire Harry. « Merlin, je – putain. J'_aime_ ça. Et je t'aime, _toi_ »

Draco l'embrasse rapidement, fébrilement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry a l'impression qu'il va suffoquer, et il ne pourrait pas plus s'en foutre.

Draco l'embrasse pendant plusieurs minutes, mais ces minutes s'écoulent comme des heures. Lorsqu'il émerge finalement, lentement, il enlève le bandeau de sur les yeux d'Harry, et ce dernier voit Draco comme il ne l'a jamais vu. Ses yeux sont translucides dans le clair de lune il n'a même pas prit la peine de fermer les rideaux du lit, et la lumière fait briller la sueur sur leurs corps.

Draco enlève sa cravate – Serpentard, verte et argentée, qui a l'air noire et blanche dans la pénombre – et la met autour du coup de Harry, où il la serre comme une laisse. Il se redresse un peu, ses genoux sont entre les jambes d'Harry, et tire un peu sur la cravate pour voir quel effet elle a sur Harry. Ce dernier déglutit et frissonne.

« Es-tu prêt ? » demande Draco, qui est à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il le dit d'un ton égal, mais Harry n'est pas dupe sa voix est lourde, presque rauque de désir.

Harry soulève ses hanches pour le déstabiliser, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre le sexe érigé de Draco sursaute contre le sien, et Harry bouge un peu pour obtenir plus de grognements sourds – des grognements qu'émet Draco lorsqu'il avance, son souffle brûlant caressant la poitrine de Harry. « Et toi ? »

: : :

« Et toi ? »

Draco a du mal à répondre et pour cause, la chaleur qui émane du sexe d'Harry, collé au sien, lui fait voir des étoiles. Il exhale profondément et ferme les yeux dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair. Lorsqu'il les ouvre a **à** nouveau, Harry affiche un sourire narquois. Ce bâtard.

Draco préfère hocher la tête, et tire sur la laisse de fortune pour embrasser Harry, rapidement, ses lèvres effleurent celles du Gryffondor et il demande, « Où est donc ta baguette ? »

Harry tourne la tête sans rien dire vers la table de chevet la baguette de Draco est perdue quelque part dans ses robes, qui ont été négligemment jetées par terre, et il n'a pas l'intention de bouger pour le moment. Et peut-être pour toujours. Il lâche un peu la cravate nouée autour du coup d'Harry et se redresse. Tout garçon de leur âge connaît le sort ce n'est marqué dans aucun manuel d'école, ça, c'est sûr, mais le bouche à oreille marche toujours très bien pour ce genre de chose.

Draco mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'est pas nerveux C'est un peu ennuyeux, en fait, qu'Harry ne le soit pas – et Draco le sait parce qu'Harry le regarde avec intérêt, et que ses mains, liées, ne sont pas crispées d'impatience ou d'appréhension. Ses doigts bougent sans arrêt, comme s'il voulait le toucher, et Draco décide de le libérer. D'un coup de baguette, les liens d'Harry disparaissent et celui-ci sourit, tournant ses poignets avant de poser ses mains sur les cuisses de Draco. Ses doigts sont chauds et fermes tandis qu'il explore la chair nue vers ses hanches.

Tout en s'avançant, Draco pousse Harry dans le lit, il fait passer un de ses genoux sur ses hanches et lève l'autre, de sorte qu'Harry lui est entièrement ouvert, et Draco ferme ses yeux et penche son front contre celui d'Harry en se positionnant. Harry se crispe immédiatement, mais il se détend avant que Draco ne puisse lui faire remarquer. Qu'ils ne l'aient jamais fait ou pas, Draco sait qu'ils ont tous deux une compréhension de base du concept de la chose. Et il est heureux de ne pas avoir à parler à Harry alors qu'il s'apprête à le pénétrer, parce qu'il est bien trop occupé à se parler à lui-même – pour ce convaincre que ça va aller.

Il entend Harry siffler lorsqu'il pousse vers l'avant, et il lui saisit la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents pour le faire taire.

La chaleur, la pression, et l'extrême étroitesse sont hallucinantes. Si Draco voyait des étoiles auparavant, à présent, il doit voir tout l'univers.

Harry exhale dans sa bouche, et Draco ouvre ses yeux. Ils sont toujours front-contre-front, leurs nez sont écrasés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux à demi clos, parce que tout ça est incroyablement bon. La bouche d'Harry est ouverte, il halète, ses yeux perlent dans les coins, ses mains ne sont plus sur Draco, mais accrochées au couvre lit. Draco pose une main à coté de l'épaule d'Harry et descend l'autre main pour attraper la queue du Gryffondor, son emprise est forte et il fait un mouvement, puis un deuxième, avant d'avancer ses hanches pour s'enfoncer le plus possible en lui.

Harry émet un son qui se mue en gémissement, il est parcouru tremblement et son sexe sursaute dans la main de Draco. Il n'a pas détourné les yeux et Draco le retient du regard lorsqu'il sort de son intimité, pour y rentrer à nouveau en force, et il peut voir avec fascination les yeux d'Harry rouler dans dans leur orbite.

Tandis que Draco commence à lui imposer un rythme, Harry détache ses mains des couvertures pour s'accrocher à son dos, si fort que ses ongles meurtrissent sa peau. Chaque fois que Draco se retire, la friction qui s'exerce contre son sexe lui donne des frissons dans le dos. Il regarde toujours Harry il regarde comment, à chaque pénétration, les yeux d'Harry se ferment involontairement, comment ses doigts agrippent ses épaules, comment sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser sortir de divins petits bruits.

Draco sort entièrement son pénis de Harry, qui produit un son de mécontentement, mais il se tait lorsque Draco lui relève les hanches avant de le pénétrer de nouveau – Draco se penche, et leurs fronts se touchent, les yeux de Harry sont fermement clos, et il crie contre la joue de Draco.

Le son anéantit la dernière parcelle de sagesse présente dans l'esprit de Draco. Et il arrête de se contrôler.

Leur rythme trouvé, ils bougent à l'unisson, leurs fronts si douloureusement appuyés l'un contre l'autre qu'il est étonnant que cela ne leur donne pas mal à la tête. Draco entend Harry gémir et babiller sous ses coups de butoir, il est presque sûr qu'il essaye de dire quelque chose, mais il ne sort que du charabia, enfin, rien de cela n'a d'importance – absolument rien n'a d'importance, sauf la sensation mouillée et brutale de leurs hanches bougeant l'une contre l'autre, et la cavité extrêmement serrée qui enveloppe sa hampe brûlante.

Harry rejette sa tête en arrière, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de son mouvement, et il devient rigide le sexe de Draco se trouve douloureusement comprimé, et, prit de court, celui-ci laisse sa tête tomber dans le creux de son cou et gémit. Il sent Harry convulser sous lui, sa jouissance est presque violente. Draco tire violemment la cravate qu'il a noué autour de son coup, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne, et gémit à nouveau lorsque vient son propre orgasme.

Ils restent pendant quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger et sans rien dire. Avec la fraîcheur de la pièce, la sueur qui brille sur le dos de Draco devient rapidement froide et le fait frissonner. Harry, qui est toujours chaudement pressé sous lui, émet un petit son de contentement en remontant la couverture sur eux.

Draco ne sait vraiment pas comment Harry réussit à bouger s'il mourrait là, ce soir, nu dans le dortoirs des Gryffondors, il serait heureux. Il grogne de déplaisir mais glisse sur le coté pour qu'Harry finisse de mettre les couvertures sur eux-deux.

Harry doit aussi avoir trouvé sa baguette, parce que si Draco était en train de s'amuser avec la semence qui s'étalait sur le ventre d'Harry, celle-ci disparaît. Au chaud dans les couvertures, Draco se serre contre Harry avec un petit soupir satisfait, posant son menton contre son épaule.

La main d'Harry le trouve, et leurs doigts s'enlacent ensemble. Draco réussit à le serrer un peu avant de n'avoir plus du tout d'énergie. Il a l'impression qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, dire a Harry que c'était superbe, splendide, incroyable, lui dire combien il est heureux, mais son cerveau est, pour une quelconque raison, incapable de former les mots pour décrire la joie dans laquelle il se trouve.

Harry se rapproche de lui, les yeux si faiblement ouverts qu'il semble endormis. En tournant la tête, il dépose gentiment un baiser sur la bouche de Draco. Draco sourit contre ses lèvres, et réalise qu'il n'a rien besoin de dire.

: : :

**Note de l'auteur :** Un court épilogue plein-d'âneries-et-de-rires-un-peu-bébête à venir prochainement. Ma façon de vous remercier pour avoir lu cette histoire !

**Note du Traducteur :** Je ne peux vous exprimer qu'au prix d'un immense euphémisme combien les trois heures que j'ai passé à traduire ce _mind-blowing-sex_ m'ont torturées. Imaginez un peu. Deux heures de préliminaires... _**intellectuels**_... Enfin bref... j'espère que le résultat ne reflète pas trop la _folie passagère_ à laquelle je fut _soumis_... - ça, c'est mon éternelle quête à vos critiques...

À bientôt pour l'épilogue !


	9. Chapter 9

**CATCH 22**

**Une fiction de:****_ Jad-fic_**

Une traduction de:_ Orin-Rwo.L._

* * *

**Note du traducteur **: Eh bien voilà. C'est finit. Le dernier chapitre... Enjoy!

Merci à **Lydwyn ** qui m'a accompagné en bêta pour toute la fin de cette traduction. Une aide précieuse.

Enfin Merci à vous, lecteurs & reviewers, d'avoir suivis cette traduction. Merci à ceux qui n'ont pas boudé la petite case magique... Pour vous.

**Épilogue :**

**Royal Flush**

: : :

Quinte Flush Royale

_ou_

Rougissement monumental...

Blaise commence à penser que toute cette histoire est extrêmement injuste.

Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration jusqu'à que ses poumons crient de panique, hurlant des insanités à ses hormones pour mettre inutilement sa vie en danger. Blaise tient à sa vie, certes, mais pour le moment, sa cervelle est entièrement d'accord avec ses hormones, et si ses poumons décident de porter plainte contre ces dernières, sa cervelle servira d'avocat.

Et Blaise pense que le procès est déjà dans sa poche, parce que ce dont il est témoin servira amplement de défense à ses hormones.

Les mains de Draco ont toujours été très élégantes ses doigts sont longs, soignés et sans aucun doute, hydratés quotidiennement par on ne sait quelle crème même la façon dont ils se déplacent pour détacher la soie rouge et or du col d'Harry est sublime le bout des doigts doux mais ferme, n'appuyant jamais trop, et jamais trop peu, prend son temps pour desserrer et défaire le nœud. C'est un geste porté à la perfection après des années d'entraînement, et Draco glisse la cravate le long du cou d'Harry en utilisant le seul poids de sa main, et le tissu s'attarde sur la chemise.

Harry le remarque très bien, mais sa réaction est subtile ses paupières s'abaissent à peine, et un petit soupçon de sourire entendu se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsque Draco enlève sa cravate. Ils sont assis à l'opposé de Blaise, sur le lit de Draco Blaise est couché sur le ventre et leur fait face, Harry est assis en tailleur, et Draco est perché derrière lui, une jambe sous Harry, et l'autre à coté. Draco a le menton posé sur l'épaule d'Harry, et il jette la cravate sur le petit tas à coté d'eux avant de retourner son regard vers Blaise.

« À toi de miser » dit Draco

Blaise mélange les cartes avant de les couper pour les redistribuer. Cinq cartes, comme d'habitude, ce que le pauvre esprit Gryffondor mal socialisé qu'est Harry a du mal à comprendre, parce qu'il n'a jamais joué au Poker avant. Blaise n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Harry Potter, quintessence du Gryffondor, n'ait pas seulement accepté de jouer au _Poker-déshabilleur_, mais qu'en plus, il l'aie fait avec un public. Et il est presque aussi difficile de croire que Draco Malfoy, disciple de l'ordre des Serpentards, soit d'accord pour partager avec lui ce avec quoi il joue toutes les nuits.

Harry prend ses cartes, et les yeux de Draco quittent Blaise pour retourner aux mains d'Harry. Il a un sourire narquois. Blaise regarde ses cartes et résiste à l'envie de faire de même. Une quinte de carreaux – Ce n'est pas mal, se dit Draco, si l'on considère qu'Harry n'a pas changé de main. Les pièces sont jetées sur le tas. Uniquement des Gallions, bien sûr, car Draco se refuse à jouer comme une épave – bien sûr, que sa mère se soit arrangée pour modifier le testament de son père et lui restituer l'ensemble de son héritage l'aide plutôt. Mais même, Harry a pour lui toute la fortune des Blacks. Quand à Blaise, il se moque bien de faire faire banque-route à sa mère elle n'aura qu'à se marier à un autre infortuné – mais riche – crétin et divorcer peu après.

Blaise mise deux gallions de plus qu'Harry. Draco lève un sourcil, et chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry. Les yeux d'Harry, à demi-clos derrière ses lunettes, regardent Draco, celui-ci affiche de nouveau un sourire narquois avant d'hocher la tête. Harry hausse les épaules, et avance la même mise que Blaise. Draco est sacrément bon lorsqu'il s'agit de bluffer, Blaise le sait, mais sa main n'est pas si mauvaise. Alors il laisse la mise telle quelle, et montre ses cartes.

Harry aussi Blaise fronce les sourcils – main pleine. Bande de bâtards.

Blaise soupire et se relève, il déboutonne consciencieusement les premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de la tirer par dessus sa tête. Il la jette sur la pile et s'assoit sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Harry sont ouvert à présent, curieux et sans gênes, ils parcourent le torse nu devant eux. Blaise est plutôt fier de son physique, de lui-même, en général, parce qu'il a, comme Draco, bénéficié d'une bonne éducation de sang pur, et que son corps a été largement formé par l'hyperactivité de son adolescence, entre les pratiques de Quidditch et ses ascendances exotiques.

Draco l'a très bien vu auparavant, il regarde plutôt Harry, ses yeux d'argent scintillant lorsqu'Harry penche sa tête. Il est si près que le bout de son nez frotte sous l'oreille d'Harry, ses lèvres entrouvertes caressant la douce peau de son cou. Blaise passe le jeu à Harry, qui arrive de mieux en mieux à couper au fil des tours, tandis que la main de Draco vient se poser sur sa hanche. Ses doigts s'y calent comme s'ils n'étaient fait que pour ça, pour les connecter tous deux et exercer une petite pression pour rappeler à Harry ce à quoi pense Draco, ce à quoi il pense chaque minute de chaque jour depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, et la main qui ne tient pas ses cartes vient s'appuyer contre celle de Draco.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlent bien trop naturellement, pense Blaise, pour une paire qui a passé près de six ans et demi à se cracher dessus.

Blaise regarde ses cartes et doit se retenir de ne pas sourire. C'est une quinte flush, si l'on oublie le pique au milieu des cœurs. Enfin, ça s'arrange – Blaise laisse apparaître son sourire lorsqu'il met cinq Gallions sur la table, regardant Harry lever les sourcils. La réaction de Draco est plus subtile, ses sourcils se plissent, la main qui tient Harry se contracte un peu, et il murmure quelque chose d'inintelligible contre le lobe d'Harry.

Harry frisonne, et monte de cinq Gallions supplémentaires. Blaise le rejoint, imperturbable, et le sourire de Draco se crispe un peu. Cela n'échappe pas à Blaise, qui rajoute un Gallion .Draco fait une légère grimace lorsqu'Harry le rejoint encore et abaisse ses cartes. Blaise regarde leurs cartes. Il leur manque une reine. Ce n'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas assez. Il abat sa quinte flush entre ses genoux.

« Bâtard » murmure Draco contre le cou d'Harry. Mais il sourit, et Harry aussi. Il démêle leurs doigts et entraîne ses mains sur les côtes d'Harry, doucement, caressant le tissu sur sa peau, et s'arrêtant sur ses hanches. Blaise prend le jeu pour le battre. C'est une distraction, pour empêcher ses yeux de sortir de sa tête alors qu'il regarde Draco commencer à déboutonner a déboutonner la chemise d'Harry du haut vers le bas. Les mains d'Harry sont posées sur ses genoux tandis que Draco, de par derrière, le déshabille, ses doigts touchant sa peau bien trop fréquemment pour que ce soit involontaire, et Draco enfonce son nez dans les cheveux d'Harry, au dessus de son cou.

Les yeux d'Harry se ferment lorsque Draco défait le dernier bouton et que ses mains se glissent à l'intérieur du tissu, frôlant l'abdomen et la poitrine d'Harry en voyageant jusqu'à ses épaules, et enlevant soigneusement la chemise de son torse puis le long de ses bras. Les doigts de Draco caressent les muscles de son bras – Harry frisonne légèrement, et Blaise peut voir ses muscles se contracter. Blaise entend la respiration de Draco, derrière le cou d'Harry, lorsque celui-ci, au moment où la chemise est descendue jusqu'aux poignets d'Harry, s'attarde avant de l'enlever complètement.

Blaise a du se mordre la langue à un moment, parce qu'elle lui fait maintenant vraiment mal. Il doit admettre que, sans compter le Quidditch et l'hyperactivité, les formes d'Harry ne sont pas trop mal non plus.

Alors que les yeux de Blaise s'attardent sur le corps exposé du survivant, le menton de Draco s'est reposé sur l'épaule de Harry. « Joueras-tu avec nous cette nuit ? » demande-t-il. Il a un sourire narquois beaucoup trop réjoui. Espèce de paon.

Trois secondes. Parle-t-il d'un plan à trois ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Blaise cligne des yeux lorsqu'il se rend compte que Draco n'est pas seulement en train de se pavaner d'avoir sous la main un lion croustillant – mais qu'il a tout loisir d'ensorceler les cartes tandis que Blaise est ensorcelé par son garçon-jouet.

Harry monte à quatre Gallions, et Blaise, qui reconnaît déjà sa défaite, se plie. Les yeux de Draco se promènent sur le corps de Blaise avec curiosité – en se demandant ce qu'il va enlever, et ce dernier décide que ce tricheur ne s'en sortira pas si facilement cette nuit, et enlève la chaîne autour de son cou. Blaise ne pourrait dire qui est le plus déçu, Draco, ou la tarte de Gryffondor qui lui sert de petit-ami.

Draco se colle à Harry, sa poitrine s'alignant avec son dos, une jambe pendant toujours hors du lit. Une de ses mains se pose sur son genou, et l'autre lui permet d'aligner ses hanches avec celle d'Harry. Son menton atteint sa place préférée, sur le maigre muscle entre l'épaule et le cou d'Harry, ce qui lui permet de se frotter à la joue d'Harry. C'est une position très possessive, et une proclamation inutilement alléchante que ceci lui appartient à lui seul, un air très exhibitionniste et allumeur qui dit littéralement, tu peux regarder avec les yeux, mais si tu y touches, je te casse les bras, c'est clair ?

C'est au tour d'Harry de miser, et il y arrive facilement après avoir battu les cartes et coupé dans un mouvement fluide et rapide, qui montre qu'il commence à y être habitué. Ils étaient tous deux habillés de capes et de robes d'école quand ils ont commencé. Tout est sur le tas à présent sauf pantalon et caleçon, si le petit idiot aux yeux vert en porte toutefois un. Une semaine plus tôt, Blaise n'aurait jamais cru que le plus hardi des Gryffondors aurait les couilles de mener un raid nocturne sur les cantines, mais Draco a une étrange influence sur les travers les moins orthodoxes d'Harry, alors Blaise s'attend à tout.

Le seul avantage qu'a Blaise est qu'Harry est toujours un Gryffondor dans l'âme, et qu'il joue sans tricher. Blaise a une main, pas de la même couleur, mais avec un as et un roi – une plutôt forte, et les mains sont plutôt difficiles à prédire et tout aussi difficile a contrer. Les yeux de Draco étudient les cartes de Harry, et il hausse les épaules Harry mise deux Gallions. Blaise s'attend à du bluff, mais ils ne laissent rien passer. Il décide juste d'égaliser, et non de monter, et Harry abaisse ses cartes en même temps que lui.

C'est aussi une main, avec un as et un roi également. Mais c'est du pique. Les cœurs de Blaise lui assure la victoire et il affiche un sourire pervers.

« Bâtard » murmure à nouveau Draco.

Blaise croise ses bras derrière sa tête et la laisse reposer contre un des poteaux du lit. « J'espère que ton cher amant porte sa lingerie, ce soir. »

« Et toi ? » lui demande Draco en égalisant avec son sourire.

Son sourcil arqué montre qu'il sait que Blaise bluffe, et Harry émet une sorte de grognement. Il ne parle jamais beaucoup lorsque Blaise, ou même les autres Serpentards, sont là. Il est là pour satisfaire les intérêts de Draco et seulement les siens, surtout parce que ses camarades Gryffondors commencent à pleurnicher parce que Draco est trop souvent sur leur territoire, qu'il prend des libertés qui feraient sauter au plafond Théodore, et qu'Harry est bien trop épris de lui pour lui dire d'arrêter. La _seule_ chose qu'Harry _semble_ imposer à Draco est qu'il respecte ses amis le mot « sang-de-bourbe » a disparu de son vocabulaire – même si, lorsqu'Harry n'est pas là, il a tendance à réapparaître. Mais Harry est rarement loin lorsque Draco est « seul », de sorte que Blaise sait que toutes les mauvaises habitudes de Draco ne seront bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir.

Draco se lève en prenant Harry par la main et en l'aidant à se lever aussi. Blaise s'appuie contre le poteau de bois lorsque Draco se repositionne derrière Harry, respirant près de son cou, les mains se déplaçant de ses hanches jusqu'à son pantalon. Il fait glisser un pouce le long de la ceinture, à l'intérieur tandis que l'autre main défait le fermoir. Les yeux gris brillent de malice lorsqu'il fait glisser le zip, regardant Blaise, et non Harry. Il cligne à peine des yeux lorsqu'il pousse le pantalon des hanches d'Harry avec un sourire rusé et sexy sur les lèvres.

Quel crétin, pense Blaise. Ça l'amuse de se donner en spectacle... _ou plutôt, de donner Potter en spectacle._

Il s'avère finalement qu'Harry porte sa lingerie – ou pour être tout à fait exact, son boxer – qui est, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, d'un vert émeraude profond qui correspond à ses yeux. Draco fait traîner ses dents contre l'épaule d'Harry, qui siffle, les muscles de son torse se contractent tandis que son pantalon tombe au sol, les mains de Draco se positionnent de chaque côté de ses cuisses la paume s'attardant juste en dessous de ses fesses, les doigts exerçant une toute petite pression.

_Et moi, j'aime ça._

Guidant Harry jusqu'au lit en se servant aussi bien de son nez que de ses mains pour le remettre sur le matelas, Draco enfouit à nouveau son nez dans les cheveux noirs et indisciplinés d'Harry. Ce dernier adresse un sourire pervers à Blaise – qui trouve que ce genre de sourire est très déroutant sur le visage du survivant. « À toi Zabini. »

Blaise sort de sa stupeur d'un coup, s'asseyant pour mélanger. Il y va rapidement, parce que plus on va rapidement, plus il est facile de truquer le jeu – et il ne va pas perdre maintenant. Il ne peut pas donner à Harry un mauvais jeu, ou Draco se rendra compte qu'il est en train de tricher... en fait, plus il leur donne un beau jeu, moins ils y feront attention...

Harry regarde ses cartes et chuchote à Draco – qui rigole soudainement dans ses cheveux. « Ne t'en fais pas » l'entend chuchoter Blaise.

Harry retourne son regard vers Blaise et, après un moment d'hésitation, met six Gallions sur la pile. Blaise augmente de quatre.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'apprête à tourner la tête, lorsque Draco intervient « Tapis » souffle-t-il. Il parcourt les côtes d'Harry avec ses doigts, provoquant un fort soupir Harry rougit un peu, surpris par le toucher, et Blaise sent son propre cou devenir chaud.

« Ce n'est pas si facile quand tu me distrais comme ça. » murmure Harry.

Les yeux de Draco se dirigent vers Blaise, qui s'empresse de fermer sa bouche. « Qui te dit que c'est _toi_ que j'essaye de distraire ? » demande-t-il d'une voix suave.

Harry ajoute les quatre Gallions qui lui reste. « C'est tout, » dit-il a Blaise. « Tu ne vas sûrement pas rafler mon coffre de Gringotts pour un jeu de carte. »

Ce n'est pas grave, pense Blaise, parce qu'il ne fallait plus que ce tour.

Harry abaisse ses cartes. Une Quinte de carreaux au Roi. Presque impossible à battre. Blaise ricane en montrant ses cartes.

« Espèce de petit tricheur, » dit Draco en riant. « Une quinte royale, mon cul. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas ton cul que je veux voir. » ses yeux se tournent vers Harry. « Mais le sien. À poil Potter. »

Draco jette un regard mauvais à Blaise par dessus l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier hausse les dites épaules et se lève, accompagné par Draco qui pousse ses mains de sa taille. « Laisses-moi faire » dit-il ferment, en croisant le regard de Harry. Harry le fixe et hoche la tête, laissant tomber ses mains. Draco est à côté de lui et se presse contre son corps, sa tête toujours posé contre son cou. C'est comme s'ils étaient fait pour se connecter ici, de façon parfaite. Une main repose hors de vue, dans le dos d'Harry l'autre frôle sa poitrine, le bout des doigts caressant la chair en descendant vers le bas, tout en bas... Les mains de Draco s'arrêtent à l'endroit où leurs hanches se rencontrent, et ses doigts parcourent la dernière ligne des hanches avant qu'ils ne glissent gracieusement sous l'élastique.

Harry est parcouru d'un léger frisson lorsque Draco touche son intimité.

Blaise retient sa respiration.

Son imagination commence à lui fournir des images plus obscènes les unes que les autres.

Puis, Draco enlève les lunettes d'Harry avec son autre main et les mets sur la mise.

Blaise va le tuer.

« Et c'est moi que tu appelles tricheur, » dit-il. « Tu te rends compte que je vais garder ce qu'il y a dans la mise ? »

« Tu peux les prendre si tu veux, » dit Draco d'un ton amusé en embrassant les épaules d'Harry et en retirant ses doigts de son boxer**.** « Il ne va pas en avoir besoin. »

Bâtard !

~ _fin _~

(NdT : en Français dans le texte, si si)

: : :

**Note finale :** Bon. Bah j'ai finis. J'espère n'avoir pas trop mal fait mon travail.

Sur ce, au revoir tout le monde.


End file.
